A Red String
by NileGal
Summary: Those that were made for each other are tried by a red string. When one goes through so much suffering and pain, how can the strands of a string be fixed? If so..what cost will it be in the end? (FrodoOC, no slash -COMPLETED-)
1. Past Strands

Red String

There was always a tale that had come to the Shire. It was said to have come from the land and elder of the Elves before they had passed over the Sea with the Ring-bearers. The tale was always told by mothers to their children. The tale of a Red String that was nearly indestructible. The Red String strung two people together, biding them inside its woven thread and as the mothers put it "tied them into a bow". The Red String exists for every single being in the world, tying them to another being, even if one does not believe that it is there, it is always. And sometimes, that Red String is all that keeps us going.

**Past Strands**

It was a warm autumn day in August. The sun was in the sky, white clouds suspended in the air; and the humid hair stung to the residence of Buckland. The residence wore thin layers of clothing, for it was oddly hot for a day in August. It seemed to be alike a day of July. Brandy Hall was bustling with energy, as it did most the time in the world. Yet this August was different from most, even after the fall of Sharky. Meriadoc had invited his relative, Frodo Baggins to stay for a while.

Most in Brandy Hall looked down upon it. A Baggins hadn't stayed in Buckland since the passing of Drogo and Primula Baggins, Frodo's parents. They covered their disaffection with a play that anyone could look through. Although the gossip spread quickly over assumptions what happened to the once fair Frodo Baggins, he himself never paid much attention, though Merry on the hand would look at them coldly from afar, silencing them.

But this autumn day in August wasn't like the normal ones in Brandy Hall. Frodo Baggins had not stayed within the realms of the walls of the Hall, he ventured out into the sun, aimlessly walking. He was sure that the hobbits of Brandy Hall regarded him as some kind of ill grown flower, like a daisy growing in a rose bush. 

He now walked the lonely path that lead from Brandy Hall. Indeed Sam would be worried about him – after all he was miles away from his dear gardeners care. Normally he would have smiled at the fondness of his dear friend, yet little feeling ever came from him now. Except for the feelings that he knew would always be inside him – regret, despair and the sense of failure. He had risked his life to do something, and when it came down to it….he chose to give in instead of to destroy. 

It had sounded so simple at first. Destroy. After all, how hard could it be? He had companions with him, to help him and to encourage him. But then they were all at risk. If he had stayed with the Fellowship – the One Ring would have led them all to ruin. He knew it. That was why he left…but after Cirith Ungol, even Sam seemed to be far away, heading to ruin. But now, he could see it clearly. He, Frodo Baggins, was the one headed to ruin. After Cirith Ungol he admitted inside he did not have the will to continue on, and he began to doubt he'd ever see his home again. 

He winced. Many praised him as a savior of Middle-Earth, but he did not destroy the One Ring. Gollum had. In the end, he wondered if it was Smeagol who sent Gollum off the edge, after the fool pranced along the ledge of Mount Doom. And now the story was over. The quest had been completed, leaving the poor hobbit broken. Frodo wondered if his part in the world was now over. What would he do for the rest of his life? It would have been expanded, but….what would he do? What would a "savior" do?

Frodo stopped, gazing at the trees in front of him. He had played often here as a child when he lived here among Merry. He stared at the thick brush with an emotionless gaze. He could hear laughter from inside the small groove. He pushed back the small bush, finding the old but familiar path. He had dreamed of this many times on his quest. He would hear someone calling him, but when he reached the groove he always woke. He shook his head now, and continued down the small path, moving over roots and branches that stuck and reached from the trunk.

"_Dance 'round the may pole, dance and dance. Be merry, then choose your partner, choose the partner_." He heard children singing. He knew that song. It was part of an old game that he had played when he was younger. 'Lords and Ladies' they called it. It was fairly simple, as was most things in the Shire – and of hobbit life. He stopped, listening. "_Marry off, marry off. To the alter, 'round the may pole. Get the bride, get the Lord. Wedding day is here! Wedding day is here!_" the children chanted.

Frodo continued down the path, stopped behind a tree. He peaked around the corner, seeing the children dance around the familiar small Maple Tree. The Maple Tree had never grown fully, and was prefect for the 'Lords and Ladies' game. Countless generations of hobbit-children in Buckland had played this game. Frodo watched. If only life could be truly as simple as a child's game.

The children then gave way from the tree. A young boy and girl were picked from the circle, and came forward. Frodo then found that an older child hobbit brought their hands up. He remembered this part well – being in this situation many times. The older child brought a red string up, tying it around the two children's pinkies. The other children clapped and held hands in a circle around the two stringed children. 

"_Married off, married off. Lord and Lady of the day, Lord and Lady. Married off, married off. Tied together by the Red String, tied together. Married off, married off, to be forever more!" the children then clapped and cheered, and proceeded to play as if they were in a fantasy kingdom._ A fantasy. Fantasies were nice – but they weren't reality.

~*~

Frodo closed the door to his rooms. He had returned home, not able to stand watching the children play their happy fantasy. He looked up into the study; Merry should have never given him such a large room for such short of a time. Yet, he knew that in his own way, Merry was trying to heal him. There was only one cure to Frodo's illness, and that was to forget. Yet – he couldn't. Physical remembrance and nightmares plagued him. Frodo would never forget. 

He entered the study, finding a note on the table. He picked the small parchment up, and over looked the messy fast writing. It was Merry's manuscript. Frodo frowned to himself. "A tea party." He said softly to himself. "How fitting."

-*-

**a/n****:** thank you for bothering to read. The next chapter will be longer, and I plan this story to be long…developing a characters romance is always better than having it start off the bat, I think, but then again I'm odd. Please Review!


	2. Tea and Cakes

**Red String**

**Tea and Cakes**

Meriadoc Brandybuck paced the floor before his quarter doors with great anticipation. This Afternoon Tea meeting today was just another one of his ingenious plans that he had ever had. Of course, with Peregrin Took – his other cousin – out running around on errands over Buckland, it would not be fully completed today. Merry sighed. This whole visit of his cousin Frodo Baggins coming to Buckland was just a vague scheme, with several mini schemes to try and make the hobbit have some sense of happiness.

Even as a closer cousin, Merry did not know exactly what happened to his cousin or his cousin's gardener, Samwise Gamgee. The two had been very vague on the subject, but then again maybe Pippin's curiosity had finally made Merry insane. Nearly all of his and Pippin's adventure had to do with Pippin's curiosity going into full throttle. Merry sighed again and pulled out his pocket watch, which he had inherited form his father upon his return to Buckland.

Today's little scheme was not really that all grand and magnificent as what his and Pippin's others had been. Even visiting his cousins, Frodo was silent, rarely spoke, and when he did it was soft and almost as if he were not within the present conversation; more along the lines of being far away in a distant land, and remaining there. Perhaps the Ring and Quest did more to his dear cousin than at first thought.

Merry sighed again. This month of August was smoldering hot, more so than it normally was. He continued to pace, thinking along on what he could do for his cousin. Yet then he had other things to worry about as well. The restoration of the Shire and Buckland, finding a bride to continue on the proud Brandybuck name, but then also he was a Knight of Rohan, and what if King Eomer needed him at a point? He sighed again. All this would surely make his mind explode sooner or later.

Then there was a nock.

"Master Meriadoc!" the voice of one of the house maids called. She must have been one of the younger ones, to have such a high pitch voice. "One of your guests have arrived, sir, shall I lead…."

"Yes, please." Merry said. The sound of quick feet leaving was heard, and then a few moments later the sound of double the feet was present. 

Another nock.

Merry opened the door to find what he had thought; a younger maid and his guest. He smiled and nodded for the maid to return to her other duties, then let his guest inside. 

His guests name was Miranda Chubb. One of his later childhood friends. He had made recent contact with her again once the restoration of Buckland was set into motion. Miranda smiled at Merry and the two hugged in the old friendship way, Merry leading her to the table to sit.

"Well, Merry, I was surprised you even remembered this Afternoon Tea meeting, with the entire ruckus that has been heard from Brandywine Hall." Miranda joked. Merry noticed that she had an accent now, probably from staying all that time in the South Farthering with her Aunt. 

"And since when did the lovely and charming Miranda speak in such a proper voice?" Merry teased, pulling the chair out for her and letting her sit down comfortably before pushing her chair into the small table in the sitting room. "I don't recall the Miranda I know being such an old woman."

Miranda laughed and hit Merry playfully in the arm. "It comes from living with my Aunt, you nut old Brandybuck." She teased back. "They are all rather formal there, speaking like I am now…but don't worry, a few days with you and Pippin around will have me back in my Bucklander self.."

It was now Merry's turn to laugh. "Yes, well, I'm afraid that Pippin won't join us today…he is out restoring Buckland, and couldn't make it." 

Merry studied Miranda. She had grown about another inch from when he last saw her, a year ago before he had run into Frodo and the band of hobbits leaving the Shire for Bree. Her long curly auburn hair was shorter about by three inches, pulled back into a braid in the back of her head. She bore a straw hat with a large sunflower in the front, a blue ribbon across the place where her head was. She wore a normal summer time dress, short sleeves, thin skirt, and a vest that came down to her hips. The dress was a dark forest green; Merry had to admit that greens had always fitted her.

"But, don't be worried." Merry continued on his conversation. "I have invited another guest to fill his place." He smiled and Miranda lifted her eyebrow in suspicion, knowing very well that the Brandybuck was up to something. "No it is not some crazy tween."

"The only crazy one is you." Miranda smiled. She placed her hands neatly in her skirts. "So, then, who is this lucky hobbit to take such the _honorable _spot of Peregrin the _great_?" she placed sarcasm on the words of 'great' and 'honorable'. 

Merry thought a moment how to explain this. If he told her, then Miranda would instantly catch on to his and Pippin's scheme, but then maybe she'd figure it when Frodo came by. Merry pulled out his pocket watch again, checking the time. It was half past one, and Frodo was going to be late. Late! Who had ever heard of a hobbit being late for a meal? Especially this one! He looked up at Miranda as she lifted her eyebrow again. "Oh, you'll see." He said simply.

"Merry, you old schemer!" Miranda leaned forward, her hands on her hips. "What are you up to this time?"

"Nothing of a terrible sort, promise." Merry held up his hand in a vow. "Cross my hungry stomach and hope to starve." 

"Oh please, like you could ever starve!" Miranda joked. "You'll just go picking out of gardens if you need a snack." She giggled.

Merry snickered. "Well, not anymore! I am the Master of Brandywine Hall, can't be doing that now, can I?"

"No, you could always raid the kitchen instead." Miranda said thoughtfully. Merry let out another laugh.

 There was another knock at the door. Merry jumped up and ran to the door, opening it. He smiled and opened the door, letting his cousin in. Frodo quietly stepped into the room. Miranda was looking at the designs on the small tea cups. Frodo looked at Mira with no expression then turned his gaze to Merry.

 "This is Miranda Chubb, cousin." Merry smiled happily, patting Frodo on the back. Miranda turned her head and stood, smiling friendly at the new comer. "I have gotten back in touch with her since our return, and I'd figure I'd invite her to our tea this afternoon."

 "If Ms. Chubb doesn't mind spending the afternoon with us." Frodo said, coming over and taking Miranda's hand up, kissing it in a gentleman fashion. 

 Miranda smiled. "I wouldn't mind, Mr. Baggins, I've been interested in meeting another cousin of Merry's…wondering if they are all cracked like Merry is." She smiled, and something flashed in Frodo's eyes but it was brief. He then satin a seat in between Merry and Miranda, on the side of the table. 

 Merry took his seat as well and smiled to himself. This was working out good.

-*-

**a/n****: thank you all for reading. ^^**

**she-hobbit****: Yes, lots of Merry and Pippin. They are the largest side characters ^^**


	3. Days in Buckland

**Red String**

**Days in Buckland**

Miranda leaned back on the fence. It had now been a week since the "Tea Party" that Merry had in his rooms, and also the one that his cousin Frodo Baggins had attended. She had noticed Mr. Baggins more over the last week than she normally had before. Wherever he went he always wore that pale green cloak, pinned on the collar by a lovely emerald leaf with silver edgings. 

 She had also noticed he rarely spoke. When he did, it was usually soft and formal, much different from what anyone would expect of a Baggins born in Buckland. Miranda wondered then, what had changed him. Merry and Pippin had both disappeared, and both had said that they were on the same adventure as Frodo, and they all returned together and fought Sharkey. Miranda placed her hand on her chin, pondering.

 "You going to stand there, amidst, all day, Miranda?" 

 Miranda turned her head, seeing Peregrin Took standing there. He had returned to Buckland a few days prior, saying that everything was well. The Took leaned against the fence along side Miranda, not bothering to ask if he could have her consent. He crossed his arms around his chest leisurely, smiling and looking up at the sky.

 "You are up to something, Peregrin." Miranda said, looking at him suspiciously. Pippin looked at her, his mouth open agape, pointing to him.

 "Me? My dear, you must have me mistaken for some other hobbit-lad." He said innocently. "I was just wondering why a lovely hobbit-lass like you stood here alone, staring out into oblivion."

 "Perhaps I was watching for some Elf banner." Miranda spoke teasingly. Pippin rolled his eyes. "Anyways, to answer your question, Master Took, I was thinking of matters far beyond your comprehension." 

 "Now, its not nice using such a large word to make such a rude comment, Miranda, didn't you learn anything?" Pippin asked, waving his finger scolding at her. "I have a small, but, effort needing favor to ask of you, dear Mira."

 "Peregrin, you still wish to call me by that child hood name?" Miranda sighed, pretending to be somewhat annoyed. Pippin chuckled at this. "Alright, what is it you want? Clean up after your mess next time you and Merry jump onto a bar table top and sing?"

 "Oh, no, no." Pippin shook is head. "But, that would be most gracious of you." He laughed, Miranda giggled. "No." his tone turned serious, making Miranda's attention fully turn to him. "I would like you to get to know my cousin, Frodo, better…." He turned to her. "You see, he had a horrible time on our adventure, and he does not speak of it…believe it or not, Merry and myself know very little of what truly happened to him." 

 "So I'd like you to get to know him." Pippin continued after a moment. "Not to pry into his life, just, become his friend. He is lonely, and seems to be lost in his thoughts. Frodo told us, Merry and I, that he wished to pick of the threads of his old life, before our adventure. We think he is doing a mighty horrible job of it, could you aid us in our community service?"

 Miranda thought for a moment. She then smiled. "Just a normal day in Buckland?" she asked.

 "Why of course, you know the days in Buckland are always filled!" Pippin smiled. "Thank you, lass, for your kind donation." He leaned forward. "If you wish to start your services soon, lass, my cousin is down at the cemetery."

 "That's a very dark place to be on such a bright day." Miranda said softly. "That's alright, I had plans to go and see to it anyways…" she nodded, waved good-bye, and headed on to her way.

 Pippin stood there, scratching his head. "A lass and a lad in a cemetery going to become friends…not the best place I'd think to start a relationship, oh well. Perhaps Merry has something of better fitting materiel."

~*~

 Miranda looked down at the small gate that led into the entrance of the cemetery. She placed her hand around the iron rods, seeing her arm shaking. When she was younger, she'd always been afraid of places like this. Places that would house the dead. She had been afraid of ghosts coming, walking around their graves and wailing out into the night. She shuddered at the thought, it seemed like those stories her brother told her when she was younger still frightened her. But this time her entrance had a meaning – she had a promise to keep.

 She pushed the small gate open, walking forward. Every step she took sent a shudder and shock up and down her spine. Fear. It seemed like those stories a long time ago had made her worse than what she thought. As she walked, she spotted the dark green cloak of Frodo Baggins. He stood underneath a large cherry tree that branched over several stones, but he stood at two. Miranda looked forward and continued on her own journey.

 She stepped off the main pebbled path and walked a few stones over. She was nearly ten rows from the entrance of the cemetery. Finally she came to the three stones she was looking for. 

 _May Anne Chubb, 2957 -3003; loving mother and wife_

_Mungo__ Brutus Chubb, 2936-3019; cherished father and craftsman_

_Tugo__ Brodo Chubb, 2999-3007; small child of large heart and spirit_

Miranda sighed sadly, falling onto her bottom and holding her legs to her chest, staring down at the three stones. Her mother, her father, and her youngest brother were in the ground. Her mother had passed on suddenly, more like a quick killing virus than a slow one that the healer had said it was. Her father had just passed from old age…and her brother…he had always been a sickly child.

 After her mother had passed on, she was in charge of taking care of him. Not only being the only female child, but also because her brothers had already moved out of the hobbit hole. The hole was left to her after her father passed on, and she still lived there…though her parent's and little brother's room she had locked, not wanting to be reminded of how alone she felt. It was a large hobbit hole – easy to feel alone in.

 Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps stopping near her. She looked over from the corner of her eyes, seeing two feet of a male hobbit. They were dirty, seeing as if they had been walking all day. She slowly brought her eyes up to see that Frodo Baggins was standing there. Then she suddenly remembered her promise to Pippin.

 "Hullo, Ms. Chubb." He began formally. Miranda smiled and nodded. He glanced down at the stones before her. "I never thought that I'd see someone like you amongst this sad place."

 Miranda tilted her head, looking at him. "Is this supposed to be a complement of beauty or a mere fact, Mr. Baggins?" Frodo seemed a bit surprised at her question, and turned a slight shade of pink. Miranda moved over, letting Frodo sit on the ground next to her. Frodo looked out over the hills, lost in thought. His face was still, unmoving except when the wind blew hair in his eyes.

 "You could take it either way, I suppose." Frodo said after a moment. He glanced down at the stones again. "I didn't know that you had anyone here."

 Miranda shrugged a little. "I hadn't come in a while…so, I thought I would." She looked over at him. "But, then again, Mr. Baggins, I didn't know you had anyone here as well…."

 Frodo seemed a bit startled and surprised.  He looked at her, but quickly recovered from his surprise. "Well…I suppose you never heard of my parents." He spoke softly. Miranda seemed to get the message and turned her head back down to the stones before her. Both stayed sitting for a moment.

 "Just another day in Buckland, I suppose." Miranda spoke up. Frodo turned to her. "Things are hardly quiet here, and surprises are everywhere."

 Frodo nodded simply, turning his attention to the horizon and hills. "I have not been here since I was young, but when you are young you find many things are still surprising…." He trailed off for a moment. "And even when you grow older, you find that life has many surprises for you…some that keep you from returning to what you were before." He went silent.

 Miranda watched him. The afternoon sun had set into motion, bringing out how pale his skin was. She understood now why Merry and Pippin and always referred to him as being 'Elf like'. From Pippin's description of Elves, Frodo did look much like one. Fair skin, dark hair (Pippin had spoken of Rivendell Elves). The only thing amidst of him being of Elf parents would be his height and feet. Miranda let out a small laugh and looked up at the sky.

 "May I know what is so entertaining?" Frodo asked.

 "Just thinking of something Pippin told me of, nothing to worry of." Miranda smiled. She stood then, rustling the wrinkles out of her skirt and she turned to Frodo. The hobbit-lad slowly looked up at her. "Well, Mr. Baggins, would you like to join me for luncheon? Its been awhile since I've had company over at my home." Frodo continued to look at her. "…well, you don't have to, that is, I mean….if you are busy or have something else you'd want to…"

 "Its fine, I'd come." Frodo stood, and gave her a small smile in acceptance. "I must meet with Merry, excuse my rash leaving…I'm sure he or Pippin will give me directions." Miranda nodded and Frodo left. Miranda felt herself blushing at the smile Frodo had given her.

 _You're being silly, Miranda._ She thought. _Acting like some giggly tween over a male._ She sighed and started for her own hole. It had been much too long since she had made a meal for more than herself.

-*-

**a/n: **I'm glad to see that so many people are enjoying this. ^_^ I never really thought an OC/Frodo romance would hit off, seeing how a large popularity of nearly all Romance stories involving _The Lord of the Rings_ seems to be slash/yaoi. I won't get into my rant on that, seeing how I don't want to offend my readers. You might have noticed how I place Author Notes at the end, right? Well, why torment the reader at the beginning of having to read them? Lol. So, they are always going to be at the end unless they are some kind of annocement. Now for reviewer comments!

**Ivy Borrows**: Personally, I'm not sure how this will end. I was thinking of a Grey Havens ending – but Im not sure. You see, I am a very good angst writer, and most stories I write have that element, I'll see what I can do.

**FrodoBaggins87: **Glad to see you are still reading. ^^ Also happy to see that you are likeing this.

And also, if you'd all like to read more stories that I've written, check my profile – but also!

My friend Kalindia, a fellow LOTR author, have a new website up dedicated to our LOTR stories. We are currently working on one called _Twilight Hour, a story based after the War of the Ring. Filled with romance, angst, action/adventure, mystery and other good things. Please follow the URL below, leave a comment at our guestbook, and read the story! _

A href=" of Quenta/a


	4. Of A New Thread

**Red String**

**Of A New Thread**

Frodo made his way to Miranda's home later. Merry and Pippin had both seemingly forgotten what they had wanted to speak with him about, meaning they were scheming. He found it odd, how two Knights of the largest Kingdom of Men could both be so foolish and childish at heart….when he, could not even began to pick up the threads of his own life. 

 He noticed that more and more children had come out to play by the day. Normally Buckland wasn't in such a bustle as it was now, only on May-Day, but that had already passed. He saw that more children were playing 'Lords and Ladies', and it seemed that spring was blossoming late this year. Perhaps it was just because the Shire had been behind on rejuvenating, so it was making up for lost time.

 Or he was late on seeing things.

 Frodo had to admit that ever since his brief talk with Miranda that morning, things seemed to be more open to him. He noticed more, and was interested in more doings of what hobbits were up too. Normally, he would shut himself into the rooms that Merry had accommodated him with, and wrote in the Red Book that Bilbo had bestowed him with. Frodo doubted he could write everything of his adventure…some things, some hurts, were too deep to mention…nor heal. He sighed sadly, closing his eyes. It seemed no matter how much he wanted to put it those wounds behind him, even for a moment.

 He found himself before the gate to the address that Merry and Pippin had given to him. He looked over the gate, at the small little flowers that were planted. Purple where their peddles, he knew that he had heard Sam speak of them once, but the name he couldn't recall. His hand went to the gate to open it.

 "Frodo, Frodo Baggins is that you?"

 Frodo looked over his shoulder to see Pearl Proudfoot. She had been another one of the friends of Pippin when they were younger. Frodo nodded to her in seeing her, and turned to her. The Proudfoot was shorter than him about a few inches, long brown hair that was curly. She wore a red dress, a ivory colored bodice atop of it, the cuffs around her forearms and collar were ruffled, tied with pink lace. 

 "Good afternoon, Ms. Proudfoot." He said.

 Pearl looked at him oddly. "You sure are more formal than you were before you left, Frodo." She mentioned.

 "I was only a lad then, Ms. Proudfoot." Frodo spoke, calmly and tonelessly. "I have to admit that I did not expect to see you about today."

 Pearl smiled, and shrugged. Frodo glanced down, seeing that she had a basket filled with some bread, fruits and other foods, most likely to make luncheon for her family. "I had heard you were just walking, and I figured I'd catch up with you." 

 Frodo followed her eyesight, seeing that Pearl was looking at the small purple flowers in the planting box outside Mirandas' hole. He looked back up at Pearl, seeing that she was thinking about something. "I was invited to a luncheon."

 "Oh yes, I've heard from friends in Brandy Hall that you and Ms. Chubb have been conversing much more lately." Pearl smiled. Frodo shook his head, hating how rumors and gossip where always what was going on in Brandy Hall. Pearl nodded. "Well, I shall be going then, Frodo. I hope to see you around dinner sometime and Brandy Hall." She turned on her heal quickly, and headed down for the road. She seemed to have an odd skimp in her step.

 Frodo placed his hand on the gate again, pushing the small swinging door open. He walked to the front door, giving it a slight tap. There was some bustling and within a moment Miranda had come to the door, opening and gave a small smile. "Good afternoon, Ms. Chubb." Frodo gave a small smile in return of hers.

 "More as a hot afternoon I'd say." Miranda mumbled, but Frodo caught on to it. She stepped aside, allowing him to enter. She gestured to the coat rack near the door once she had closed it. "If you feel comfortable in doing so, you can hang your cloak there, Mr. Baggins." She then trotted off down the hall and turned.

 Frodo unpinned the Leaf of Lorien broach around his neck and hung it by the hood on the rack. He looked around the hole, seeing that it was much too large for just one hobbit alone. He thought it interesting that none of Miranda's brothers he had heard of lived with their sister. He frowned, it must have been horribly sad and lonely living in such a large place like this…and it didn't seem like she had much company either.

 There was a sound of water and pans knocking. Frodo followed in Miranda's footsteps, finding himself standing in the archway into the kitchen. Miranda was cutting some potatoes, something seemed to be cooking on the iron rack above the fireplace. It must not have been done, seeing as how he could not smell it. He looked around the some what messy kitchen, seeing it looked like she had been busy.

 Miranda stopped and turned to look up at him. Her hair, pulled back loosely from her face was nearly everywhere, strands sticking out as if she had placed it back in a rush. Unlike Pearl, she had on a light green dress with a bodice – Frodo wondered if all hobbit lasses wore those. Adorning the skirt was a white apron to keep from anything spilling on the skirt of her dress. 

 There was a silence; the only thing being heard was the cooking of whatever luncheon was in the pot.

 "Do you want to help me, or am I making a silly accusation?" Miranda asked. Frodo let out another smile, and came forward.

 "Only if you need it, Ms. Chubb." He responded.

 Miranda raised her eyebrows for a moment then returned to slicing her potatoes. "Well….you know…" she trailed off for a moment. Frodo looked from her potatoes to her. "In private like this, you don't have to act such formalized…but, if you are more comfortable with speaking formal than you don't have to…"

 "I don't mind." Frodo cut in, guessing that she'd start rambling. Something that Pippin had warned him about. "If it makes you more comfortable in your own home, Miranda, then I'll call you buy what you ask."

 Miranda smiled, and then placed the knife down on the cutting board, turning to him. She looked around the kitchen, trying to see what she would need help with. Most of the cooking had been started already. She glanced back behind her at the few potatoes that had been skinned already, and needed to be sliced. "If you wish to help me, Frodo, then you could slice these last few potatoes for me…." She looked back up at him, seeing that he was a bit confused. She giggled. "Or you could always just watch what's in the pot, making sure that it doesn't over boil, I have a tendency to do that…"

 Frodo nodded and went over to the fireplace. He put his arm out on the bricks, leaning over and watched the fire as if it brought him comfort.

 Miranda noticed the dreadful silence that had developed over the last few moments. She had hopped that they could have some conversation, and then she realized that they hardly knew one another. That could cause an interesting uproar in Buckland. Two hobbits, hardly knowing one another, and then he starts to show up to her home for meals. She smiled, it sounded like some fairy tale that girls would always listen to when they were younger.

 Then a clatter, a rather loud one, was heard and there was a gasp. Miranda dropped the knife and turned, seeing Frodo waving his hand in the air like you did when you burned yourself. She came over, picked up a towel and clasped the hot lid Frodo had dropped and placed it back over the cooking soup once she had seen that it was not done. She turned and looked over at him. "I don't suppose you ever learned how to clasp a hot kettle, Frodo?"

 "I was never present in the kitchen besides meals." Frodo said softly, waving his hand to cool it. "I was mostly out with my cousins or something to the extent of that." He brought his hand back, looking at it to see if there were any burns.

 "Here, let me see." Miranda said, coming over. She bent down on her knees, gently taking Frodo's hand into her own and looking at it. She looked down each digit seeing nothing wrong, although his middle finger did have a small red mark, nothing to minor. She paused at his ring-finger then – or rather, what seemed to be a stub. Half of it was missing, but it seemed like it had healed a rather long while ago. Miranda saw she was staring at it and quickly looked over his other finger, seeing nothing wrong. She nodded and patted his hand.

 "Nothing wrong, just a red mark…it'll be gone by the end of the day." She stood and walked back over to her slicing. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to find that Frodo was staring straight into her own eyes. He looked grateful for something. She wondered what it was. Perhaps it was that she wasn't gawking at his maimed hand. She smiled and turned back to her cooking.

 Frodo came up behind her; more fascinated it seemed by the potatoes then a pan. "What is it exactly we are having?"

 "You'll see, if you don't burn your hand off before we eat." Miranda laughed. Frodo smiled, shaking his head.

 "So, Pippin's warning was right." He said thoughtfully.

 Miranda turned her head over her shoulder, looking at him oddly. Frodo seemed to be in thought again. "What warning did Peregrin give you? I bite?"

 "No, no." Frodo shook his head. "More as in the words of, you use rather large ones to insult others jokingly."

 Miranda laughed again, shaking her head. "No, I only do that around him, I use rather short words, Frodo." She then took the sliced potatoes into a large bowl and spread them into a pan, placing shredded cheese onto it. She felt Frodo watching her and felt nervous. "My brother lives down the road, and I figured I'd make something for his little girl and boy to snack on…" she explained.

 "So, you do live alone?" Frodo asked. Miranda was silent. "…I thought it was odd, seeing how one hobbit lived in such a large hole as this one…"

 "My father gave it to me in his will." Miranda cut him off, placing the potatoes onto the next rack in the fireplace. She stepped back, watching the embers and folding her arms across her chest. "My elder brother had gotten married, and my younger one moved in with him…so I was the only one to leave it with." She sighed sadly. "It is lonely, living in a large place like this."

 "I can imagine." Frodo said, looking out one of the windows in the kitchen. Miranda turned her head to him, seeing that he was looking far away again. "I live in the hole I had inherited from my Uncle; it's rather large as well. It was lonely, but now that my friend and his family have taken up occupancy there, it is far from quiet. Sometimes I miss it."

 "Its far to quiet here." Miranda said. "You're my first visitor in a long time.."

 Frodo turned and looked at her, Miranda was looking at the embers again.

 "One Tugo, my little brother died, less people started to show up, leaving my father with his grief, me also. Then once father died, everyone thought it was best to leave me alone until my grief passed…but when I had become social, people didn't want to spend time with me." Miranda spoke softly, looking into the embers meditatively, trying to seek some comfort from the flames. "Either they forgot how social I was…or, they just found other interests. So, before Merry invited me over, I just sat in here, doing whatever I could think of to occupy my time."

 There was another silence.

 "I suppose it's for the better." Miranda said, grabbing the towel again, lifting the lid on the soup to see if it was done. "I am most likely horrible company."

 Frodo came over, taking her arm. "On the contrary, Miranda…." She stopped and turned to look up at him. "I think you provide good company, able to shift from one subject to another, that's very hard for most hobbit lasses to do…especially in Buckland."

  Miranda placed the lid back down. She stood elegantly, her skirt flowing with her movements. She kept her even eyesight with Frodo, and held the silence for a moment. "And you, Frodo Baggins." She said slowly and softly. "You make excellent company as well…more people would see that if you spoke more than a whisper here and there."

 Frodo sighed, turning to lean against the table. He sat on the table, his hands planted on the surface, fingers rolled to hold on to the under edge. "No, I must disagree with you, Miranda." He looked into the fire, avoiding her gaze. "No one but my servant can understand what I went through when I went out of the Shire." He chose his words carefully. "And even then, not even Sam can completely understand."

 "I never said you had to speak of your doings beyond the borders of the Shire, Frodo." 

 Frodo gave a sad grim smile. "Then may I inquire what you meant?"

 Miranda thought for her words. "Well, I mean if you spoke more about the Shire…and things you plan on doing in the future, not meaning your adventure…quest, journey, whatever you want to call it." She felt Frodo look at her. "I guess that's another reason why hobbits do not like to be around me much, I'm not into gossip anymore…or seeing what is going on in others lives. I mean, if they don't mention it then why should I bother to dig into things they wouldn't want to be known?"

 "Sometimes knowing someone's past is the only way to know someone." Frodo spoke.

 "Is that the same for you?" Miranda asked softly. Frodo didn't answer. "Should I dig and inquire into an adventure that you do not want to share with others? That changed you from what you were before? Should I ask and make you relive things you don't want to relive….?" She trailed off for a moment. Frodo sensed that there was a personal experience behind her words.

 Frodo looked at the fire. "I do not think that anyone would want to hear an adventure that's not like Bilbo's."

 "Not everyone has the same experiences." Miranda said. She gulped and stood, looking at him. "Frodo, don't think that I am forcing you to tell me your adventure…I'm not, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine…I'm just…" she heard herself babbling.

 There was a silence. Miranda took the lid off, letting the aroma of the smell fill the kitchen. Miranda then took the pot off the racks of iron, placing it on the cooling board on the counter. The only sound beside those of the outside and of the kitchen was Frodo tapping his fingers on the surface of the table.

 "Would you like to hear it?" Frodo asked tonelessly.

 Miranda looked over at him, seeing him staring back into the fire. His eyes were on the flames, but it seemed as if his mind were far off. "Only…only if you want to tell the tale, Frodo."

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap tap._

 Frodo was silent for another long moment. "We can meet at Brandy Hall tomorrow morning, and speak then, if you have nothing else planed." His voice was soft as if he were truly far off. 

 Miranda nodded and turned back to serving the food. The rest of the meal was silent until the two said their goodbyes.

-*-

**a/n**: Wow, already four chapters…this is going by fast. I'm sorry if this chapter was to long for everyone, but now the chapters will be fairly long. 

And I did notice that Fanfiction.net did not kindly allow my link. Here it is here, after the review responses.

**Zam**** Kenobi: **Thank You ^^ I try not to do serious Mary Sues (hehe)

**FrodoBaggins87: **I like the idea to. Merry's in on it also, don't forget about him! 

**Ivy Borrows: **Once again I don't know of the ending of the havens, it might be, it might not, we'll see. Although I think its pointing in the direction of a not Havens story. (*ponder*)

**Shameless Advertisement:**

andontie.net/hallsofquenta

(slap the www . in front of it!)


	5. Threads of a Web

**Red String**

**Threads of a Web**

 Merry raised his mug and congratulated his cousin with a hearty 'cheers!' He drank from the mug, and then placed it down with a large clank onto the bar's table. The atmosphere of the pub was of a cherry one, normal for the Shire. Smoke from pipes filled the air, and many dancing and singing could be heard. "Well, dear cousin, how do we do it?"

 "Do what?" Pippin asked before taking another large drink of his ale. "If you mean setting up our cousin so he may be happy for the rest of his life, making one of our child hood friends happy and getting away with it….I have no idea!" they laughed and rose their mugs to one another, then drank again.

 "I hear things are going quiet well." Merry smiled. "Frodo and she have been visiting one another often."

 "Do you think perhaps Frodo would tell Miranda his quest…?" Pippin asked thoughtfully. Merry placed his mug back down onto the surface of their table and gave Pippin an even look. "I mean, they may never become that close…and I don't know what effect it'd have on poor Mira…"

 "Use that nickname still?" Merry smiled sadly and looked down at his ale. "Even if they become good enough friends, Frodo will only tell her what he told us. The skims, he won't tell how he felt or what he felt. Not even Sam knows completely…I think that hurt Frodo's soul to deep for him to share."

 Pippin pretended to be awed, to lighten the mood. "Why, Merry! I do believe that you have had a deep moment."

 Merry laughed. "Aye, we all know you don't!" he raised his mug. "Cheers, Cousin!"

 "Cheers!"

 ~*~

 Miranda sighed and plopped down on the bed in her room, staring at her ceiling. She had just returned from Frodo's rooms at Brandy Hall. She had been there since afternoon tea, and had learned what she considered a great much about him. He had told of his experiences up until the town of the Big Folk called Bree. Then he had calmly asked if he could not tell anymore that night.

 Miranda rolled to her side on the bed, looking at the wall. She frowned, hopping that Frodo wasn't going through some terrible memories in order to appease her. She hopped not. People living pain for her didn't fit her, she didn't like pity. She also hopped Frodo was not telling her this to pity.

 She only hopped that he was telling her because he wanted to be her friend. Even a distant friend that rarely came to visit would be better than living alone. At least with a distant friend you would always look forward to them coming and visiting you, than not even looking forward to the next day.

  That was most likely why she enjoyed Frodo speaking with her. She had a reason to look forward to the following day, something she hadn't in a long while she sighed again, and moved back onto her back, staring at the ceiling as the sun began to set. 

 Now she could think of the story that Frodo had begun. He rarely mentions the "magic" golden Ring he had received from his uncle, only a few times. When his uncle left it to him, and when Gandalf returned to speak of it's origins to him. She had noticed the slight look of a distant cloud in his eyes whenever he spoke of it, as if he were thinking of something that came much, much later in his tale.

 He did seem to be humors when he spoke of Merry and Pippin and their foolish ordeals. Nothing much had changed of them, she supposed. Miranda sighed and rolled onto her side again, getting under her covers, and nestling down in the warmness of her feathered bed.

 _Miranda opened her eyes and stared at the wall. It took her a moment before she noticed that the sheet was only covering her, and it felt hot in the room. She rubbed her face into the soft pillow, closing her eyes and letting herself fall back into the blissful world that she was in. She opened her eyes again once she felt a hand on her hip, holding her nice and comforting. _

 At first she was a little confused, but then she leaned back into the arms and the held her closer. She felt the breath of who was holding her on her neck, and then felt the cheek rub against the back of her neck as well. She let out a comforting sigh, and snuggled into the embrace more.

 "You're awake." The voice on the one holding her said. Miranda nodded, and closed her eyes again.

 "Yes, I am." She moved her hand down and took the hand that held her waist and ran her fingers through her lover's hand. He returned the motion with his hands and turned her to face him. Miranda smiled and the next thing she noticed was that his lips where on hers in a soft kiss. Miranda closed her eyes and returned the meeting of their lips lazily as she didn't want to leave this blissful feeling.

 He gave a sigh of content and laid his head on her shoulder, his face buried in her neck. Miranda moved her other hand up into his curly hair and began to run her slim fingers through his thin hair. Miranda and he kissed again and she opened her eyes, looking up at the one she was sharing this moment with.

 It was Frodo.

Miranda jolted up in her bed and took a deep breath, fanning herself with her hand. She lay back down in bed and looked up at the bland ceiling above her. Maybe she liked Frodo more than she thought?

 ~*~

 Frodo stood and answered the door the next afternoon. He opened it gracefully, and saw Miranda standing there. She had on a similar outfit to the one that she wore when he had gone to her home, except the colors were more creams. He let her in and closed the door, offering a seat.

 "Merry wondered where you were." Miranda said, sitting down in the offered seat. 

 Frodo gave a weak smile and sat down in the seat across from her. "I suppose he has every right, I haven't come out and talked to him in a few days." He looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "I apologize for cutting my tale short, last night, Miranda…I was, not sure how to continue."

 "Don't worry, please." Miranda smiled. "Frodo…" he looked at her. "I don't understand why you want to tell me this. I just don't want this to be out of pity for me…that you are visiting me and that I am visiting you out of pity…."

 Frodo was silent for one long moment. "You want me to spend time with you out of friendship and not sorrow." He concluded. Miranda nodded. Frodo turned to her, taking her hands in his. Miranda's eyes went wide and she fought not to blush. She couldn't look him straight in the eyes, not after the dream she had that morning! Frodo held her hands softly. "Do not worry, Miranda, this is not out of pity. We both need to spend time with others." Miranda nodded numbly.

 "I left of at Bree, didn't I?" Frodo asked, pulling his hands and folding them in his lap. "We had gone to the Prancing Pony Inn, where Gandalf had told us to meet him. Once we were accommodated, Sam brought to my attention the tall, strapping, and grim and shady character in the corner, watching us…" he glanced over at her. "Pippin, being himself – young and foolish, decided to get drunk and nearly blew or cover, so I had to be a hero." He said the last word forcefully.

 "I jumped onto the table we sat at, and began to sing." Miranda suppressed a laugh. "I made quiet a fool of myself, and slipped on the wood. I fell off, and the Ring fell onto my finger, and I disappeared to the naked eye….but, not all eyes." He said softly. Miranda did not ask what he meant. "When I had taken the Ring off, the strapping man from the corner took me upstairs and threatened me. Sam, Merry and Pippin….still rather junk, came in. We learned the man's name was Strider, and he had been sent by Gandalf to lead us to Rivendell."

 "Why?"

 "Because…how he said it, was that Gandalf had been tied up in some business in far off lands." Frodo answered simply. "It had turned out that the Black Riders that I told you of had reached Bree since the Ring had fallen onto my finger." He paused. "Strider and Pippin created decoys of us to distract the Riders while we slept. The next morning, we headed out from Bree, along with Bill the Pony, an animal that Sam had saved from his owner."

 Frodo continued his tale until they reached a place called Weathertop. He kindly asked if he could stop for the night, and Miranda agreed. He showed her to the door, said good bye, and waited to close the door till she had gone from eyesight.

 Miranda walked home, looking at the clear night skyline. She heard running feet behind her and she turned around, seeing that Frodo had stopped behind her. She tilted her head. "What is it?"

 "You left your coat." He said and handed it to her. Miranda smiled and took it in her hands.

 "Thank you."

Merry and Pippin smiled, watching the two from their window in Merry's room.

"Seems like things are going better than planned!" Pippin smiled.

 Merry nodded. "Yes, indeed."

-*-

 **A/N: Sorry for the long time no update, school and also I had to plan a bit for this one. Mushy dream this chapter had, I know. I was in the mood to write something like that….but it also adds to the story ^^**

**AnImE_DemOn1: **I'm glad to give ideas to fellow non-slashers!

**Myheartxyourknife****: Thanks, I have tried to make this some what realistic, even if its Middle-Earth ^_^**

**Shameless Advertisement:**

 Iorhael.cjb.net (no caps) – My Frodo site 


	6. The Web Thickens

**Attention: **For a few chapters, most of the POV will be told from _Miranda's _point of view, simply because I don't really think I can properly how Frodo is feeling during of the tale telling. ^_^

~*~

**Red String**

 **The Web Thickens**

"Miranda?"

Miranda looked up from her day dreaming. Frodo was looking at her worriedly. Both were sitting in front of the fireplace in Frodo's rooms. Miranda blushed in shame, her mind had been wandering back to the dream she had just the day before, and she had it again that night. She wasn't sure what exactly was spinning in her, but whatever it was it was attracting her to Frodo. The sad thing was, he didn't seem like he was even interested in anything more than a friendship.

"Miranda, are you alright?" Frodo asked worriedly, putting his hand over hers. Miranda bit the inside of her mouth and first and tried to keep from blushing before she was able to bring out a nod.

"Yes, I'm sorry Frodo." Miranda said, trying to keep her composure. "I've just been thinking a lot lately, I'm sorry if I didn't seem like I was paying attention to your tale."

Frodo took his hand from her hands and folded them in his lap, looking at the fireplace. There was no fire going, as seeing how warm it was outside in Buckland. "It's alright." He said. His voice dropped to a low steady emotionless tone. "Sometimes it's easier to say when no one is listening." He said as if to himself, but Miranda caught it. She looked down for a moment, not saying anything.

"As I was saying." His serious tone came back as well as his volume. "We were cornered by the Nine Black Riders; Strider was no where in sight. Merry and Pippin and Sam all attacked the Riders to keep them back from me, since they were after me in the first place. When they had been tossed aside, I, in foolishness placed on the Ring." He stopped as soon as he heard a small gasp from Miranda. He glanced over, seeing her eyes were wide in wonder, shock, and perhaps fear? 

"I opened my eyes to find that the Nine were no longer shrouded in black dirty and torn robes. They were old decrement men, withered by time. They all wore black crowns upon their heads. Their leader, known as the Witch King, pulled out his blade and struck my shoulder." He paused and a stiffening silence developed. "I was able to strike the Witch King's foot before I collapsed, and was able to force off the Ring. Strider distracted the Black Riders with fire to make them flee. I fooled my friends into believing I was fine and that it was not much of a wound."

Miranda stood and came over beside him, looking at him worriedly. Frodo looked up through his curly bangs at her, in a questioning way. Miranda put her hand softly over his shoulder, his wounded one. Frodo's eyebrows lifted up in confusion. "Does..it still hurt? Your wound.."

 "..Yes." Frodo said hesitantly. He put his left hand over hers, and she shivered at its coldness. "A few weeks before the anniversary of the stabbing, it begins to ace, and then it will hurt and I will be ill on that day. Then it will slowly stop hurting, much like it has been the last two years."

 "But.when were you stabbed?"

 "October sixth."

"Frodo.that's a month away..I.."

 "It is always cold." Frodo reassured. "I am fine right now, Mira, don't worry." Miranda looked at him oddly. He looked up at her. "What?"

 "You called me Mira!" Miranda said, smiling. "I haven't been called that since I was young."

 "I am sorry."

 "No it's alright, don't worry." Miranda smiled again. "I don't mind." Frodo nodded and looked back at the empty fireplace. Miranda frowned; he never smiled, did he? She had to admit that more color would return to his face if he would smile more, not to mention he would look more alive and not some pale beautiful dead face..

 "We traveled for a few days." Frodo broke her thoughts, not moving his hand from hers. "We were then met by an Elf from Rivendell, whom Lord Elrond had sent to find us. His name was Glorfindel, this Elf. He told us that the Riders were close, and we would not escape them. So, Strider and Glorfindel set me upon Aspfoloth, and I rode to the Ford that stood near Rivendell. I was greeted by the Nazgul, who demanded the Ring back. I told them they would not have the Ring or me, I remember falling from the horse and the sound of rushing water, and then I knew nothing until I awoke in Rivendell."

 Miranda was amazed. This small frail man had gone through so many traumas just two years ago! Riding from evil Riders, meeting Big Folk, bearing dangerous and horrible evil Rings.it was something right how from a fantasy, nearly. A silence developed again and she squeezed his shoulder, bringing him from his thoughts. Frodo turned his head up to look at her. "We should go for a walk."

 "A walk?"

 Miranda nodded. "Yes, we've been stuck inside all day during this nice weather, we can go out for a bit and have a walk, clear our minds." She smiled. Frodo pondered over this for a moment then nodded. She removed her hand as he stood and grabbed a light jacket from the coat rack. She had noticed that since he had been saying his tales, Frodo did not wear his dark cloak as much. Frodo opened the door for her in a gentleman fashion and the two began to walk around Brandy Hall after he had closed and locked his door.

 Miranda and Frodo stopped near a small creek and sat down, both exchanging the local news and what was going on, trying to keep each others minds off the adventure that Frodo had just spoken of. A silence developed again, and Miranda stared at the clouds while Frodo looked off into the distance.

 "Mir-Mir!" a soft voice said. Miranda turned her head to see that one of her nieces, Rosemary, running over. Miranda had forgotten all about how she had promised to watch over Rosemary and her friends. Being involved with Frodo's adventure was enough to make someone forget about what was happening now.

 "Rosemary." Miranda said softly and turned, standing. She embraced her niece as Rosemary hugged her. Frodo turned, watching. "I am sorry Rosemary, I forgot."

 "Its okie-dokie, Auntie Mir-Mir." The young hobbit lass smiled. She looked at Frodo for a moment. "Is he your friend, Auntie?"

 Before Miranda knew how to answer, Frodo did in her stead. 

 "Yes, I am." Frodo said, coming forward. "I'm sorry for keeping your aunt, Miss Rosemary, I was telling her something."

 "Its okie-dokie!" Rosemary said, it seeming to be her favorite phrase. "Auntie is going to play a game with us, want to join?" Frodo looked doubtful at the moment.

 "He doesn't have to, Rosemary." Miranda said scolding. "Mr. Baggins might be busy this afternoon.."

 "No, I'm not." Frodo said. Miranda turned to him and was surprised. "You would be surprised how uneventful my days are, Miranda and Miss Rosemary. I'll accompany you and play your game with your friends.

 Rosemary clapped in joy. "Follow me!"

 ~*~

 Rosemary led Frodo and Miranda down the familiar path into a small grove. Frodo's eyes widened as they reached the clearing, a small group of children had congregated around the dwarf Maple tree. He knew then what they were to play.

 "We are going to play Lords and Ladies, Auntie!" Rosemary smiled happily. "We were short two friends, so I was sent to go and get them. I figured that you'd want to play, Auntie Mir-Mir, since you liked playing this game when _you_ were little!" she giggled. Miranda blushed softly, looking away and muttering something underneath her breath. Rosemary grabbed Miranda's hand and brought her over to the small group of hobbit children.

 Rosemary began to introduce each one of her friends to the two adult hobbits. Both barely followed her quick speaking voice and names. The boys and the girls then separated into two lines, and then mixed themselves up in the lines, being with different people. They picked up hands, and began to sing. Miranda looked around to find Frodo in the mess of children, but he must have ended up on the other side of the Maple tree.

 "_Dance 'round the may pole, dance and dance. Be merry, then choose your partner, choose your partner._"

 Miranda closed her eyes as two hobbit children, a boy and a girl, came forward. These two would be choosing the two that would become the 'Lord and Lady' for the small fairytale adventure that was to follow. She felt a small hand grab her skirt and tug on it. Miranda came forward.

 "Keep your eyes closed!" the little girl's voice said to her. "We don't want the lord to see his pretty wife!" Miranda smiled and surpassed a giggle.

 The little girl stopped Miranda, and they stood hand in hand somewhere in the middle of the circle, Miranda's eyes still closed.

 "_Marry off, marry off. To the alter, 'round the may pole. Get the bride, get the Lord. Wedding day is here! Wedding day is here!_" The children in the circle sang.

 Miranda felt herself being pulled again, and then stopped. She felt the bristles of the maple tree brush against her skin, sending an itchy sensation down her back. She felt another younger hobbit take her hand and slip a small loop around her smallest finger on her right hand. The hobbit then took her hand by the wrist and placed it against the chosen Lord's hand, and they interwove their fingers together. She kept her eyes closed, wondering who the chosen Lord was.

 "Open your eyes!" the voice of the hobbit child came. 

 Miranda opened her eyes to find to surprised ocean blue eyes. Her eyes became large in surprise as well, to find that the one she had been 'married' to was none other than Frodo. She looked down at their hands, finding them interwoven and a red string tied around their smallest fingers on their right hands - Frodo's wounded hand. Miranda looked back up at him, to find that he was now looking at her evenly with no surprise in his eyes, more like pondering.

 "_Married off, married off. Lord and Lady of the day, Lord and Lady. Married off, married off. Tied together by the Red String, tried together. Married off, married off, to be forevermore!_" the children finished their song then ran about to prepare for their fantasy game that would take place next.

 Miranda looked over at the children and began to move her hand from Frodo's, but he held it. Miranda brought her eyes back up to his, seeing a light in his eyes she hadn't seen before. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was welcoming her in some way. His hand's grip became tighter on hers, but not in a painful way. Miranda looked down for a moment, seeing Rosemary there.

 "What does the Lord and Lady of the land want us to do first?" Rosemary asked.

 Miranda saw Frodo continuing to look at her through the corner of her eyes. She felt her grip tighten on his hand as well. '_To explain what exactly has just happened._' she thought, looking back up at the gentlehobbit before her.

 -*-

**a/n****: ** And so the romance begins! Now I bet you all _never_ saw that coming! ^^

**Zam**** Kenobi: **I noticed that too! I will have to go back and fix that sometime...lol.

**Shameless Advertisement:**

 "It Is You I Had Loved" by daydreamer2687 - Frodo/OC featured on Fanfiction.net ^^ (you guys have any OC romance/Frodo friendship stories? Let me know, I'd be glad to read and review ^^)


	7. Hurts to Deep

**Red String**

**Hurts to Deep**

 "Love is blossoming here in Buckland, I do say!"

 Merry and Pippin looked up from their chess game. They were once again in their favorite spot of the bar in Buckland. Pearl Proudfoot, a waitress here at the bar, stood beside them and refilled their cups. Merry glanced at Pippin, who glanced back.

 "Whatever do you mean by that, dear Pearl?" Pippin asked in an innocent tone. Merry shook his head, hoping that Pippin just did not blow their scheme.

 Pearl smiled. "Well, I've seen Mr. Baggins being accompanied by that Ms. Chubb more and more each day." She raised an eyebrow for a moment as both cousins smiled at one another. "Both seem to get along quiet nicely…and I heard they played a game with the children the other day. Little Lass Rosemary, Ms. Chubb's niece, told my younger sis all about it."

 "Gossiping must be part of the female gene." Merry muttered.

 "What did she say?" Pippin inquired.

 Pearl thought a moment, trying to recall. "She said that Mr. Baggins and Ms. Chubb played '_Lords and Ladies_' with them."

 "That game? I used to play that!" Pippin smiled, taking a drink of his ale. "I never was really picked as the Lord; Frodo always stole that honor from me."

 "Seems like he has again." Pearl commented. Merry turned his attention back to her now. "The children picked Ms. Chub to be the Lady and Mr. Baggins to be the Lord…" Merry and Pippin looked at one another in confusion. "I asked Rosemary why she did, and she said that when she was thinking about whom to make the Lord and Lady, they seemed like they'd be prefect for one another."

 "Matchmaker in the works." Merry muttered.

 Pearl nodded and saw some elderly men calling her over. "Well, good afternoon to you, gentlemen!" she then headed over.

 "Mira as the Lady and Frodo as the Lord." Pippin mused, moving his knight forward on the chessboard. Merry was silent. "That's a cute little fantasy; don't you think so, Merry?"

 There was a silence.

 "Only a fantasy, Pippin." Merry said, moving his rook. Pippin looked up at him in confusion. "I don't think Frodo can handle a romantic relationship. I heard him once say to Samwise, on the way home, that '_Some hurts go to deep to be healed_.'" Pippin lowered his eyes. "At least Frodo knows he has a friend that he can trust, and that is better than nothing, Pip. Don't worry something good will come from it."

 "Like what? So far our dear cousin's life has had nothing good come from it."

 Merry smiled sadly. "You strike hard enough at an apple on a tree long enough, you'll eventually get it down."  There was a pause. "Checkmate."

 "What!?"

~*~

 "We stood outside the doors for many hours." Frodo said. He and Miranda were now inside, him sharing more of his adventure over the remains of afternoon tea. The dinner bell of Brandy Hall had rung an hour ago, but both did not notice. "Gandalf tried many combinations as he could to get the Gates to open. The moonlight did not fail us, though. While Gandalf tried, Merry and Pippin entertained one another by throwing rocks into the lake behind us. Sam and Aragorn let Bill wander back to Bree. '_The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so much as brave as Bill_.' Aragorn told Sam."

 Miranda smiled, leaning forward in her seat to hear more of the story, as if she were there along side Frodo battling Black Riders and traveling through these wonderful places. 

 "Finally Gandalf figured it was a riddle marked upon the door. '_Speak friend and enter_.' You remember me tell you that is what it had said? Well, Gandalf recited the word for friend in Elvish, and the doors open. You see, when the Mines were made Elves and Dwarves were still friends with each other." Frodo explained. "We entered the dark cave; Gandalf lit his staff with the small stone _Arnor_, upon it. It lit the way, and we then found that the Mines had been attacked….and all the dwarves were dead." He paused for a moment; a smile of grimace came upon his face.

 "Merry and Pippin had awoken something in the lake outside. While we were trying to run out, the Lake Watcher had grabbed me and pulled me up into the air. He was unable to reach Sting, so Boromir and Aragorn came to my rescue."

 "Why would Boromir save you?" Miranda pondered out loud. Frodo turned his attention over to her, looking at her steadily. "Wasn't he after the Ring?"

 Frodo gave a short nod. "Boromir was effected by the Ring, but he was a good and loyal man at heart, a true splendor of Gondor." He sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. "Boromir was a good man, do not let the evils of the Ring cloud that. Because if you were too….." his voice dropped to a soft and toneless speaking manner again. "Then you would have to say that I was evil as well."

 Miranda reached over and put her hand over his wounded shoulder. This time he did not turn to look at her. "You are not an evil being, Frodo. I didn't mean to say Boromir was an evil man….you didn't explain exactly how he was…I suppose I shouldn't jump to such conclusions, I am sorry." Frodo didn't answer, and began to run his left thumb over the stub of his ring finger on his right hand. "Frodo…?" she asked worriedly, but he still didn't answer. Miranda stood, coming beside his chair and standing at his side.

 Frodo closed his eyes sadly, lowering his head and placing his forehead upon his hands, which were arched due to the elbows on the arms of the chair. Miranda put her hands on his shoulders, bending down to see silver tears silently water falling down his face. Miranda felt horrible, she had caused him to remember something painful because of her curiosity! Miranda squeezed his shoulders to let him know that he wasn't alone, that someone was there to comfort him. Frodo's shoulders sagged in response and his head lowered, still silently tears ran down his face.

 Miranda bit her lip, unsure what to do. She then moved her arms around his shoulders, giving him a comfortable and concerning hug. Miranda was surprised to find that he leaned back into her embrace, but his head was still lowered in shame. She wasn't sure what caused Frodo to cry…and maybe now, she didn't want to. Miranda leaned her head against his and closed her eyes, trying to comfort the broken soul. He began to shake with his tears, and Miranda's hug became tighter and opened her eyes. 

 After a few moments he stopped shaking, and was silent.

 "Miranda, please leave." He asked softly, his head still lowered. 

 Miranda pulled back, moving her hands back to his shoulders. "No, Frodo….you need to be with someone….someone needs to be here with you."

 "Miranda, please."

 Miranda looked down, eyes narrowed. "I'm not leaving, Frodo." She tried to see his eyes but he hid them from her. "Frodo, how can you heal if you keep yourself locked away from others? How can you possibly think of being better when you do not allow others to be close…especially those who care?"

 There was a slight pause. "No one can understand…."

 "If you allow others to help heal you then they can understand as much as you allow them too!" Miranda fought to keep from yelling. It would do nothing but make Frodo push her away more. "Merry and Pippin, your cousins that love you, they are worried! They hate sitting by and watching you despair more and more, knowing they can do nothing."

 "Because they cannot." He said softly. "Not even Sam can do anything….nor fully understand, no one can."

 "What makes you say that…?" Miranda's voice fell to a soft one, she looked down sadly.

 "If the Elves, most talented at healing….if Aragorn, could not heal my wounds, then what should make me believe that anything can?"

 "Frodo…."

 Frodo removed his hands from in front of his eyes, revealing clouded ones. The light Miranda had seen the day before was gone, not even a trace was left, as if it were snatched away from him. All that she could see was pain, hurt and remorse. He looked down at his hands, his norm and his maimed, and said nothing for a long moment. "Some hurts are to deep to heal with medicine." He said softly.  "Some hurts may never heal."

 "There is always a chance they may…" Miranda said softly. Frodo stood and walked away from her, to the large window. He kept his back to her, his right hand at his side while the other was in the pocket of his breeches. Miranda took a step towards him.

 "They say that I can only heal by going into the Far West." Frodo answered tonelessly. "To sail with the rest of the Elves over to the Undying Lands, and there I can heal….I would have to leave all of my friends and family behind, the Shire….everything." 

 Miranda came up behind him, and stared at his back. She wished he'd turn around and let her comfort him. Her right hand moved up and held his maimed one, her fingers lacing between his. He returned the motion, but still did not turn back. Miranda put her forehead against his shoulder blade, lowering it sadness. For some reason, hearing Frodo say that he would leave made her heart hurt. Her grip on his hand tightened suddenly, as if she were clinging him not to go.

 "If….you went to the west, would you return?" she asked softly. Her voice was so soft that if Frodo's hearing was not changed by the Morgul Blade, then he would not have heard it.

 "I…don't think that they'd let me return. Those who sail to the Undying Lands are privileged…" He said softly. Miranda looked down at their hands, seeing that he was moving his thumb in a caressing motion on her thumb, as if he felt the same pain she did. "If one would sail to get away from grief, sorrow…why they would want to return…."

 "Because, you cannot have happiness without suffering." Miranda said softly. "There's a balance….."

 Frodo finally turned around to face her. He brought her hand up, still holding it. "Yes, but not everyone is able to have the balance you speak of, Mira." Miranda looked down, unable to look at his solemn face. "I know you want to help me, Mira….but, you can't…" Miranda shut her eyes and let her bangs cover them, feeling worse now. Frodo squeezed her hand. "Sam can't even help me, Miranda…it's not your fault, don't think it is, please." 

 Miranda didn't respond. She bit her lip inside her mouth, to keep from crying. She knew this feeling inside, the dark feeling of uselessness. Being unable to help the ones you cared about, watching them waste away and finally being out of your reach for the rest of your life. Miranda kept her breathing even, having trained herself over many nights after her brother and mother died to seem like she was fine. 

 Frodo released her hand at her side. "Miranda, you should leave…."

 Miranda gave no argument this time, she grabbed her coat and left, closing the door before Frodo could finish his sentence. 

~*~

 The door to the bar opened. Pippin looked up from their third match of chess (Merry winning the last two), to see that Miranda had entered. She paid for a drink and sat in a corner near the back of the bar, staring at the wood. Pippin looked at Merry, who looked back at him. Both stood and came over with their mugs, sitting next to her.

 "Good evening, Mira, friend of mine!" Pippin said, leaning back and smiling at her. Miranda nodded to show she knew he was there, but didn't answer. Pippin looked over at Merry, who looked back.

 "Mira." Merry leaned over to her. "Mind tellin' us what's so wrong?"

 Miranda didn't look up. "I can't help you." She said softly. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you with Frodo….I can't…."

 "Miranda, calm down." Pippin said, placing a hand on her shoulder as she began to shake. "What do you mean that you can't help us with Frodo? You've already done what we've asked you to! You've given him a friend."

 Miranda shook her head side to side, tears running down her face. "Frodo won't let me…..he wont' let me help him, he said I couldn't…." she glared at the table and pounded her fist down on it, making Pippin and Merry jump from their shock.  "Every time that…that I try to help someone I care about, I am never able to help them heal….never…" she pounded her fist again, anger now taking over her sadness. People turned heads to the scene. "I'm tried of not being able to help!"

 Merry watched her sadly as her anger melted and she slumped back against the bench they sat on, lowering her head and her hair covering her face and tears. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but not knowing how to. Pippin looked down sadly.

~*~

 "You think we asked too much?" Pippin asked later that night. They were now walking back to Brandy Hall as the pub had closed for the night; Miranda had gone home hours ago. Pippin kicked a rock, sending it down the path way. 

 "Frodo has to let himself be healed." Merry stated, looking up at the stars. "He is pushing people away for some reason, something happened to him in Mordor…the only person he'll let close is Sam, but I don't think he even lets Sam be close."

 Pippin sighed. "I just wanted to help him, Merry….both of them needed someone, I agree with Little Miss Rosemary." Merry looked at him. "Both Mira and Frodo seems prefect for each other, both have lost so much and are looking for someone to heal them. Mira is ready for it…but, I don't know if Frodo is, or if he will be."

 "Well, Miranda said that he did begin to tell her the tale." Merry said thoughtfully. "Maybe he is starting to open up….Miranda shouldn't blame herself so much for Frodo's reaction….some hurts are to deep, like he said."

 "There is always a cure for everything." Pippin said. "You just have to find …..it….." he stopped. Merry stopped as well, seeing Frodo standing outside Merry's door. The two looked at each other, and then invited Frodo in.

 "So what is it you wanted to speak about?" Pippin asked, watching his cousin from the seat near the window. Frodo was standing by the window that was placed near the main street outside. He had his right hand in his pocket, his other hand held the cup of tea that Merry had given him.

 Frodo didn't turn. "Did either of you two see Miranda this evening?" he asked straight forward. Merry and Pippin looked at each other.

 "Well, yes we did." Pippin answered. 

 Frodo nodded and looked down at his steaming tea. "I suppose she wasn't all too happy."

 Merry covered Pippin's mouth and carefully thought out how to say this conversation without blowing their large scheme. "She was….upset about something, I think." He said. Frodo's shoulders sagged. "She mentioned something about not being able to help her brother or mother when they were sick, and that she felt angered about not being able to help…but, also she was hurt." Frodo didn't answer. Merry continued how to think out this predicament.  "She had a few drinks and left…probably to occupy herself."

 "I hope she didn't hurt herself." Frodo said softly.

 "I'm sure she didn't." Pippin spoke up. "After all, she isn't the kind of person to hurt herself to release her emotions. Did you see her today, Frodo?"

 "….yes." Frodo answered hesitantly. "She and I were together this afternoon, I was speaking with her….and, remembered something that I wish I didn't." he paused, collecting his thoughts. "She tried to comfort me, and…I asked her to leave." Merry and Pippin looked at one another again. "I don't want her to be hurt because of my quest…she or no one should be hurt because of it."

 "So you'll bear the scares without letting anyone else help you bear them?" Merry asked lowly. Frodo set the cup of tea down. "Frodo, Mira had to sit and watch as the last three people she's loved, her mother, father and youngest brother, she's had to watch them die slowly due to death and disease. She wants to help you before something horrible happens to you."

 Frodo turned to them. "How do you know?"

 "She told us." Pippin said. "Miranda cares a lot about you, Frodo. As Merry said, she just wants to help you heal…she doesn't know how, but she wants to. She's tried of feeling like she cannot help anyone…"

 "Like a failure." Frodo finished. He looked at the two. "Thank you for seeing me, I'll be heading to bed now." He turned and left the quarters quickly. Pippin sighed and placed his head on the table in defeat. Merry frowned.

 "We were just checked…." Merry said, referring to the chess game.

-*-

**A/N: **That one was a long one! ^_^;; good, I need a long one here once in a while. I love you all for reviewing so much! *tear* 

**Diadora****: ** Nope! I won't leave unless I state so ^^

**No Everyone the Angst Won't Last Long******

**Shameless Advertisement:**

"In the Darkness Bind Them" by myheartxyourknife on FF.NET It's a baby story, but has great potential! Read! 

Also, I want to make a fanfiction website/archive for OC romances and Mary Sues (picked out MS's of course), what do you all think?


	8. A Healing Thread

**Red String**

**A Healing Thread**

 Miranda stood outside Frodo's door three days later. She nodded to herself, if she was going to keep her promise – as well as keeping a dear friend – she would have to forgive and forget that fight. After all, part of healing was letting go of past mistakes. She raised her hand and knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. There was none, and she raised her eyebrow, knocking again.

 "If you're looking for Master Baggins, he isn't in." 

 Miranda turned and saw one of the maids from Tuckborough.  The maid came to Mira, and bowed her head in a manner of respect. 

 "He said he was going off for a walk earlier this morn, Miss. Would you like me to inform him that you were here, when he returns?"

 Miranda shook her head. "Its alright…" she looked out one of the windows in the hall for a brief moment, seeing the leaves fall. "Do you have any idea where he went on this walk?"

 "No, ma'am." The maid quickly responded. "Are you sure you don't want me to inform Master Baggins?"

 "I'm sure, good day." Miranda walked down the hall and out of Brandy Hall. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and headed out for her brother's home. She'd made arrangements with him that day, if she wasn't busy; she'd stop by for a visit. She was the second child, born after her elder brother Olo, and then her brothers Ronald and Tugo followed. Not much was new in her family, same old doings in the Shire. Maybe that's why so many Tooks went on adventures, something besides the plain old boring Shire. 

 Miranda knocked on her Brother Ronald's door. As she waited for an answer, she flipped her braid back over her shoulder. There was a running of padded feet and then some yelling. Miranda smiled, that was her brother's family alright. The door opened and Miranda was pounced on by two children, both twins. Angelica and Ted, both six. Rosemary was her brother Olo's only child. Miranda laughed and stood, brushing herself up and hugged the two small hobbits.

 "Auntie Mai-Mai!" Angelica squealed. Each of her brother's children had separate nicknames for her most of the time. "Mommy made me a new doll, want to see? She's so pretty…."

 "Well, I caught a frog!" Ted interrupted his sister happily. Angelica let out a wail of disgust and hid her face in her hands. "I caught him at the pond yesterday, want to see?"

 "I'll see both, I am sure." Miranda smiled. "Perhaps I should say hellos to your parents before you both go on a ruckus about competing for my attention?"

 "Whats that mean?" Angelica asked.

 "It means not fighting over to show her what we have." Ted rolled his eyes at his sister. "You're stupid!"

 "I am not!"

 Miranda rolled her eyes at the two and pushed them both inside, closing the door behind her. She put her scarf on the hanger along with her coat as the two children stood in the hallway arguing. She turned her eyes down the hall as Ronald came to the door, waving to her, and she returned the motion. Ronald came over and picked Angelica up.

 "What did I tell you two about arguing?" Ronald asked.

 "He started it!" "She started it!" they both yelled at the same time. Miranda shook her head.

 Ronald placed Angelica down. "Alright, that is it. Angelica, go help your mother with luncheon, and Ted you go out and play until luncheon is done. When you hear the bell ring, you come straight home, you here? And don't get dirty, if your mother sees you covered in mud like this morning, she'll have both of our heads." Ted nodded and grabbed his small coat, running out of the hole. Angelica scurried down the hall to the kitchen. Ronald smiled and hugged his sister. "Well, it's been awhile."

 "I'm sorry." Miranda smiled. "I've been busy."

 "You've finally found something to do besides be an old granny?" Ronald asked teasingly. Miranda rolled her eyes, hitting her brother on the arm playfully. "Ow, stop it." He joked and invited her down into the living room. "So, seriously, when do you plan to open that healers you wanted to?"  He picked up his children's toys.

 "Not yet." Miranda said. "I want to go and learn more healing herbs from Aunt Lilly before I do."

 "She's invited you back to Hobbiton so soon?" Ronald asked. "I didn't think she'd want to see you for another four months, after all you just returned since the end of July, Mira. Do you seriously plan to go there? Perhaps you should just move in with her."

 "I don't know…" Miranda trailed off, thinking. She looked out the window, thinking. It was half way through September already…Frodo would be leaving for Hobbiton soon….

 "Excuse me?" 

 Miranda turned, seeing her sister-in-law standing there, hands on her hips. Her name was Claudia Brockburttle Chubb. She had the normal fashion for hobbit lass's hair style, long and curly, brunette as well. She had on a boring orange dress, no other fancies about her. Hobbit woman were starting to become too similar. Miranda smiled weakly, she didn't fancy either of her sister-in-laws. Both had a habit of  chit chattering to much, and also rumor spreading. She embraced her sister-in-law none the less, she was family.

 "You don't bother to come for months, and then you just drop out of no where?" Claudia asked, shaking her finger at Miranda scolding. "Not very hobbit like, Miranda Anne Chubb. Perhaps if you came by and visited more often then you wouldn't be stuck in your home all day moping!"

 Miranda frowned, trying to keep her anger down. "I'm sorry….I've just been…"

 "I've heard she's been snooping around that Frodo Baggins." Came the voice of Olivia Burrows Chubb, her brother Olo's wife. She had the same hair and dress that of Claudia, except she was blond haired and had on a red dress. Olivia came up behind Claudia. "No use in snooping around him, he'll get you nothing in life!"

 Miranda glanced back pleadingly at her brother, who seemed to be fancying himself with the fireplace.

 "Honestly, Miranda, honey." Claudia joined in on the bashing. "You are nearly forty and have not found a husband, what dignity is in that? If you don't find a husband you'll end up being just like your silly Aunt, who lives all alone in her hole all day."

 "But do find someone better than _Baggins_." Olivia rolled her eyes. "You might have had a rather nice chance with the hobbit lad when he didn't disappear off like that! You can't trust any hobbit who has been out past Bree, isn't right. They'll end up just as crazy and stupid as that old Bilbo. Why do you think that we didn't marry a Took or a Brandybuck? Honestly, Miranda! Set your goals higher!"

 Miranda glared. "How can you speak about Frodo or Mr. Bilbo Baggins like that? You don't know either of them or what they went through!"

 "Oh so you _have_ been snooping around Frodo Baggins!" Claudia smiled in her gossip smile. Miranda smacked herself mentally for doing that. "I suppose he is rather cracked like his uncle now, isn't he…"

 "Claudia, dear." Ronald came up behind his sister. "I think luncheon is burning." Both Claudia and Olivia turned and headed for the kitchen quickly. Ronald sighed and sat in the chair beside his sister. "Sorry about that, Miranda."

 "Both are about as deep as a puddle." Miranda muttered, and looked at her brother. "I don't really see what either you or Olo see in them, but then again they probably do act different than me." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "SO, Ronald, you never told me that Olo was here."

 "He is out at market." Ronald said.  "He and Rosemary. Claudia decided to have a lovely family reunion since we haven't had one when you returned from Hobbiton."

 "I think I'm glad for that!" Miranda spoke up hotly, glaring at the floor. "Neither have any right to speak of Frodo that way, they don't know what he has gone through, they are just as stuck up as Siamese cats. Just because Frodo is your average bloody shallow hobbit."

 "That's a little harsh, Miranda, don't you think so?"

 "No I don't! In fact…"

 Miranda was stopped in her sentence by the door opening. She peaked outside the archway into the living room, seeing her brother Olo and Rosemary come in, and Ted following close behind. Ronald jumped up to help Olo out as the luncheon bell rang. Miranda scurried the two children into the large dinning room, wishing she could just skip the meal herself. 

 ~*~

 Miranda rubbed her forehead as she walked to her home later that afternoon. Dealing with the noisy children didn't bother her, but the constant bashing and bickering of Claudia and Olivia was what had given her such a horrible headache. She was used to the constant nagging of her finding a husband, but bashing on her friends was that of something unforgivable in her book. She reminded herself not to invite the two to the wedding she would have someday when she found the right gentlehobbit to marry.

 Miranda looked up, finding Frodo standing in front of her door, waiting for her to answer. She had to smile at this. She slowly crept up behind him (the gate door was left open) and placed her hands on his shoulders quickly. "Waiting for me to answer?"

 Frodo nearly jumped out of his skin as if someone had made a large firecracker explosion. He quickly turned, shock written on his face and saw Miranda. Miranda giggled softly, and he merely shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well, I was waiting for a hobbit lass, not a explosion of an army of goblins."

 "That is a complement?" Miranda asked, lifting her eyebrow. Frodo shook his head, turning a slight shade of pink. "Here, lets get inside." She opened the door, letting Frodo enter then closed the door behind him. She took off her scarf and coat, placing it away and headed for the sitting room, Frodo following her. "Forgive me for not being here, I was at luncheon with my brothers and their families." 

"Yes, I know." Frodo said, sitting down in the seat near the fireplace. Miranda looked at him oddly. "I ran into Olo and your niece at the market on my walk, they told me that you were going to be over there." He looked up at her, seeing her rub her forehead again. "Are you alright?"

 "Just a headache." Miranda spoke, sighing. "My sister-in-laws gave it to me after their bickering and nagging." Frodo nodded slowly, and then rolled his left shoulder as if it were in discomfort. Miranda recognized this as his wounded shoulder, from the wraiths.

 "Now my turn to ask, are you alright?" She came over to him worriedly, putting her hand on his arm, their argument seemed forgotten already. Frodo let out a slight frustrated sigh. "Frodo, answer me."

 "It has a muscle cramp, nothing serious Miranda, I promise." He said, and saw that his answer obliviously didn't please her. Frodo guessed that her mind had automatically thought of the wraiths, seeing as how the anniversary was quickly coming up. Miranda shook her head at him, and pulled him to his feet. "Miranda…."

 "Frodo, don't worry." Miranda smiled. "If it really is just a cramp, I have something that will help with it." She grabbed his arm and led him to the familiar kitchen. Miranda rummaged through a cabinet with many bottled herbs. Frodo stood, his hands in his pockets, behind her, watching her. Miranda smiled in triumph and gave a slight jump to reach the bottle she was looking for. She pulled it down, pulled off the cork and took out two leaves, and then a small bowl with a medium rounded stick and began to mash the two together. Frodo picked up the bottle, seeing that the worn writing on it read 'Kingsfoil'. He let out a small weary smile and placed the bottle down, continuing to watch her.

 Miranda removed the stick and the placed some cold water into the mixture, making the small torn pieces of leaves wet. She then placed them into a little pouch, tying the top of it with a string that had a bead at the end of it. She placed the pouch down, retrieved a mug from the cabinet and filled the kettle with water, placing it over the fireplace and created a fire. She watched the kettle as if she were an excited little bird. Frodo continued to watch the processes, rolling his left shoulder back once in a minute. Miranda took the kettle off the hook and pored some water into the mug, then placed the pouch inside it, and twinkled some sugar inside the drink to make it sweeter. Miranda held the mug out to him, and he took it.

 "Just like Sam." Frodo smiled and took the mug from her, sitting down on the chair that was there, he looked up at her to find that she was still excited.

 "I learned it from my Aunt." She said happily. "She's the healer in Hobbiton, and I go over about every summer to help her run her little office for a while. I'm hoping that sometime I'll be able to open one here in Buckland." 

 Frodo lifted an eyebrow playfully. "Then I suppose I am your first patient…" he moved his head a little away from the mug as if it were a poison. Miranda shook her head, folding her arms. Frodo brought the mug up took a small drink of the herb tea, making a slight sour face at its taste. He looked up at her. "It could use more sugar." Miranda looked surprise and then embarrassed and looked down blushing. 

 "Did it help?" she asked, not looking up. She felt Frodo take her right hand in his, and she brought her eyes up to him. He smiled and let out a little nod, still having a sour look on his face. She smiled happily; she stood there, unsure of what to do next. Frodo stood, holding the warm cup in his left hand.

 "I suppose I have a story to continue?" he asked, and Miranda nodded, but then looked away.

 "I'm sorry for a few days ago, Frodo…." She said softly. "I didn't mean to have you remember something ill." She looked back up at him. He shook his head at her, and squeezed her hand. Miranda figured he meant that it didn't bother him, and so the two headed back to the living room.

 By the time Frodo had reached the tale telling of Lorien, it was already well past afternoon tea. He had gone silent at a long moment after he spoke of the Fall of Gandalf, and she had sat next to him, taking his hand and holding it in comfort. He continued on, speaking of the Mirror of Galadriel, and also how Sam had admired the Elven Queen. Miranda let out soft laugh at this, and Frodo shook his head.

 "She was very fair." He commented.

 "Of course she was, she is an Elf." Miranda pointed out, Frodo let out a smirk, seeing that he had been caught. "I think you fancied her as well."

 "She was very fair." He repeated as if it could defend him. Miranda laughed again. He then went on to describe the gift giving, and all that Galadriel had bestowed upon their weary Fellowship. "She had adorned us all in cloaks, the one that you've seen me wearing. She gave Merry and Pippin Elven daggers; both seemed rather confused on why they would bear such a thing. Unto Aragorn she gave a sheath with shimmering gems, one that would protect his sword, and a small green stone that had been given down Galadriel's kindred line. To Boromir she gave a golden belt. Merry and Pippin received silver belts with golden flowers, and each an Elven dagger. Legolas received a Bow of Lorien and new arrows. Sam received a rope from the Elves, and also a small box filled with earth from Galadriel's orchard, for him to use when he returned to the Shire after the guest. I learned later that she had given Gimli three strands of her golden hair, for Gimli had fallen into a fancy for her."

 Miranda smiled. "That's so cute." She commented. Frodo glanced at her.

 "All the Elves were unsure of Gimli's request of Galadriel, but they spoke no evils of it." Frodo paused. "Then she came to me. The gift she gave me was a small crystal phial, filled with the light of Earendil, the Elven star. She told me '_May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out_.' I couldn't find any words to say in thanks, so I bowed as low as I could in gratitude. Galadriel then sent us to our boats, and we left Lorien through the water passage of the Great River."

 "Lothlorien sounds like a magical place." Miranda said half-dreamily, leaning back onto the back of the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Frodo studied her reaction to the newest part of the tale he had woven for her. She stared off, and his eyes went down to see that his hand was still held by hers, and she made no move to remove it. Frodo looked back up at her face, not making any moves to move his hand as well.

 "If I could, I would take you to see it." He said softly.

 Miranda looked at him, feeling her face redden. She looked down, unable to think of anything to say. This is how he must have felt after the gift that Galadriel had given to him. "Do you still have the crystal phial she gave to you?"

 "Sam has it now." Frodo replied. "Perhaps next time you come to Hobbiton, he will show it to you." He then thought of where to begin his next stage of the tale. The more difficult parts were starting to surface now. He frowned in discomfort and rolled his shoulder again, bringing his hand from Miranda's and rubbing the wound.

 Miranda looked at him. "Frodo, are you sure you are alright?" she didn't bother to recommend him to see a healer. A healer of the Shire would not know how to treat any wounds of blades from distant evil lands. He nodded and rolled his shoulder again, continuing to rub it. 

 "I should head to the Shire within a few days." He said thoughtfully. Miranda felt her face move into slight shock. "Sam will be wondering why I haven't returned yet…and he will want to look after me while I am ill." He looked at her to find that she was now looked off at one of the other walls. "I won't be able to finish the tale before I leave, Miranda."

 "That doesn't matter." She said stubbornly. "It is more important to be well Frodo, I worry more for your health than knowing the next part of your story right now." She looked at him, seeing him nod in understanding. "When will you be leaving?"

 "At soonest, the day after tomorrow."

 Miranda nodded. "Should I see you off then?" 

 "I'd appreciate that, thank you."

 ~*~

 Miranda sighed sadly, leaning against the mailbox outside her home just two days later. Frodo had already left for Hobbiton, despite how much Merry and Pippin had wanted him to stay. Olivia and Claudia were pleased that he had gone, saying now that Miranda could focus less on him and more on finding a wonderful suitor. She sighed again, nerved by Buckland. She needed a nice long holiday. The messenger boy came to her hole.

 "Good day, Miss Miranda!" he said happily, shuffling through his large amounts of letters. "How be you today?"

 "I'm fine, thank you Milo." She responded. Milo nodded and finally found a letter for her.

 "Here you go, Miss Miranda, sorry for the delay." He sighed. "All the children are getting letters from grandparents for the holidays already! Can you believe that? It isn't nearly fall yet, and they are already inviting them to come and spend the winter holidays with them. I don't understand."

 "Well, time for them goes rather quickly." Miranda noted. Milo nodded and said his goodbye, heading for her neighbors hole. Miranda opened the letter from her Aunt, reading quickly over it. She smiled happily and nearly torn the letter in two.

 Aunt Lilly had invited her over for winter holidays, in Hobbiton.

-*-

**a/n****: **See the angst didn't last long! And everything is going to be happy, winter holidays in Hobbiton with Frodo! ~.^ cute, ne? I can't believe this is already eight chapters, where has all the writing gone!? And why isn't the romance started?! Drat me and my horrible realistic thinking. Oh well. I must say thank you everyone so much for bothering to put up with this story for these eight chapters. I can't say how long it will be, but I'm not done yet. ^^ 

**myheartxyourknife****: **You are very welcome! ^^ Hope my review gave you some good feelings or something….(making up races are fun ^_^)

**ElegantArrow64: **Ummm was this a thank you for a good chapter or just Frodo bashing? XD Yes well, Frodo never really seemed like he accepted much help from anyone besides Sam, sorry -_-

**FrodoBaggins87: **Of course I'll let you all know when the site is posted! ^^ In fact I have a URL here for you guys to send me what I need so I can post your things up on the site if you wish them to be.

**Have I done this many review feedback? ß-put WWW. In front**

Read here how to submit your stories to the soon website! ^_^ Follow the rules please, don't worry, I'm not that harsh! 


	9. A Knife of the Past

**Red String**

**A Knife of the Past**

 Miranda happily waved the customer off. She turned, seeing her Aunt Lilly sweeping the front step to her home-healing office. Miranda sighed happily, wrapping her coat tighter around her. She loved Hobbiton much more than she did Buckland. All her picky family and bossy in-laws, it was nice to go out on a holiday. Miranda returned inside her Aunt's home, cleaning up along her way.

 Aunt Lilly looked up and smiled as the gate to her home was opened. Rosie Cotton Gamgee smiled, coming up to the gate. Rosie's small stomach was getting larger, proof of her pregnancy and happy life with her husband, Samwise Gamgee. "Ah, if it isn't Mrs. Gamgee, what can I do for you this morn, darlin'?" Aunt Lilly asked.

Rosie smiled, coming up next to Aunt Lilly. "I'm fine, thank you." She looked inside the house for a moment. "I was just wonderin' if you have anything to cure mornin' sickness?" the two let out a laugh. "Sam is getting overly worried about it."

 "Men always do, men always do." Aunt Lilly nodded. "Come, come in Rosie, no point in you standing outside, come in." she let Rosie enter first the closed the door behind her, and placing the broom at the door. She scurried off into the kitchen, where she kept all of her medicines. Rosie wandered off into the sitting room, finding Miranda placing things away. Rosie watched her curiously, unsure of whom this hobbit was.

 Miranda turned and saw her Aunt's guest, smiling sheepishly. "Hullo, what can I do for you?" Rosie tilted her head. "Oh, right..I'm sorry. My name is Miranda Chubb, niece of Lilly Chubb."

 "Ah, so _you_are the fabulous Miranda I've heard of." Rosie smiled, clapping her hands together. Miranda blinked. "Frodo has told Sam and I much about you, Miranda….I see he was accurate in his telling of you."

 Miranda's eyes widened as the light came on. "You are Mr. Gamgee's wife, are you not?" Rosie nodded. "My apologizes… I've been …..Frodo's told you about me!?"

 Rosie laughed. "Yes, he has." She sat down. "Sam wanted to know _everything _about what Frodo had done in Buckland, and well, he mentioned that he spent a lot of time with you." Miranda looked away, a slight pink on her cheeks. "He really admires you, Miss Miranda, you know that?"

 "He….does?"

 "Well when he talked about you he seemed to really have enjoyed spending time with you." Rosie smiled. "And also, he had some kind of light in his eyes too. I think he fancies you in more ways than one, Miranda." She looked up as Aunt Lilly returned with nothing in hand. "Something wrong, Miss Lilly?"

 "I'm afraid that I don't have anythin' made at the moment, darlin'." Aunt Lilly sighed. "I can have it done by tomorrow, but you shouldn't be around much like that."

 "Everyone says that." Rosie sighed. She smiled. "That isn't a problem; Miss Miranda can take it up to Bag End for me tomorrow, I'm not doing anything." She winked at Miranda who turned a near scarlet color. Miranda nodded numbly and turned around as Aunt Lilly took Rosie to the door.

 Were people purposely trying to get her to spend time with Frodo? Then again, he didn't know she was here in Hobbiton. She'd been busy with her Aunt, and Frodo hadn't come down into the market lately. Miranda pondered for a moment, and then she felt dark chills run down her spine. She ran out into the hallway, seeing Aunt Lilly wave Rosie off.

 "Aunt!" Miranda asked as if her life depended on her answer. Aunt Lilly turned to her. "What's today?"

 "It's the 5th of October, silly." Aunt Lilly smiled happily while Miranda's face fell to a grave one. "Oh don't look so horrified about seeing Bag End, Miranda; it is a very nice hole. Bilbo's father built it himself! That's what I call a crafty hobbit." She rambled on as Miranda was only half listening. "And did you know that it was only a few months ago Frodo Baggins resigned as Mayor of the Shire? He did a wonderful job. He received Bag End back from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, never thought Lobelia was a real wonderful hobbit woman, but, to each his own I suppose…." She looked at Miranda. "What's wrong with you, Miranda?"

 "Just thinking." Miranda said in a distant thinking voice. October 6th, Frodo was going to be ill tomorrow. "I may end up staying longer than I need to tomorrow, Aunt Lilly."

 "That's fine." Aunt Lilly smiled. "You've done your share for today, you can have a slacker day tomorrow…I may close tomorrow anyways! I'm running low, time to get down and dirty with the herbs, come on dear, help me!"

* * *

  


 Miranda stood in front of Bag End the next day. For a short moment, the fear and worry of the date passed away as she stood in awe of the hobbit hole. Just as her Aunt had said, this hobbit hole was very lovely. She gulped down the knot in her throat then knocked on the door, waiting for a moment. There was a scuffle and the door opened to show Rosie. Miranda smiled. "Hullo Miss Rosie." Rosie nodded, though she seemed worried and let the hobbit lass in. Miranda placed down the small basket in her arm and removed her scarf and coat. Rosie studied the Bucklander's attire. It was a dark green, near black, skirt and bodice with a ivory shirt that came around her arms, showing her shoulders.

 "I'm sorry, Miss Miranda." Rosie said, concern was riddled in her voice. "Frodo can't see you today….he is…."

 "Ill." Miranda said softly.

 Rosie's eyes sparked with acknowledgment. "So I was right." She said thoughtfully. "Frodo did tell you parts of his quest?" Miranda nodded solemnly. "Then perhaps you can make him feel better, Miss Miranda. He hasn't left bed all morning, and early in the morning Sam was called out to do some work in the Shire, he won't be back till late evening and the earliest, and I don't know what to do! If you know of Frodo's journey then you can help."

 "I can't heal him." Miranda said softly. "I don't know how to fix wounds from evil blades of distant lands….especially when they attack the spirit." She said the last part to herself as Rosie dragged her down the hall to the bedroom hall of Bag End. How big this hole was!

 "You can at least accompany him then, Miss Miranda!" Rosie said, almost near pure hysterics. "Sam would know what to do, but he isn't here, and I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to do anything right and that…"

 "Calm down Rosie!" Miranda said, gripping the hobbit woman's arm gently. She waited till Rosie had calmed before speaking. "Did Frodo say anything to you and Sam before he went to bed last night?"

 Rosie thought for a moment, contemplating the previous night's events. "He said that he wasn't feeling well, his shoulder was cramping and that he felt a little cold, he went to bed. Sam checked on him before we went to bed and Frodo had four large blankets on his bed. Then, this morning when I checked on him to ask what he wanted to eat, nearly all of them were on the floor and he was shivering." Rosie shuddered.

 Miranda nodded, worry replacing fear now. Frodo never did describe how he was when he was ill due to the wraith attack. She looked at Rosie before opening the door to Frodo's room, Rosie nodded that she could go in. Miranda felt a slight pink come to her cheeks. She opened the door, seeing how dark it was even though it was now early afternoon. Rosie peaked in as well, seeing that the room was a mess, blankets on the floor, piles of papers everywhere, though Rosie seemed to know what the papers were for.

 Miranda entered the room slowly, coming over to the bed where Frodo lay, feeling herself shaking in fear. Frodo's back was to her and Rosie, and he was entangled in his bedding as if it were a spider that had trapped him. Miranda placed her hand on his arm (his left one, he was laying on his right) and found that it was freezing cold. She pulled her hand back quickly as if it were burned and shivered from its touch. Frodo rolled over onto his other side, his eyes closed as if he were asleep. Miranda motioned Rosie to come in, and the Gamgee did slowly as if she were afraid the room was intoxicated with some vile force.

 "Bring me a hot compress, Rosie." Miranda instructed. "His arm is freezing." Rosie nodded and hurried out of the room to do as she was told. Miranda turned back to Frodo as he made a slight groan and opened his eyes. He looked up at Miranda and she smiled at him, getting on her knees beside the bed and putting her arms on the mattress. "Hullo, Frodo." She said softly and happily.

 Frodo looked at her for a moment with distant foggy eyes then rolled his shoulder back in discomfort again. He shut his eyes and his shoulder jerked as if stabbed. "My shoulder hurts." He muttered. Miranda frowned sadly, putting her hand over his maimed one. "It's cold." He let out a groan of discomfort. "Sam, close the window."

 Miranda looked down. Frodo didn't even see her there. She quickly stood, moving the thick blankets so they covered Frodo up to below his shoulders, so if needed she could place the hot compress onto his shoulder. Frodo let out a sad sigh, nuzzling down and keeping his eyes closed. Miranda stood by his side, her hands on his right arm. She squeezed his arm, seeing if he was even awake, knowing that someone was there. Frodo let out a soft groan, and he moved his left hand up to take Miranda's. She let out a small gasp at how cold it was. His eyes shut tighter, as if he were thinking through his pain. His grip became tighter on her hand, and Miranda wondered what to do.

 "Miranda!" Rosie's voice came from down the halls of Bag End. "Come here, I need your help."

 "Coming!" She called back. Miranda turned, heading for the door when she felt something grab her arm. She stopped, looked over her shoulder to see Frodo looking at her with soft begging eyes. She came back to him, kneeling at his bedside. He said something but she couldn't hear it, so she leaned down near his lips, turning her head so her ear was closer.

 "Don't go." His voice was softer than a whisper. Miranda looked at him, frowning, unsure what to do. His grip tightened to a clinging one, closing his eyes and wincing as if stabbed in the shoulder. Miranda brought her hand up, feeling his forehead. It was clammy and warm, showing that he had a slight fever.  

 Miranda turned her head. "Rosie, I don't think I can come." She called. "He has a fever, where is that blasted hot compress, Rosie!?" she let out a soft cry of distress as if Frodo were to die without it. Within a moment Rosie returned to the room, handing it to Miranda. Miranda placed the hot water bag over Frodo's shoulder, he let out a small cry of discomfort due to the reaction of heat mixing with cold, but he settled down. Rosie caught sight of his hand on her arm and smiled at Miranda.

 "I told you he fancied you." Rosie said softly. Miranda smiled weakly, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Rosie set off to get another compress ready for when the current one cooled. Miranda looked down at his maimed hand, holding softly in hers.

 She looked up at him, worriedly. Frodo had told her that he could only heal by sailing into the West…with the Elves. Miranda bit her lip, wondering what would happen if he didn't leave….would he die in his illness? Would she come to him one day to find that he was no longer of this world that he had departed? Thinking about him dieing brought a harsh pain to her heart, making her shake. She lowered her head, feeling her skin touch the covers of the mattress. She felt water down from her eyes, cascading down her nose onto the covers. She bit her lip hard to keep her cries silent.

 '_How could I have fallen in love so quickly…._' She thought to herself, clenching her fist in confusion, feeling hurt. '_Frodo wouldn't die…he wouldn't….he couldn't…._' she felt like she wanted to break something then collapse crying. She opened her eyes, her version blurry as Frodo's maimed hand moved some of her hair behind her rounded pointed ear. She looked up at him, blinking and causing more tears to come down.

 Frodo moved her tears away from her face, moving his hand to hold hers. Miranda held his tightly, wanting him to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. That he wouldn't die in his illness that he'd live until it was her time to pass, and then he'd follow. Miranda closed her eyes sadly, feeling more tears come down, her hand clinging onto his. He held hers weakly and lovingly. Frodo looked over at the door with distant eyes as Rosie re-entered the room. Rosie frowned, unsure of what had happened. Frodo closed his eyes again.

 "Mr. Frodo!"

 Frodo groaned and opened his eyes slowly, finding Samwise Gamgee, his beloved gardener and friend standing beside his bed, seemingly happy. Frodo pushed himself to sit up, frowning and rolling his shoulder again. He looked at Sam with a sad smile. "Hullo Sam."

 "I'm sorry for not being here, pardon, Mr. Frodo." Sam said sadly. "I was called away on a favor and you know how the Hobbiton folk are, you don't come immediately then you are the laughin' stalk of the whole town." Frodo nodded numbly, smiling at Sam's humor. "Seems like you faired well without me, though, sir."

 "He had help." Sam turned, seeing Rosie in the entrance to the bed room. Rosie moved aside, showing Miranda standing in the hallway, looking sad and almost scared. "This is the healer's niece, Sam, Miranda Chubb."

 Sam smiled. "So, you are Miss Miranda." Miranda nodded. "Nice to meet you." Miranda looked at Frodo worriedly. Sam glanced at Rosie, who nodded, and Sam let her enter. Miranda slowly came to Frodo's bed, as if it were his death bed. Frodo looked at her, surprised for a moment, and then smiled sadly.

 "So then, I wasn't dreaming." He said thoughtfully. Miranda blushed and looked down. He looked at her worriedly now, taking her hand in his, she looked up a little, showing her concern, worry and fear.

 Sam followed Rosie as she walked down to the kitchen. "What's wrong with Miss Miranda, Rosie?"

 Rosie sighed and turned to Sam, hugging him. Sam blinked, and held her, unsure of what had transpired when he had left. "Sam, Miranda is worried that Frodo will die in his illness. She loves him, I can see it when I look at her….and it's always painful to think of loosing a loved one." She looked at him as Sam nodded, looking at the ground. "You should know that better than anyone, Samwise, epically with Frodo." She continued to head down to the kitchen.

 Sam frowned, clenching his fists. Even with the blasted Ring destroyed, it still left harmful marks on his master. He returned to the bedroom hall, peaking into Frodo's room. Frodo now sat near the edge of the bed beside Miranda, holding her as tears claimed her. Sam looked at both of them, seeing that it was almost like they felt the same pain, when neither sad anything. Sam wondered.

* * *

  


**A/n: **None really. Sad chapter, angsty, nice music to listen to helps with this. I think it's about time Miranda had another nice little dream about Frodo. ~_^

**ElegantArrow64: **I meant to be humorous, I'm sorry to have made you feel bad. __****

**Carcilwen****Greenleaf: **Hobbit names are funny ^_^


	10. Deora ar mo Chorí

**Red String**

**Deora**** ar mo Chori**

**(Tears on My Heart)**

 The sky was clear, the leaves falling from the re-grown trees of the Shire. The weather was getting colder as October visited the Shire more and more. Miranda hugged her large thick coat around her more, walking beside Frodo. It was about a week since he was ill, and he seemed to have recovered. He just looked older and tired, like an old hobbit trapped inside a youthful body. Miranda looked at the clear sky as they walked down into Hobbiton Market. She'd visited Rosie, checking on the Gamgee's pregnancy and Frodo asked for her to accompany him.

 Frodo wore a simple white shirt, a light blue high buttoned vest, and a dark overcoat; he wore a pair of dark blue breeches as well. The whole attire topped off by the grey cloak he had received from Lorien. It made him look sadder, more solemn and worn in Miranda's mind. She didn't say anything; she didn't want to offend him. She had seen him after and during his illness…what the quest had cost him. She guessed that the quest had also cost his maimed hand…even though many in the Shire believed it was some accident somehow.

 "Something wrong, Miranda?" he asked as they took a turn on one of the paths. Miranda jumped from her thoughts, shaking her head. "Your mind seems far off, I was just curious."

 "It's alright." Miranda said. "I've just been thinking much of late." Frodo glanced at her with her formalness. "Maybe Olivia and Claudia's bickering is getting to me."

 "Olivia and Claudia?" Frodo asked, turning his full attention to her. 

 "My in-laws I spoke of." Miranda answered. "They've just been complaining so much about how much I am missing out on." Frodo looked forward, solemn and content. "They say I am missing out on so much just because of those whom I spend time with and that I am not married yet."

 "To each his own." Frodo answered. "Everyone has a time that suites them."

 "When do_ you_ think someone should marry, Frodo?" Miranda asked, looking at him. He looked forward to their destination. After her had been ill, it had become harder for Miranda to tell his emotions, even in his eyes. He seemed distant more often now. The only thing she could tell was the light in his eyes (the one that Rosie said was only there when Miranda was talked about or when she was around). He seemed to be in thought though, even though he did not answer right away. Miranda smiled and waved to the little hobbits they passed, who returned the gesture. Their parents eyed the two, especially Frodo, before scurrying their children away.  

 Miranda glanced over and saw that Frodo had caught on to this, but he now looked ahead again and a slight hurt was in his eyes. She frowned, taking his hand in hers and squeezing to comfort him. He squeezed back lightly, and didn't remove his hand from hers. 

 Frodo suddenly answered her question. "Everyone has a time with they are ready, you can't push them or force them to marry." Miranda looked at him. "If you believe in it, there is a special someone for everyone; you just have to find them."

 "Do you believe that?" Miranda asked. Frodo glanced at her through the corner of his eyes as if to say 'what about you?' Miranda looked forward now. "When I was younger, I did. I mean, what girl doesn't? Finding your 'knight in shining armor' and having them take care of you and love you till the worlds end is something that all girls fantasize about when they are little." She blushed a little. "I suppose I grew up out of that. But, I do think there is someone that maybe you are meant to be with, it's nice to think that." She turned her gaze to him, seeing that he was still looking forward, an unreadable expression on his face. 

 "I never really believed it." He answered softly. "It seemed rather silly of girls to think that, then again I was a lad when I thought that." Miranda nodded in understanding. "But, I don't think I do at all. Maybe others have someone for them, but I don't think that I do, not after…" he trailed off in the middle of his thought. Miranda looked at him oddly. "When will you be returning for Buckland?" he asked out of no where. 

 Miranda shrugged honestly. "I don't know…Olo and Ronald may be inviting Aunt Lilly and me to Buckland for the holidays, but she doesn't like traveling much." She looked at him. "How about you? Sam and Rosie have anything planned?"

 "They are going to be spending the holidays at the Cotton's home." Frodo informed. "The Gamgee's are going to be joining them there, and so Bag End will be a very empty place." Miranda looked at the ground in thought. "Perhaps you and your Aunt would like to come?" he asked softly and almost hesitantly. Miranda smiled and looked up at him. Frodo looked at her, seemingly shy about asking such a thing.

 "Of course!" Miranda said happily, grabbing onto his arm with both hands in excitement. Frodo was surprised by her outburst. "No one should have to be alone during family holidays, Frodo Baggins."

~*~

 Aunt Lilly looked up from her sweeping (getting those old leaves from the fallen trees off her front step) as Frodo and Miranda came down the road; Miranda was carrying a basket with food in it, her other arm wrapped around Frodo's as held it out to her in a gentleman fashion. Aunt Lilly smiled to herself as Frodo came up to the gate and nodded in greetings and Miranda opened the gate. Frodo came up behind her as Miranda held the basket out to her Aunt.

 "Here are the veggies you wanted me to buy." Miranda said. Aunt Lilly chuckled at her childish talk and stepped aside for Miranda to move into the hole.

 "Good day to you, Mr. Baggins." Aunt Lilly said, nodding. Frodo smiled. "I see you are faring well in the chilly weather that has come down upon our little Shire. The Predictor, Miss Primrose Tussle, said it was going to be a very cold one, the worst we've had in the Shire for a long while. I wouldn't doubt her."

 "Yes, according to what I've heard she's always been rather good at predicting the weather." Frodo said thoughtfully. "Fall started early this year."

 "The trees probably getting a head start on their sleeping." Aunt Lilly said, sweeping again. "After the ruckus that Sharkey caused, wouldn't surprise me a darn bit if the trees want to sleep a little early this year! The poor things."

 Miranda returned from the hole and smiled. "They are all away, Aunt." Aunt Lilly nodded, sweeping again. Frodo looked at Miranda then at Aunt Lilly. Miranda could tell that he wanted to walk with her more, even though they had spent the whole day walking already. "If it is fine with you, I'm going to go finish our walk."

 Aunt Lilly nodded, and grabbed Miranda' by the arm first; Miranda leaned over to hear what her Aunt wanted. "Think love is bloomin' a little early, don't you think? Normally that isn't until spring!" Miranda flushed a shade of red, sending her Aunt into seldom chuckles. "Go on, Miranda, I'll close early today."

 Miranda nodded and took Frodo's arm again, and the two continued to wander about Hobbiton and the Bywater area. Frodo led her through a small brush area, next to the wooded part of the Bywater Lake. He sat down under a shade of a tree, and Miranda sad soundly down next to him.

 "I used to sit here during the spring and summer, reading a book." He said as he recalled a memory. "After Bilbo adopted me….I didn't fit that much into Hobbiton, and Sam was always gardening or to young to speak with things about, so I turned to books." Miranda nodded. "I also liked to come here and just think about things….what had happened to me, where my life was going to go after my parents had died, how to be accepted into Hobbiton."

 "They seem to accept you now." Miranda mentioned, Frodo gave a sad smug smirk.

 "Only because I saved the Shire….and I am of high social status." He said, almost sadly. "They never really liked Tooks…and, seeing how Bilbo was my Uncle, I have a bit in me." He sighed, leaning against the back of the large oak. There was a silence and Miranda folded her arms in her lap, looking up at the sky. "I suppose I should finish my tale…or, at least start back on it." 

 "Frodo, you don't have too."

 "I know." He answered. "I want too." Miranda nodded, looking at him. Frodo thought for a moment to recall where he had left off in his tale, the day before he had spoken of the Breaking of the Fellowship, just briefly since she had to return to her Aunt's home and help with her.   
 "Sam and I climbed through Emyn Muil." He said. "We were lost through the maze of the razor sharp rocks, not really sure where we were going. We had spent a fair good two days before I noticed that we were being followed." Miranda leaned closer. "Sam and I set a trap for our stalker who turned out to be Gollum….he was after the Ring, since Mordor had taken him prisoner and used information out of him to find the Ring…that's how the Nazgûl found me." He sighed sadly. "I was able to have Gollum bound to a promise on his 'precious'."

 "Did his promise keep true?" 

 "That'll show through out the next several advents." Frodo said calmly. "Gollum lead us through the rocks, since his promise was to lead Sam and me to the Black Gate of Mordor. We then were bounded into a bog. It turned out to be called the 'Dead Marshes', a place where a Battle in the Second Age happened between the Elves and the Dark Lord. Their bodies were in the water, still as death. I don't remember much…it was much like walking through a dream. Sam nearly stepped into one…when Gollum informed us that the fires we saw were lights that they had set." Miranda let out a squeak and Frodo looked at her, to see that she had her arms wrapped around her and she was shuddering. "Are you alright?"

 "I _hate_ dead things!" She nearly gave out a shriek. Frodo looked at her worriedly, his eyebrows drawn into a frown. "They always look so peaceful in death…but, they are so still like a snake pretending to play dead….and then they might jump at you…" she shuddered again. "I've developed a phobia of death."

 "A fear….or hatred?"  Frodo asked. Miranda looked up at him, the visual image that Frodo's tale had given her had been clearly terrifying to her mind. "Many times we think that hatred is truly fear…or fear is truly hatred. You are afraid of it happening, but you hate it for taking those away from you."

 "You speak from experience?" Miranda asked softly. Frodo looked down and nodded. Miranda felt a buzz go up her spine. She thought back now of Frodo's wound and how ill he looked….and how she feared that he would die in his illness. She bit her lip, seeing Frodo lay out in a casket at a burial in her mind, looking peacefully still…the eerie still. The still that even though they seemed still, that you get the feeling it would jump out at you. She could also see him lying dead in the waters of that horrid marsh. Miranda let out a soft shriek of fear and anguish, grabbing onto Frodo's arm and buried her head in his forearm.

 Frodo was taken off guard but pulled her into his arms and held her. Miranda shook like a frightened child, keeping her head buried now in his chest. He laid his head on top of hers, wanting to help her drive away all the fear and anguish that she felt for him. But how could he do that if he couldn't even pick up the strands of his old life after his quest? He sighed.

 "Y-you…won't die from your illness….will you?" Miranda asked softly. Frodo didn't answer. "Y-you…you'll be fine….right?"

 Frodo did not want to answer her at first. She pulled her head away, looking up at him. Frodo sighed sadly, closing his eyes. "Miranda, part of me died on my quest…and what's left of me is slowly being chipped away by scars and memories…this is why they want me to sail into the West with the Elves…to heal, not only body but heart and spirit."

 "But you said some wounds can't be healed!" she said, tears running down her face. She didn't want Frodo to sail beyond the borders of the world and leave her…even if some Elf said he needed to!

 "They cannot be healed by worldly medicines." Frodo answered. "Valinor is beyond the borders of the mortal world, Miranda….the place where the holies are said to reside and watch the world."

 "You…you wouldn't be coming back….if you sailed….?" Her voice dropped into a whisper. Frodo closed his eyes, unsure he wanted to answer this. Miranda bit her lip, knowing the answer in her heart. Frodo would not be able to return to the Shire…he would have to remain in the Undying Lands until his mortal body decayed…who knew how long that would be? Miranda shook her head furiously. 

 "I don't want you to die." She said, trying to control her now sobs. "You shouldn't have to be condemned after you did such wonderful things! How can they think of repaying you this way, those holies in the far off land?!" she said through sobs. "All you wanted was to return to the Shire….how…how can…" she broke off, unable to contain herself. Her fear of death, her fear of Frodo leaving and never returning, her anguish for what had happened to this poor hobbit broke her heart, and made it hurt.

 "Sometimes, you don't save things for yourself." He answered, holding her as she cried. He laid his head on top of hers again. "Sometimes you must let go…and you start to realize that there is no turning back…that you can't become what you were before." Miranda clutched onto his light blue vest as if to beg him not to say it. "You find that you have to move on, and that it's more painful to live in the shadows of your old self."

 Miranda cried. She wanted to say that she didn't want him to leave, that she wanted to help him heal, and that she loved him. But every time she tried the words wouldn't come out.

-*-

**A/N: **Another angsty chapter ;_;. Chapter name comes from Enya's song _Deora__ Ar Mo Chori_ from her album "_A Day Without Rain_", I love this song ^_^ And it fits….yes most of my inspiration comes from songs.

**Ivy Borrows: **I'm told I can make people cry ^_^;;

**FrodoBaggins87: **I'm glad you still enjoy the story.

**Carcliwen**** Greenleaf: **Hehe, who doesn't love Frodo! ^_^


	11. Ah! Aníron

**Red String**

**Ah! Aniron**

 Sam looked up from his reading. Bag End was quiet, as usual. He placed down his book and stood, heading for the door that was rapidly being knocked upon. "I am coming, please be patient!" he hollered, and opened the lavish green door of Bag End. He smiled at first, and then frowned. Miranda Chubb and Aunt Lilly Chubb stood there, both 'un-prepared' dressed and both had soot over their face. He looked at them confusedly, but saw the large crowd that they had brought, and he let them into Bag End, closing the door. Miranda was helping her Aunt walk, and Sam ushered them into the sitting room.

 "Samwise, who was at the door?" Rosie asked. She entered the sitting room, drying her hands and let out a small gape of surprise. Miranda smiled weakly, while Aunt Lilly just smiled. Rosie looked at Sam with wonder, who just shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say or do, he had no idea why they had come in such 'un-prepared' clothing.

 "We should explain." Aunt Lilly said, breaking the silence. Miranda looked down sadly. "Seems as if one of the neighbor's cattle got loose from its pen last night, and knocked over one of the street laps….it, fell in front of my hole…and, it caught fire." Sam's mouth fell open into a gasp and Rosie looked horrified. "Miranda and I were able to get out just fine, but we weren't able to save much. We attracted a large crowd, seems like we are cattle now." She laughed, and Sam shook his head at the humor the elder hobbit tried to input.

 "So you are staying at the inn, I take it?" Sam asked. Miranda nodded, being rather silent on the whole ordeal.  "It really isn't fit for a healer, I reckon, don't get me wrong Ms. Chubb." Aunt Lilly waved her hand as if to dismiss the comment. "What are you going to do…?"

 "Well, I can replace all of the herbs and things." Aunt Lilly said cheerfully. "And clothing is also replaced."

 "I believe Samwise meant more of what are you going to do for living arrangements." Rosie said. "And maybe all that wonderful china and dishware you had…" Miranda turned her face away. "But, Aunt Lilly, what are you going to do about getting a new hole? Things like that are too expensive."

 "We'll just move in with our in-laws for the time." Aunt Lilly sighed with an annoyance, very appalled by the idea of having to live with annoying in-laws. "But it is the only thing that we can do."

 Sam shook his head. "It's winter now, Ms. Chubb; it isn't suitable to be traveling around like that. Perhaps Mayor Whitfoot can help you out…it was an accident after all. I'm sure he can find a foster home for you until the weather is well enough for you to go hole-hunting." He heard feet approaching and turned seeing his dear master standing in the door way of the sitting room, his hands in his pockets.

 Frodo looked almost weary. He had dark circles and bags underneath his blue eyes, which also seemed drained of energy. He seemed to sulk or be weighed down as if he carried his burden again. He looked around at the room, and slight surprise came to his eyes when he saw Aunt Lilly and Miranda there. He returned his gaze to Sam. "No Sam, we do not need to ask for Whitfoot's help." He said slowly, as if it were hard for him to say a word. "Until winter is over, Ms. Chubb and Miss Miranda can accommodate themselves here in Bag End. There is plenty of room in the bedroom hall." Sam nodded wearily and Frodo turned, leaving the room.

 Rosie looked at Sam and gave a nod, and the Gamgee left the room to follow his master. Rosie turned to the two hobbit lasses before her. Both were dressed in their long night gowns, a think jacket over them and soot all over their faces. "Come now, ladies, we should get you washed up for dinner….where have you been all day if the fire happened last night?"

 "Dealing with the sheriff and neighbors." Aunt Lilly replied. She walked after Rosie, and stopped in the door way to see Miranda looking out the window. "Mira, dear, come on!" she called, heading after the Gamgee. Miranda turned away from the window slowly and followed after them.

~*~

 Miranda removed the soot from her face, cleaning under her eyes and her cheeks. She looked into the mirror of the washroom, keeping the wash towel near her face. It had been a hellish night since the neighbors cow had gotten loose, and the hole set a flame. They weren't able to save anything….not even one thing. She looked down at the gray and black covered towel, running her fingers over it. Everything had gone past since the night before like a daydream…or perhaps some horrible controllable night mare that she couldn't wake up from. Her eyes turned to the door as Rosie opened it, holding a black bodice and skirt, a pale grey shirt to go under it.

 "It's a good thing we are near the same size…or at least we were before," Rosie indicated to her stomach. Miranda let out a weak smile. Rosie unfolded the bodice, skirt and shirt, handing them to Miranda. Miranda took them and Rosie turned, allowing the hobbit lass to dress. "I was really surprised that Frodo decided on you staying so quickly, but there isn't a problem. Sam will be grateful to have someone here that can take care of Frodo when he is away."

 Miranda smiled again, pulling the laces on the back of her shirt to make it tighter. "He has a good heart." She said softly. Rosie turned and helped Miranda fit into the bodice. "But, he won't let anyone but Sam close enough to help him…and even then, I think he doesn't let Sam that close." Rosie laced the back of the bodice. "Because….Frodo is afraid to hurt others with what he experienced…and also, he doesn't want to hurt himself." '_Maybe he doesn't want anyone close so it is not a painful good bye when he sails…._' Miranda thought sadly. The truth was, her hope of him staying in Arda was fading quickly.

 Rosie sighed. "I just wish he would open up, is all." She admitted, patting Miranda's shoulder. Miranda turned her head, seeing Rosie beginning to part her hair to braid it, she turned her head back to the mirror. "Frodo _does_ care about you, Miranda, whether he denies it or you do not see it, but he does. It is hard for someone when they return from something life changing to be intimate with others. Give him time, Miranda, he'll be fine." She patted her back. "There we go, now, how about we start dinner?"

 Miranda yawned, falling back onto the bed in the small room that Frodo had set aside for her. He'd been locked away all day….she had only seen him that once when he came out into the living room. She sighed, and began to undress herself and dress herself into the long night gown that Rosie had let her borrow. She then blew the candle out, and settled into bed, letting the darkness develop around her. She lay there, letting her thoughts wander. Finally her eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep.

 _She was woken to_ someone gently moving her forearm, as if to wake up. She found the ground was soggy beneath her, and that it was night. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Frodo sitting beside her, his hand on her arm. He wore his cloak of Lorien, and also a brown jacket, brown weskit and breeches, along with a white shirt. He smiled at her sadly. 

 "It's time to move on." He said.

 Miranda some how knew what he meant, and she stood. She wore her own grey cloak from the Elves…but she could recall receiving it from Lady Galadriel. She looked around her, finding that she was in a Marsh, but she remembered coming into this marsh. Gollum had lead Frodo and Sam into it, her following.  Sam got their things together, while Miranda stood as if in a daze, unsure what was happening. She felt Frodo squeeze her fore arms worriedly, and she looked up at him.

 He didn't have the solemn distant look in his eyes. They were clear to what was happening around him, and what was going to be done. Miranda sighed, placing her hand on her forehead, feeling her head beginning to ache. Frodo held her close, resting the side of his head against hers. Miranda closed her eyes, relaxing into his loving embrace. 

 "He isn't back yet, sir." Sam said. "He imagine he ran off, the stinker."

 "Sam, his promise will hold true for a little while more." Frodo spoke. Miranda found his voice to be calm, not filled with the sadness it was when she had spoken to him before. "He will be back shortly; he will not leave his 'precious' for too long." Miranda opened her eyes and looked at his neck. She saw a silver chain slightly uncovered from his shirt.

 The Ring.

 Gollum returned. Sam and Frodo turned to him, while Miranda closed her eyes again. "Come master, come! We shall take the safe path through the mist." He turned and began to head off. Frodo took Miranda's hand, and she opened her eyes, and began to follow Sam and Frodo. Soon the mist became heavy, and she gripped on to Frodo's hand tighter. He returned her gesture, and found a clearing. He looked around, as if lost, and brought Miranda closer. He walked to the edge of the small mound of marshland they stood on, and found nothing but the murky waters.

 Miranda let out a soft shriek and clutched onto Frodo's arm as she saw a dead Elf lay in the murky waters. Its skin was pale and bloated, the armor shinning as the sun's rays shined down on it.  She knew then where she was. She had awoken in the Dead Marshes.

 Miranda felt Frodo's tight hold on her hand lessen into a soft hold. She looked up at him, seeing that he too was looking upon the fallen Elf, but his eyes seemed distant again, cloudy as if he were in a trance. Miranda grabbed onto his arm and shook it.

 "Frodo, come on…we should call for Gollum." She advised, but he continued to stare at the Elf as if he had not heard or felt her. "Frodo!" she said demandingly but her voice shook with fear. His eyes widened as they gazed upon the Elf and he fell forward into the murky waters. Miranda let out a soft cry of surprise and got onto her hands and knees, fishing her hand around in the water for his shirt, bag, anything. It sent shivers up and down her spine as she nearly touched the dead faces of those in the water. "Frodo!"

 Suddenly a hand came up and grabbed her wrist. She let out a shriek of terror as the hand was bloody; one of the fingers had been maimed and was bleeding uncontrollably. It pulled her into the waters and she shut her eyes, refusing to see those of the dead around her. She thrashed in the water, trying to find the way to the surface. Miranda opened her eyes, forcing herself to come to terms with her fear. There was nothing but blue around her and she swam to the surface, breaking through the water and gasping for breath. 

 She looked around, moving the wet curly bangs from her eyes, looking in all directions. She was in a river, a small stone bridge farther off. Miranda swam to the river bed, pulling and clawing her drenched body from the waters, shivering instantly. She coughed as the temperature had changed from water to land, water coming from her mouth. She let in a ragged breath, searching the bed with her eyes for her beloved. She caught glimpse of a body curled into a fetal position and forced herself to stand, heading towards it.

 Miranda collapsed to her knees beside the body, bringing her shaking hands to the forearm and pulling it over on to its back. "Frodo!" she exclaimed with relief and happiness. He didn't respond. Miranda's smile faded and she leaned over, moving the drenched hair from his eyelids, placing her hand on his forehead. It was ice cold. She pulled her hand back quickly, fear striking her heart. "Frodo…." She said softly, placing her hand over his nose and mouth, and felt no air being taken in or released. 

 She leaned down, her head resting against his forehead as tears trickled down her face. Frodo lay unmoving, his right hand bleeding where his finger once was, the Ring no longer 'round his neck. She chocked back a sob, laying her head on his chest feeling that a part of her had been taken away, leaving an empty hole in her heart. Miranda curled her legs close to her chest, feeling as if someone had torn her heart from her chest, leaving her to die slowly of pain. She opened her eyes as footsteps approached, and saw grey dresses that covered the feet. 

 Miranda gazed up, seeing an Elf. The Elf looked at her, then behind herself, seeing that two males came over. The Elf Lady had long golden hair. She offered her hand to Miranda, who took it, as the two Elf Lords took the fallen Ringbearer's body into their arms and began to walk away.

 "No, don't!" Miranda called through her tears. The Elf Lords stopped for a moment, but continued on. Miranda looked pleadingly up at the Elf Lady, who shook her head and headed after the Elf Lords. There was a song of mourning that filled the air. Miranda lowered her head, clenching her fists and crying. Frodo had been taken from her…spirit and body, unable to say good-bye. She fell to her knees and cried. She opened her eyes, finding a red string before her.

 She picked up the small string. It was frayed at the center, on its last strand before snapping. She bit her lip, holding the string close. Everything became misty and limp, but she soon realized she lay on her side, in a fetal position where Frodo had been. She shivered, pulling her knees to her chest, slowly feeling everything become numb. The temperature of that around her was dropping to beyond the cold. Miranda closed her eyes, feeling death upon her. This was her largest fear of all.

 Dieing alone.

 Miranda shot straight up in bed, breathing heavily. Tears and sweat ran down her face as she looked at her hands. Her body was shaking horribly. She looked at her hands, seeing them shake as if a near-death experience had happened. She pulled the covers away, and headed down the bedroom hall. She just needed fresh air. She passed the living room, seeing a fire lit. Miranda peaked in, seeing Frodo sitting on the sofa with a cup in his hands, a blanket over his shoulders, and wearing a night robe.

 "You cannot sleep either?" he asked. Miranda jumped, startled. She nodded, even though she doubted that Frodo could see her. Miranda came into the room and took a seat next to him. Frodo continued to look into the fire as Miranda placed her shaking hand on his, to find it warm and alive. She felt relief fill her, but she still was afraid. She knew what the dream was. It was her fear of Frodo being taken from her, him going over to the Sea, and being left to die alone. 

 "You're shaking." He said softly. Miranda pulled her hand away, looking at the ground. Frodo placed the cup onto the side table beside him, and took her hands into his. Miranda gulped, unable to hold his hands back the same since her shaking had steadily increased. Frodo pressed her hands together, his atop of hers, and looked into her eyes. Miranda returned the gaze, seeing that his eyes were again distant. It had been a dream. 

 "You've had a nightmare." He mentioned. Miranda closed her eyes sadly, lowering her head. Frodo squeezed her hands. "Your dream had fear…" he lifted her chin up with his hand, looking at her hazel eyes. "Fear and death." Miranda gulped down a knot in her throat and nodded weakly, feeling tears come to her eyes as the image of Frodo lying dead replied in her mind. He studied her for a moment. "I died…." He said, and Miranda closed her eyes tightly, feeling few tears run down her face. "I died on a bank of a river…leaving you alone."

 "How...how do, do you know?" Miranda asked in a whisper.

 Frodo was silent for a moment. "I've dreamt the same thing tonight." Miranda looked up at him, into his eyes. She saw the same solemn look and the light in his eyes, but also…sorrow, and possibly fear, maybe even regret. "It was dark," he said softly. "I couldn't feel my body…I heard you saying my name, but I could never move from the dark." Miranda wondered how he could speak of the slow death without crying. "I felt torn in my heart…as if a part of me was left behind." 

 Miranda leaned into his arms, letting him hold her. They both dreamt the same dream, from their own point of views. It had to be a sign. Something was connecting them…Miranda loved him, she knew now; she wondered if he loved her more than just a friend. She wanted him too, not just for her own health, but his own as well. Maybe love could help his heart mend after his journey. Miranda laid herself more into his hold, resting her head and shoulders against his chest. She did not want to be alone now that she had found the one she loved.

 Frodo held her close, laying his head atop of hers. Her tears had eased; she just now lay in his arms as a child. "O môr henion i dhûr…" he sang softly. Miranda listened quietly, indeed was the language of the Elves beautiful. "Ely siriar, êl síla ai, aníron veleth…ai, aníron veleth." Frodo looked down at Miranda, seeing she had fallen asleep. He smiled sadly, holding her close and draping the blanket around her. He looked back at the fire. He thought back to what Queen Arwen had said unto him upon his leaving of the White City.

 "Ú i vethed nâ i onnad." She had smiled, and placed her hand on his head. "Onnad meleth."

 Frodo looked down at Miranda. "A beginning not an end…" he muttered to himself. "A beginning of love."

-*-

**A/N: **Long chapter! Yay! I'm proud of this…^^ AND yes, I know that this is Sindarin, not Quenya, and that Frodo knew Quenya. I couldn't find words in Quneya, so wah.

_Translations:_

"O môr henion i dhûr; Ely siriar, êl síla ai, aníron veleth…ai, aníron veleth" – From darkness I understand the night; dreams flow, a star shines, ah! I desire love, ah! I desire love (based of Enya's "Aniron" song from Fellowship of the Ring")

"Ú i vethed nâ i onnad; Onnad meleth" – Literal: Not the end…[it] is beginning. Beginning [of] love. (based off of Arwen's dialog to Aragorn in the flash back of The Two Towers – I know Arwen never said that to Frodo.)

**Zam**** Kenobi: **The actual idea came from Frodo's quote to Sam from the end of The Return of the King (though that was based on the book). Stupid Peter and Elijah and Sean for making us cry hehe.

**ElegantArrow64: **Being emotional is good; don't be afraid to show it. Pass some tissues please ~_^

**FrodoBaggins87: **Enya rocks!


	12. A String Forms

**Red String**

**A String Forms**

 "You sure you are going to be alright?" Miranda asked, watching as Sam and Rosie packed their things the next afternoon. They were heading off for the Cotton's home, and had offered Aunt Lilly a ride to the carriage station to Buckland. Aunt Lilly was required now to go and speak with Miranda's brothers on what to do of the lost property and items due to the fire. 

 Aunt Lilly smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'll be fine, Miranda, don't worry about me. Mr. Gamgee can take care of anything." She and Miranda gave off a small laugh. Aunt Lilly turned her attention to watch Frodo and Sam as the two exchanged the last few words about final preparations. Miranda smiled, and turned as she saw her aunt looking at her. Aunt Lilly smiled. "Miranda, you should stay, and I should say why." Miranda turned her full attention now.

 "Frodo shouldn't be left alone for such an extended amount of time." Aunt Lilly said softly. "Hobbits aren't naturally depressed and so secluded…you may be able to help him recover, Miranda. And don't let what he says discourage you, he doesn't want others to worry." Miranda wondered how her Aunt knew so many things by just analyzing a person. "Just be close and make sure he knows that you'll be there for him, that's all."

 Sam came over. "Alright, Miss Lilly, we are all ready." He helped Aunt Lilly into the small carriage that they had rented. Aunt Lilly sat down comfortably and waved goodbye as Sam drove the wagon down the road of Bagshot. Miranda waved good-bye, Rosie also waving.

 Frodo came up behind Miranda as the carriage slowly drove from sight. He looked down at Miranda as she turned to him. "Bag End is very boring and lonely, Miranda. Are you sure you'd want to stay?"

 "If I'm here, then you won't be lonely." She smiled, he nodded.

~*~ 

Miranda opened the door to Frodo's study that night. He sat at the small wooden desk under the window, the fire crackling in the fire place on the wall beside him. She came in, placing the small cup of hot cocoa on the table beside the desk. Frodo didn't answer, and continued to write in the book. She looked over his shoulder at his writing, seeing that his bold script had written out the tale of the Barrow Downs. She smiled, reading over the sentences and words that Frodo had written.

 "Bilbo asked me to write of my adventure." He said, startling her. "So, I am doing that for him…and hopefully, it'll be the last thing I can give him before he leaves into the West." Miranda tilted her head. "Bilbo has been given a special honor, to sail with the Elves on the last ship of Middle-Earth." He looked up at her, and she averted her eyes down. He knew what she was thinking, '_and the ship that you will be sailing on_.'  

 Miranda smiled then, despite the sorrow in her eyes.  "I'm sure that Bilbo will be thrilled." Frodo nodded, looking back down at the book. A silence came between the two. "…how much of your adventure will you write in your uncle's book?"

 Frodo sighed, looking out the window for a moment, his hands in front of his mouth, and elbows on the desk. He thought for a long moment, moving his left thumb over the stub on his right hand. "I want to end it different that I did, but I cannot." He spoke softly. "I cannot change what transpired, what happened to me. Though, I do plan to end my part of the tale off happily….before I give the book to Sam."

 " '_And__ he lived happily, till the end of his days in the West_'?" Miranda asked sadly. She looked at his face, but it didn't change. He continued to move his thumb over his maimed hand, his eyes turned to a tint of sadness. Miranda placed her hand over his, squeezing them. Frodo looked at her through the corner of his eyes, and she gave a small bittersweet smile. He looked back out the window. Miranda looked out as well, seeing white flakes fall from the sky, and beginning to bunch up onto the window sill. "The first snow fall of the year." She said.

 "I never liked it." He said softly. Miranda looked back at him. "It's wet and cold…no one really wanted to spend time with me in the snow after my parents died." He sighed. "I stayed in most the time, reading and learning…not much else to do in Hobbiton where you aren't liked."

 Miranda moved her gaze to the book for a moment, then at him. "Well, then we don't have to go outside!" she said, pulling him to his feet. He looked down at her questioningly. "We can just sit and talk about whatever you want, Frodo. You won't do any kind of healing locking yourself away."

 Frodo let out a heavy sigh and moved over to the settee across from the fireplace, letting he sink into the cushions. "Miranda, no one can fully understand what it was like…how can someone help another to heal if they do not understand what the disease is?" he asked, not looking at her but at the flames. "Healing of the spirit takes longer and more care to come back stronger than it did before…it isn't some cold that goes and comes." Miranda looked offended.

 "Are you saying that I don't know that!?" she asked hotly. Frodo didn't answer. "I may not _fully _understand what has happened to you, Frodo Baggins, but I can understand most of it. I want to help you!"

 Frodo sighed. "We've been through this before." He spoke in a low calming voice. "Aragorn cannot help, the Elves cannot, nor Sam. You may know the facts Miranda, you may know the accounts, but you do not know the feeling." Miranda came over to him, but he refused to look at her. "The feeling of loosing yourself."

 Miranda took his maimed hand in hers and bent down in front of him, but he didn't look at her. "You are saying that…I am as useless as the others when it comes to this?" she asked softly. Frodo's eyebrows drew into a frown, unsure of what she meant. "Are you saying that I am not special to you at all….?" Miranda bit the inside of her mouth, feeling hurt by her own question in her heart. Frodo closed his eyes, not answering her, though he looked hurt by the question as well.

 Frodo removed his hand from hers, folding it with his other. Miranda closed her eyes sadly. "You want to know that badly?" he asked tonelessly. "You want to know so that you can be hurt because you cannot help? Fine, I'll finish my tale….but, I do not want you to watch me." Miranda wasn't sure what to do now, but she did as she was asked, and sat in the chair, turning it to the fire so she could not see him. She looked down at her hands sadly; running her fingers over another…this was never how she had imagined her love life to be.

 _"No use in snooping around him, he'll get you nothing in life!"_ Olivia had told her. Miranda clenched her hands together. Maybe Olivia was right. She looked down at her hands sadly. There could be no relationship if Frodo wouldn't accept her love. How could he accept her love he could not even accept her as a healer….

 Frodo quickly went over the events of meeting Faramir, the brother of Boromir, and the Black Gate. He spoke of Minas Morgul bluntly, not too much about the Army had to deal with his tale.

 "Sméagol had led Sam and me into a trap." He spoke. "The secret tunnel was truly a cavern of Shelob, a spider that is always hungry. She chased Sam and me down, until we were separated. I fought against her with Sting and the phial of Lady Galadriel, until she had disappeared. I ran to an opening, but just as I had come out, the spider had stung me." He was quiet for a moment. "When I awoke, I was in the hands of a group of Orcs that had taken me to the tower I had seen earlier…not Bara-dûr, but another. I was unable to think straight…and they began to strip me to send what they could of the 'Elf Spy' to their Dark Lord. Through the chaos and insanity, I was aware that I no longer had the Ring.

 "I felt like I had been torn. The world was doomed because of my weakness, and I had nothing left to live for. The Orcs beat me with whips and anything they could find, finding pleasure in the torture they gave to me. After they had taken everything, they placed me at the top of their tower, alone. I lay in the piles of rags on the ground, not wanting to move. I was too afraid of being hurt again, to afraid of having to see what the world would be like now that I had failed…." He paused. "The thought of Sam or his whereabouts had never come to my mind. The only thought in my mind was about the Ring…and how much I desired it then, a small part of me finally realized how much like Sméagol I had become. I had begun to no longer care about what was going on in the world, what would become of me, as long as I had the Ring, I didn't care."

 He fell silent for a long moment. Miranda brought her hand to her face, moving her tears away from her face. This poor hobbit had gone through so many horrible things, and he still refused to let anyone help heal him. Miranda looked down at her hands sadly. She wondered then….if the Ring had taken away his ability to love. She bit her lip, feeling more tears come down her face. If that was true, then he wouldn't be able to accept or respond to her love…the only love and feeling of wellness he would remember is when he possessed the Ring. He wouldn't be able to love her, no matter how much she tried to give him. "_No use in snooping around him, he'll get you nothing in life!_" the words repeated again.

 "Fighting began down below. I didn't care, I hopped that one of them would come and slay me. But, it didn't. Once the cries lessened, I thought I heard a voice singing…I then thought that I had finally lost my mind, and that I was going to drive myself to death due to insanity. I weakly answered, and in return an Orc came. I flung my arms above my head to shield myself from the pain, from the death that he would strike me with. But it never came; I opened my eyes and found that Sam had come. He had fought the spider, and came to save me. I told him that it would not matter; that the Enemy had the Ring…I did not tell him of my desire for it.

 "It had turned out that Sam had the Ring. He mistook me for dead, and took the Ring to finish the task, like Elrond had told him too. I didn't care then about what he had gone through, how heart broken and joyful he was to see me alive. As soon as I saw the Ring, I attacked him weakly, demanding he return the Ring to me. He did, although I knew in my heart he did not want me to suffer anymore. Sam collected Orc armor for us, since my things had been destroyed. We then started out from the tower and began across Mordor."

 He let out a shaky sigh, and Miranda was now aware that he had silently been crying. "Is this what you wanted to know, Miranda?" he asked sadly. "I did not want to tell you….I did not want to hurt you, I know this does." She couldn't answer. He kept silent for a moment to recollect him. 

 "I began to loose my surroundings. I wasn't aware of what was truly happening around me…my perception of the world was fading. The Ring was slowly taking whatever was left of me… like it had with Gollum, so it would not be thrown into the fires. I began to forget things. The Shire, the feel of wind, the sound of water…the taste of bread…even what I had dreamed of having when I was a child, even the pain from the spider wound and those on my back left me." He took in a shaking breath. "I could no longer remember my family, Bilbo…my parents, no one. I am surprised I even remembered Sam. The only time I would remember these things was when I fell or stumbled, the bodily pain would bring me back for a moment….me, Frodo Baggins, not the mindless Ringbearer I had become.

 "I ended up feeling as a failure again…I still do." He spoke softly. "When we reached the Cracks Of Doom, Sam had to carry me…I had no strength. Gollum attacked us…and I finally found something in me that told me that I had to finish my task. Perhaps it was my spirit, knowing that I would die when this task was done. I remember standing there, before the lava…and Sam called to me. I did not see a reason to fight against the Ring anymore…I could no longer remember myself or anything….why not let the Ring claim what was left of me?...and so, I did. I claimed the Ring as mine…and Gollum attacked me. We fought, and he had bitten my finger off in order to regain the Ring. As I fell to my knees, he danced like a maniac, and fell into the lava. Gollum saved Middle-Earth, not me." 

 There was a long still silence. The snow had stopped falling outside. Frodo shifted in the settee, letting out a heavy sigh. "It was not the end, like I had hopped Gandalf…who had come back to life, saved me and Sam from our deaths. Aragorn healed us, and became King of Gondor, and married the Elven Princess, Arwen. Merry and Pippin were knights of Gondor and Rohan…everyone seemed to have a fitting happy ending besides me." He looked at Miranda's back. "When I returned to the Shire, I had hopped to live as I had…but, I can't. The Ring destroyed part of me, why not let the rest of me go along with it? If I go to the Uttermost West with the Elves, I'll seek the peace I need."

 "Will you receive your healing?" Miranda asked her voice thick with tears. Frodo looked down. "Even in the West you will have to bear your pains."

 "It will be easier."

 "Do you really think so?" Miranda asked. "You will be away from any you know, Frodo. Even if you went with Bilbo, he would die, and you would live for at least another ten years lonely. Do you really think it'll be that much better over there?" Frodo sighed. "Your body may heal your spirit…but, will your heart?"

 Miranda stood and turned to him slowly, coming and sitting next to him. She took one of his hands in hers, and turned his face to her with her other hand. She could see him now, so old and weary, almost as if he were an old man trapped in his youthful appearance. "You are right, Frodo. The Ring did destroy part of you…" he tried to move his face away, not wanting to face her, but she moved his face back, tears were in his eyes. "But, you do not see what I do. You don't see it."

 Frodo moved his face closer to hers, as if trying to read the expression and answer in her eyes. "And what is this, this thing you can see? How can you know more about me than I know of myself?"

 Miranda smiled sadly, a few tears rolling down slowly on her face. "You dwell to much and keep yourself blinded." She took both his hands in hers, pressing them together and kissing them. "Even though the Ring tore you apart, there are seeds planted of where your former self was, Frodo. You are growing into a more beautiful being, one that is more wise…I'd rather you allow yourself to become this person you are transfiguring into becoming, than a normal hobbit that walks around in the Shire. What the Ring took from you and gave to you in return is something great and wonderful…but you aren't allowing yourself to change, you are afraid." He stayed silent.

 She closed her eyes sadly then. He hadn't answered, and she was slowly beginning to feel that heart breaking feeling of uselessness again…as if she could not help the ones she loved and cherished at all. She felt her head lower, as if weighed down by her own Ring around her neck. Frodo moved his maimed hand from her hold, and brushed the tears from her face, then moved the hair from her face behind her rounded pointed ear. Miranda moved her face away, letting his left hand free from his grip. IF he really did believe she could not help him, then she'd leave.

 As she stood Frodo took her hands in his, sitting her back down on the settee. He now turned her to face him, looking at her solemnly. "Perhaps you are right, Miranda." He said softly. He gave her a small sad smile, moving more hair behind her ear. "Maybe what I need is here where I wanted to be all through out my journey, but I've blinded myself." Miranda looked up into his eyes, unsure of what to say. He was very talented at playing physiological games…maybe too talented. Miranda shook her head, and opened her mouth to protest, but he moved his finger to her lips, pressing it against them. "I know what you'd say, Miranda, but some how I don't think that is what you really feel."

 Frodo then kissed her. She was surprised at first…it wasn't magical like she thought it would be. No bright fireworks or happy fairy dust…just a warm feeling in her heart, knowing that she was loved. But then again that's all she needed, she didn't need a fancy way to be told that he loved her. Miranda closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, feeling him bring her closer. To Miranda it felt as if they had already been lovers, with how close they were.

 And the kiss only wrote the fact into stone.

 Frodo broke the kiss, keeping his face close to hers. Miranda looked up at him, wondering why he had kissed her. Even though her heart said the answer, it just seemed off to her. She smiled though, and he smiled back, kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her into his lap. She tilted her head as the kiss deepened, pressing herself against him as his normal hand crept up her back, and into her hair. Frodo kissed her lower lip, then down her neck slowly, and then buried his face between her neck and shoulder. Miranda laid her head on top of his, hugging him. He relaxed into her arms, laying his head on her shoulder.

 "How can you accept me…." He asked softly. "After hearing all I've done…."

 Miranda shook her head sadly, lifting his head from her shoulder. "Frodo, you told the Council you'd take the Ring to Mordor." She said softly. "You never once told them you'd destroy it…you put that obligation onto yourself, you did not fail in your quest." He sighed and did not agree with her even then. She kissed his brow gently, putting her forehead to his. He gave her a weak smile and kissed her again with no hesitation. Miranda kissed back lovingly, pressing him against the back of the settee. Their lips parted, and she rested her head against his wounded shoulder, closing her eyes.

 How funny it was, how quickly rolls were switched. Miranda now had to be the strong one…instead of how she always thought it would be, her lover being the stronger.

-*-

**A/N: **Long chapter. Romance begins. Fluff is good. Frodo kissed Miranda happy! It would have been a longer romance scene, but, I wasn't in the mood. So, next love scene will be long (I hope). Hehe.****

**Ivy Borrows: **^_^ I think Frodo's heading down that road.

**FrodoBaggins87: **Yes she does ^^ check out "enya.org" and you can find out a lot of stuff

**Carcilwen**** Greenleaf: **Glad you squealed, I take that as a Nazgul-Comment (mwahahaha). 

**Zam**** Kenobi: **What hole? Lol Fluff is good.


	13. Family Affairs

**Red String**

**Family Affairs**

 The day was cloudy, but the day was filled with joy. Children ran and played in the snow that had fallen the previous night, while their parents were cooking or shoveling their walkways, such as Frodo was. He stood, leaning against the rod of the shovel, looking out over the snow-landed hills of Bywater. The winter party would be held within the next few days, the place where if you were anybody, you would be there. It was hosted by the Mayor, only certain people were invited. Political gains no doubt…though; most of the hobbits just went for the food and ale.

 He came to the gate as the mail deliver came. The young boy quickly sorted through the piles off letters, before handing Frodo three letters. "Here you are, Mr. Baggins! Have a good Holiday Season!" Frodo nodded, looking down at the letters as the boy ran off down the hill. He placed the shovel against the fence, and opened the door to Bag End. He quickly removed his scarf and jacket, coming into the living room that adjoined with the kitchen, and sat down at the small table. 

 Two were for him, and one was for Miranda. He smiled; guessing everyone in the Shire now thought that they lived together as married ones did. He took up the envelope opener next to the small pile of previous opened letters, and cut the first envelope open. He pulled out the letter, seeing it had the official seal of the Mayor. He lifted an eyebrow, quickly scanning over the letter. His ears twitched and he glanced up, seeing Miranda standing next to him, holding a cup of hot cocoa out to him. Frodo smiled gratefully and took the cocoa, sipping on it while reading the letter.

 "Who's it from?" She asked, taking a drink of her own cocoa.

 "The Mayor." He answered, reading the letter now. "He hosts a party on the Eve of Winter Holiday…and, it seems as if I'm invited." His eyebrows drew into a frown. "It says that due to many people attending this year, I am only allowed to bring one person."

 "You usually bring many?"

 "I usually don't attend." He answered, then folded the paper up and placed it down on the table. He reached for the other letter addressed to him, and opened it in the same fashion. He quickly skimmed it. "It's from Merry…" he said while skimming. "He and Pippin are coming for Winter Holiday this weekend, seems like they've been invited to the party as well." He shrugged as if this didn't interest him much. "Just another party."

 "Are parties in Bywater different of those in Buckland?" Miranda asked. Frodo shook his head no. "I see. Sounds like they are rather dull then." Frodo handed her the note that was addressed to her. She lifted an eyebrow in wonder and opened it with her nail, taking the letter out while Frodo watched her. She frowned as soon as she unfolded the letter. "Oh no."

 "What?"

 "It's from my brothers." Miranda said, sitting down on the table. She continued to read. "They are coming and spending the Holiday with Olivia's family….which means that my in-laws will be here." She sighed, tossing the letter into the fireplace and folded her arms. "Not a very good way to celebrate holiday. Even if they are family." Frodo squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she smiled back weakly. She sighed though, looking up at the ceiling.

 "I take it they'll be staying at the inn." Frodo said, standing up, collecting the opened envelopes and disposing of them into the fire. "You are welcome to leave or stay, Miranda. Though, if you stay, I'm not sure if I'd want your in-laws to be in Bag End as well." He turned and gave a joking smile. "I don't need more people badgering me." Miranda shook her head, rolling her eyes. She joined his side, taking his hand in hers. "Though, they'd be badgering you more, I think."

 "Yes, they would." She sighed, leaning her head against his arm. "But I don't think that should allow the situation to be ruined." She heard Frodo let out a soft chuckle, as he led her into the kitchen so they could begin preparing lunch. 

 Both walked around the kitchen easily, as if they were a married couple. Miranda smiled at the memory of the first time when she and Frodo were in a kitchen together, when she had found his wounded hand. She began to cut up the vegetables, meet and others needed for the beef stew. Frodo helped by gathering items, no longer trusting much of any hot pan on a stove. Frodo carried over the sack of potatoes when a loud preying knock came to Bag End's door.

 Frodo set the bag down next to Miranda and crossed through the living room into the hallway. He opened the door, finding Merry and Pippin standing there, covered in snow. He smiled. "Attacked by the local children, I see."

 Pippin nodded and walked in, shaking his head and letting the snow fall down. "We live through the War of the Ring, come out not wounded much, and still are killed with snowballs!" he joked, and Merry let out a laugh as he removed his jacket, Frodo shook his head. "So, you received our letter, Frodo?"

 "Yes, just well under an hour ago." He led them into the living room. Miranda turned from the spot she was working at, and smiled at the two. Pippin and Merry were surprised to see her, and waved as well. "Aunt Lilly, the Old Healer, suggested that her niece and student stay with me to make sure of my good health."

 "You sure that's all, cousin?" Merry asked his eyebrow raising. Miranda turned quickly back to her food cooking, a light shade of red. "After all, there has been this large stink around Brandy Hall after you left about you and little Mira, being together and all."

 "And if it is true?" Frodo asked calmly, folding his arms. Miranda felt her face grow redder and she continued to cut, trying to ignore the conversation as it went. "There maybe some truth to that."

 "Frodo! You take us for fools." Pippin said, as if he were hurt. "You do not inform your family on what is going on? How could you do such a thing? I think my right as your cousin has been officially violated." He put his hand over his heart and lowered his head as if he were grieved.

 "Come off it, Pip." Merry nudged, rolling his eyes. "You couldn't pull off a mourning face if your life depended on it." Pippin glared and Frodo shook his head. "So, what is on the menu for today, dear cousin? It seems like that Tea Time that I planned long ago will finally be happening! All of us together, then we should go and swing a few beers at the bar."

 "Oh yes, so we can see the Magnificent Merry and Thrain Took jump onto tables and sings songs of cows jumping over the moon." Miranda called.

 Merry laughed. "Dear, dear, sweet little Mira…how wrong you are! That was cousin Frodo who sang that song in Bree…my, it was funny." Frodo glared and nudged him. "Oh, that is right; I'm sorry cousin, not to found memories."

 "Isn't every day Frodo jumps up onto a table and sings." Pippin remarked.

 '_No, but he does sing in Elven_.' Miranda thought, smiling. "Well, Pippin, perhaps he just has much more class than you?" Pippin shook his head side to side.  "I'll tell you one thing, Merry and Pippin, you want any of this stew, and you'll have to help me!"

  The table was set within the hour for lunch. Bowls and bread, fruit and butter, and the soup. Miranda dished them all up due to their wants and asking, and then sat down next to Frodo. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other, then at Miranda. Miranda smiled and began to eat. Merry smiled at Pippin who nodded, eating his bread. Frodo looked up from his meal for a moment, then an instant later knocking was heard at the door again. He excused himself politely and answered the door.

 "Miranda." He said. Miranda looked out from the kitchen, to see him standing in the hallway. "Your in-laws are here…"

-*-

**A/N: **and cliffhanger! I had big rider block here, so it'll end off here. ^^

**Axa****: **I shall ^_^

**FrodoBaggins87: **That is yet to be decided, actually, that's the biggest question in my mind right now besides the whole Gray Havens ^_^

**Deemarie****: **O.O Wow, a first! Never expected anyone _suggesting _that Frodo still leave for the Havens…wow…

**Zam**** Kenobi: **I've always thought about that when I was reading and watching the story. I mean…Frodo never said "Sure I'll destroy the Ring!" so then why was he so depressed about not destroying it? He must have placed that obligation on himself once the Fellowship broke, ne?

**Carcilwen**** Greenleaf: **You are welcome.

**Elegant Arrow64: **Hey hey hey! Get those tissues back! Who said it was going to be happy for a long time? Note, the "angst" part in the genre lmao ~_^


	14. Weavers and Destroyers

**Red String**

**Weavers and Destroyers**

 Miranda nearly tossed the soup ladle across Frodo's kitchen, but her grip tightened on the ladle handle instead. She glared at the soup; it seemed like no matter what her in-laws always came to ruin things. She sighed, letting her anger out slowly, glancing up to see that both Merry and Pippin had a scared face on, and seeing the fiery wrath in her eyes. They both quickly turned back to their meal and she stood, coming over to the door. Frodo now stood near the wall; Olivia and Claudia were still wearing their winter uniforms.

 "Hullo, Olivia and Claudia." Miranda said, forcing herself to smile and be happy. Claudia's eyes flickered, noticing the fire in Miranda's eyes.

 "How dare you!" Olivia shrieked, catching everyone off guard. "How dare you stay in Hobbiton and send dear Aunt Lilly away!" she shook her finger horribly at Miranda. "You have no hobbit sense, do you, Miranda Anne Chubb? How could you stay with a bachelor and send our old Aunt away? You selfish little!"

 "Aunt Lilly asked me to stay here." Miranda said calmly, a hint of ice to her words. "She was worried of Mr. Baggins health, and has asked me to be with…."

 "Oh I am very sure of that." Olivia remarked sarcastically. "And what _kind _of helping would this be? Hm?"

 "Are you suggesting that I sell myself, Olivia?" Miranda asked darkly.

 Claudia shook her head, pushing Olivia behind her. "Allow me to explain, since Olivia can't." she looked at Frodo for a moment who stood there, his hands in his pockets, a solemn look on his face. She turned her attention back to Miranda who was clenching her fists in anger. "We were all surprised when Aunt Lilly came home all alone; she did mention something about Mr. Baggins being ill, but she didn't mention that you were staying with him."

 "SO that gives you the **right **to suspect me of sleeping out of wedlock!?" Miranda asked angrily, glaring at both in-laws. Olivia scowled while Claudia kept her straight face. "Just because I occupy the same hole as a bachelor does not mean I'm going to sleep with him the first chance I have, _Olivia_. I have more hobbit sense than that! Everyone remembers what happened to _you _and your first fiancé!"

 Olivia was instantly outraged and pushed Claudia aside. "How dare you speak of that! How dare you mention that in someone else's home, you have no decency, Miranda Anne! You surely cannot talk about your family like that!"

 "I just did." Miranda glared. "And I don't think it is very wise of you to insult someone in another's home. And if you ask me, Olivia, I don't like you. My brother could have found a much nicer lass to settle down with, but instead he chose a lass who thinks sleeping with a man will keep them longer." Olivia glared. "If you do not have the guts to insult me outside of another's home, then perhaps you should leave and just walk back to Buckland."

 "You cannot throw me out! You do not own this hole." Olivia said icily. Claudia glanced to see that Frodo was now looking at both of them with some hidden emotion in his eyes.

 "No, but I can request you to." Frodo spoke up. Miranda looked at him, a bit shocked. "I do not like anyone who insults my friends, Mrs. Chubb. And also, I've heard that you insult my person behind my back. Isn't it a bit odd to be insulting someone in their own home? Now, I ask that you two leave my home before I have to get an order saying you cannot come near my person or anyone around me."

 "I am sorry for my sister-in-law, Mr. Baggins." Claudia apologized, nodded her head then dragged her sister-in-law out of Bag End's door, shutting it quietly. Miranda let out a long breath of hot air then plopped down into a chair in the living room, holding her head since he had developed a slight headache. She looked over as Frodo squeezed her shoulder, giving her a comforting smile.

 Merry looked at Pippin letting out a surprised expression. "Seems like our plan has worked better than thought!" he whispered to Pippin.

 Pippin smiled, glancing at the two. "Yes, let's just hope that the in-laws don't wreck it."

 Merry sighed and ate a bit of his bread. "There are weavers in tales." He said, and Pippin looked at him. "And there are the destroyers of tales. The ones who ruin the ending, the ones who go about and rearrange the story to make it fit their ways and wants. We are weavers, Pippin, the in-laws are destroyers."

 "What exactly are we 'weaving' then, Merry?" Pippin asked.

 Merry thought for a moment and let out a sigh. "I'm not sure, Pip. I'm not sure….but, whatever it is, it is over our heads now, and I think fate has intertwined itself in this tale." He looked up as Miranda and Frodo entered again and sat down, smiling as if the recent advent had not happened. Merry and Pippin just smiled, and they began their meal again, talking about the party the Mayor was to have.

~*~

"What a day." Miranda groaned, falling back on to the settee in the small den in Bag End. Frodo was sitting at the table again, writing more of his adventure down for his Uncle. She sighed, rubbing her eyes and staring at the blank ceiling. Pippin and Merry had gone off to the inn now, and were most likely going to be drunk off their feet when they returned. She yawned, seeing that Frodo had paused in his writing, but did not turn to her.

 "You're tried." He remarked.

 "A little." Miranda stretched out on the settee, rolling onto her stomach and looking out the window above the desk. The snow had stopped again, but a fair amount had accumulated on the window sill. The sound of the quill and paper meeting started again as Frodo continued his writing, and Miranda stared out the window with a daydream glaze to her eyes. Now that Olivia and Claudia had dropped by, it seemed like whatever fantasy she was living in was shattered. How would she explain to her own family that Frodo loved her, without even saying so? 

 Sometimes she wondered if he did, but whenever she did, she felt warmth in her heart, somehow telling her. Miranda closed her eyes, after Frodo had been so broken from his quest, he couldn't possibly say his true feelings. She wondered if he even believed what she had told him, about how she did not believe he had failed. He most likely would never believe her…and, he would be sailing off to the Havens and the West anyways. Miranda lowered her head.

 The sound of writing had stopped, but Miranda hadn't noticed. Frodo looked over at her worriedly and came to her, sitting down beside her. Miranda looked at him from over her shoulder, silver tears coming down her face. He frowned, seeing the pleading light in her eyes, knowing it was about his opportunity to go to the Uttermost West. He looked down for a moment, knowing that it pained her, her thinking of him leaving and never being able to return. It hurt him as well, but if that was what he needed, it was what he needed. Why would he deny himself the opportunity to heal? Even though Miranda would never understand the feelings he felt, he knew she could understand some of it.

 Miranda turned so she lay on her side, sighing and removing her tears. Frodo took her right hand in his maimed one and helped her sit up in a sitting position, letting her lay her head on his shoulder. He held her, moving his hand up her arm and down again soothingly. She closed her eyes, wondering. If Frodo didn't sail….would he die like in her dream she had a few days before? She shuddered, remembering the Dead Marshes, then how Frodo had died and left her.

 "Merry and Pippin should be back soon." Frodo said amused by that fact. Miranda didn't answer, and kept her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes. Frodo frowned, kissing her head lightly, and combed her hair with his fingers.  "I suppose they know already about us….they've always seemed to know when I was up to something." He smiled.

 Miranda let out a sad smile. '_That's because they planned it. I thought they'd just want me to be a friend…those sneaky buggers. It seems like Merry has the same match-making hunch that Rosemary has._'  She looked up as Frodo stood, returning to the table and closing the Red Book, placing the quill pen inside. He held the book in his hands for a moment, as if he were wondering on what the book's future should hold. Miranda looked back at the fire sadly.

 '_How do you plan this little love story to end?_' she asked herself. '_Come next fall, he'll leave, sailing over the sea and leaving you here on Middle-Earth. Then what will you do? Become like your Aunt and never marry because your first love left?_' Miranda looked up at Frodo as he stood before her, helping her stand by taking her hands in his. She held his hands for a moment before wrapping them around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Frodo's arms came up around her and held her softly. Miranda opened her eyes, feeling them water up. '_No, he'll be the only one._' She thought to herself. '_If Frodo leaves, then I'll wait till I pass on to see him again. I couldn't handle it if he was hurt because I decided to be happy without him. So then, we will suffer together and not apart._'

 "What did you say?" Frodo asked softly, kissing her head. Miranda blushed, knowing that her last sentence was said aloud. "What is this about suffering?"

 "I'll tell you when I need to, promise." Miranda answered. Frodo shrugged, not being sure about the answer. Miranda looked up at him, finally seeing how short she was compared to him. She only came up to his nose, and he was only average height for a hobbit. Frodo kissed her lightly and she returned it, smiling afterwards. "If you really want to know….then, I'd rather us suffer together than apart."

 "Who said we'd suffer?" He asked. Miranda looked down then turned her head away. Frodo sighed, holding her close. She rested her head on his chest, letting him try to sooth her.

 "Si boe es ú-dhanna." Frodo said, bringing her head back up to his. She blinked, unsure of what to say. "Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad…estelio han." He smiled then kissed her lovingly. Miranda closed her eyes and returned the sweet kiss, not sure what he had said, but it helped soothed her. He ended the kiss, keeping his face close. "Estelio veleth…." He whispered.

 "Ah, Frodo has always been quiet the charmer."

 Miranda and Frodo turned, seeing Merry and Pippin in the door way. Pippin snickered, while Merry wore a face of victory. Miranda blushed while Frodo merely shook his head at his cousins. 

 "That's really cute." Pippin smiled. "I hope you plan to take her to the party, Frodo." 

 "I don't have anything nice enough to go to that party!" Miranda said stubbornly. Frodo glanced at Merry, who smirked. She glanced up at him, knowing they were conspiring something.  "I don't know if I'd fit in to well with Hobbiton folk."

 "They are just like Bucklanders." Pippin spoke stubbornly. "It wont take that long, Miranda, don't worry. Besides most of them will be too drunk off their bottoms to even notice you and Frodo being so intimate in the back." Miranda blushed widely, hiding her face behind her hands. Pippin laughed at this. "Don't worry, Miranda, Frodo has more sense to kiss you in private than he does in public…though I am some what offended he didn't tell me about it!"

 "Maybe I didn't feel the need to." Frodo mumbled.

 "It's alright cousin, we'll protect you from her crazy in-laws!" Merry spoke, both he and Pippin striking poses of warriors. Miranda giggled. "Knights of Gondor and Rohan unite!"

 Miranda smiled up at Frodo and kissed his cheek. "I already have a knight." She whispered. Frodo's face turned red and she giggled.

-*-

**A/n: **As the story goes, more people are reading. Did anyone spread the word or something? Lol. Well, thank you veteran reviewers and newbie reviewers of _Red String_! This chapter was brought to you buy 'Those-Who-Listen-To-The-ROTK-Soundtrack-Too-Much Inc.' ^^ 

_Translations:_

"Si boe es ú-dhanna." – Literally: 'Now it-is-necessary[that] you don't fall.

"Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad…estelio han." – Literally: 'If you don'-trust some-thing…trust this.

"Estelio veleth…." – Literally: 'Trust love.'

_Lyrics from Evenstar from __Howard__Shore__'s__ The __Two__Towers__ soundtrack._

Well, there are MANY reviewers, so I thank everyone this chapter. ^^****


	15. An Unexpected Gift

**Red String**

**An Unexpected Gift**

 "Come on, cousin, the party is in this century you know." Merry called out to Frodo.

 They had gone for last minute shopping at the market. Merry was determined to have Frodo buy something wonderful for Miranda, all part of their master plan. Frodo did not answer, and just continued to walk the path in front of the many shops. He stopped a few times, glancing over the windows, and continued on his way. Merry sighed and grabbed Pippin's arm, dragging him after their cousin. Pippin happily munched on an apple as he stumbled in the snow.  It was going to snow again soon, and Frodo just calmly made his way down the market, it was starting to bite at Merry's nerves.

 Frodo finally stopped in front of a large window. Merry looked at what he was gazing at and nearly fell forward in shock.  Pippin choked up some of the apple and coughed, also staring at it. Frodo smiled a little, noticing his cousins recovering from the shock. 

 "I think she'll like it." He said.

 Pippin took in a breath. "Frodo, cousin, isn't it a bit expensive?" Frodo seemed not to hear the question as he casually entered the shop. Merry looked at Pippin and Pippin looked at him. "Merry, when I find a woman, and if I ever buy her something like that, you'll hit me, right?"

 "Of course." Merry smiled. "Epically since you don't have that kind of money!"

 ~*~

 Miranda sat on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, boredom claiming her. The men had gone out, and after she had finished doing the basic house chores she had nothing left to do now. She sighed, letting herself fall back and stare at the ceiling. It was blank and boring, like normal, although it gave her a little comfort, strangely. She closed her eyes, letting the ticking of the clock out in the hall place her in the near-sleep state. The door opened and she sat up, opening the door and heard Merry's voice. She closed the door again and pretended to clean the room, sounding busy. 

 Her door opened and Frodo stepped into the room. Miranda placed the clothes in a chair and smiled at him. He looked around the room, then at her with a slight confused face, but she just smiled. Frodo nodded. "Well then, I see its time to prepare dinner then?" he asked. 

 "As long as we can keep Pippin from eating all the food." She answered, and closed the door behind her. The two went to the kitchen.

 Merry leaned back into his chair, smiling. The two busied themselves in the kitchen. "Well, I do home this works out well. Seems like we've given him something else to look forward to every day, huh Pippin?"

 "Yup." Pippin agreed, stretching. "Now just hopefully Sam won't ruin it when he comes back." Merry shrugged. "Well, you never know, cousin. Sam is very protective of Frodo; he may not be so…willing to let Mira take care of Frodo now. Then again, with his child on the way, who knows? I mean maybe he'll be grateful that there is one less thing on his list to take care of. The poor hobbit is going to be pulling his hair out come the birth time."

 "You seem to have been through this yourself?" Merry asked, raising an eyebrow. Pippin shook his head. "Then again, I guess everything is crazy with the Tooks." They both chuckled at this.

 Yes their plan was going very well.

-*-

**A/n: **I'm sorry everyone for such the short chapter, but it didn't really need to be all that long. Just to bring some smaller points back up as the party time came closer. I have to plan the party out in some detail, so that's why it took so long to get this one out (and also the lack of the chapter in this one!). BY they way, if anyone that reads this enjoys _Stargate__ SG-1 _I do have a story posted under there, it is available through my user bio page thingie.  


	16. The Strands Weave

**Red String**

**The Strands Weave**

 Frodo lifted his eyes from the Red Book, and the sound of writing stopped. He looked over his shoulder, noticing the certain silence that had formed in the last few minutes. It was hard to grasp the fact that any hobbit hole would be silent with Merry and Pippin around. He dropped the quill back into the ink and stood, stretching. He waited for a moment until he heard a crash and gasping, and yelling. He shook his head and continued out of the small den, finding Pippin on his bottom in the hallway.

 "Peregrin!" Miranda shrieked from inside the kitchen. She came out, her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stand on a broken stool? You numbskull."

 "He never listened to his mother." Merry said from behind Miranda. Pippin shrugged innocently. "Although, he should have some kind of hobbit sense….then again, maybe all the fancy things of Gondor have rubbed off on him." 

 "Oh yes." Pippin stood, brushing himself. "And the _great_ Meriadoc, ridding out to battle with the Riders of Rohan…..on a pony." Miranda glanced at Merry then let out a small giggle before going into the kitchen. Frodo shook his head. "Well look Merry! Our cousin is alive, you being locked up like that Frodo, and we thought you'd wrinkled up."

 "Don't be ridiculous Pip." Frodo sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder how you two have matured so much over the last year and am still acting like ridiculous tweens."

 "It's not that hard, Frodo." Pippin reassured. Frodo looked at Pippin evenly, no emotion in his eyes. Pippin felt himself fear at this, almost as if the hobbit he was looking at was dead. It passed quickly and Frodo entered the kitchen. Pippin looked at Merry, who returned the fearful look. Something was there in their cousin that they didn't know….did Miranda?

  Miranda looked over her shoulder as Frodo placed his hands on her arms, squeezing them affectionately. She smiled and went back to cleaning the dishes after their luncheon meal. Frodo stood behind her for a moment, watching her hands as they went in and out of the soapy water as they scrubbed. Miranda glanced back at him in question, but he only smiled in return. She shook her head and continued on with what she was doing.

 "We should go and get ready." Merry piped up. Frodo glanced at them. "The party is this evening, isn't it? We should head off to get ready, especially since it will take dear Mira all day to finish herself off for the party."

 "I don't _have_ anything nice enough to wear to the party, Merry." Miranda said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Merry just smiled, as did Pippin. She sighed, continuing to scrub the dirty plate in the water. Frodo's maimed hand came into the water and grabbed her hand softly. She looked up at him and he gave a small smile, taking her hand out of the water and holding it. Merry rolled his eyes and Pippin shook his head.

 "I have something for you." Frodo said in Miranda's ear. Miranda looked at him oddly and he led her out of the kitchen and down the hall into her room. Merry and Pippin followed close behind, determined to see the reaction that she'd have. Frodo stopped her in front of the full length mirror, standing behind her, looking at her reflection for a long moment. She was wearing one of those black skirts and chemises again, the ones that made her look so pale and dead. He moved her hair back behind her shoulders. Miranda watched him in the mirror with curiosity. "Close your eyes." He said softly, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

 Miranda was unsure at first but closed her eyes, feeling her stomach do turns and flip flops. Merry and Pippin her rustling about like squirrels, but Frodo stayed where he was. She moved a little, uncomfortable with the whole situation. The rustling had stopped, and silence had come. Miranda wondered what had happened. Frodo's hands moved back down to her arms and he squeezed them softly.

 "Open your eyes." He said.

 Miranda slowly opened her eyes, staring at the mirror. She gasped and covered her mouth with her small hands, seeing a dress hanging on the mirror. It was full length, dark rich green material with golden embroidery stitched into it. A baize shirt was also with it, having ruffles at the end of the sleeves. Miranda reached her hand out to touch it, as if it weren't real. Merry and Pippin chuckled, and Frodo watched with a still face. Miranda took the dress and blouse into her hands and looked at Frodo in surprise. 

 Frodo smiled softly and nodded. Miranda jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. He was taken off by surprise and held her close, resting his head against hers and closed her eyes. Merry felt himself smile proudly as if Frodo were his own son. Pippin smiled as well, seeing how happy the two were together. She wasn't happy because of the gift itself, but the fact that Frodo cared about her enough to even consider having her look her best in public. 

 "Alright love birds." Pippin called, pulling Miranda off Frodo. "We all have to get ready, including Frodo." He waved to Miranda and pushed his cousin out of the door, and down the hall. Merry stopped before he left the room, his hand on the door.

 "Thank you, Miranda." Merry said. She smiled. "You've done a good thing." He closed the door, and headed after his cousins.

 Miranda smiled and looked down at the dress. She turned to the mirror and began undressing herself.

~*~

 "I'd told you she'd take all afternoon." Pippin mumbled. He sat in the chair next to the fireplace in the sitting room. He had on the same outfit he wore to Bilbo's party, the dark blue breeches with the olvie green vest. Merry leaned against the wall, hitting Pippin over the head with his hand. "What?!"

 "I'm sure she's trying to make herself look her best for Frodo." Merry said calmly. Frodo glanced over his shoulder from the window. Merry smirked and Frodo shook his head, returning his gaze out to the snowy world beyond the window. Merry looked at the hallway as Miranda came into the room, smiling brightly. Merry had to nearly claim his jaw from the floor; Miranda looked beautiful in this outfit. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid, and had small red poinsettias in her hair. He glanced at Pippin, seeing his cousin was also in shock at how well the outfit matched her. Merry cleared his throat. "Cousin, your princess has arrived."

 Frodo turned, gazing at Mira. His face showed no signs of amazement, save his eyes. He came over to her, taking her hands in his, as if to see she were real. Miranda smiled back warmly and removed her hands, giving them a slight twirl. The skirt swayed with her perfectly as she stopped. Pippin and Merry clapped, and Frodo smiled at her. He looked out the window, seeing their carriage had arrived to take them to the mayor's home. He took Miranda's hand and led her to the door, wrapping her coat around her. Miranda smiled, and Pippin rolled his eyes. The four left Bag End, and Frodo helped Miranda into the carriage.

-*-

**A/n: **Much longer ^_^ Im sorry to you all that it wasn't a wedding ring….but when you think about it, they've only known each other for a couple of months! We don't want to be too hasty, do we? If the updates on this story come later than they normally do, its because I'm pushing through a writers block. I'm getting closer to the part I really want to write, but I have to plan some things out better. 


	17. Saints and Pilgrims

**Red String**

**Saints and Pilgrims**

 The carriage bumped up and down as it pulled out from the large road in front of the Mayor's home. Frodo closed the small curtains on the carriage window, leaning back in his seat. Across from him, both Merry and Pippin were slowly falling asleep, both having worn themselves out with all the singing and dancing…maybe the ale was also a cause. He looked down at his right shoulder, finding Miranda's head resting against it peacefully as she slept. 

 The night had been an interesting montage of dancing, emotions, and desires. If it was not for the party and ale, most of the hobbits would have thought the two to be in some steamy affair and become the talk of the town. He sighed, placing his cheek against her auburn hair, closing his eyes. The carriage bumped up as it ran over a rock, and Miranda let out a groan of discomfort before resting back in his arms. Frodo opened his eyes and looked out the window.

 The party had been well spent. It accommodated much of the Mayor's party room, and most of the yard outside. Their carriage had stopped and the footman had opened the door. Frodo stepped out first, and held his hand out. Miranda took his hand, her skirt in her other, and climbed down the short steps. She felt like the princesses in the old stories. She smiled at Frodo, who gave a weak one back. He offered her his arm, and she wrapped hers around his. The cousins jumped out of the carriage, smiling as their cousin walked Miranda to the Mayor's home, and they entered the realm of parties.

 Frodo was nearly run over by all those who came over to great him. He smiled weakly at them all, saying his hellos as well. Miranda caught the eyes of the younger tweens from in the back of the room were glaring at her, most likely jealous that she had come with Frodo. She shook her head at them and glanced up at Frodo who still stood beside her, and hadn't removed his arm from hers. 

 "Excuse me, Excuse me!" Merry called, pushing is way to the two. The hobbits around them looked at him funny. "You do you expect for my cousin to have any fun with all you hovering around? He has a lovely lady with him that he brought to the party, if you keep fussing then what fun are they supposed to have?" a few hobbits glanced at them shadily before nodding and went on their way. The tweens mumbled and headed back off to the party. Merry smirked at the two and went off to find Pippin.

 "We should thank him later." Miranda said, looking up at Frodo. 

 He nodded and led her to the circle of hobbits in the back where the Mayor was. The Mayor, Will Whitfoot, smiled and waved them over. Frodo and Miranda squeezed into the circle as the hobbits made room. They were the ones of the higher ranking status on the social chain. Miranda frowned a bit, and had never gotten along with these people before. But they now looked at her with a different view. Frodo was a well respected hobbit, she wondered if that was why.

 "Ah, Mr. Baggins, you came!" Will say happily, patting him on the shoulder Frodo gave a weak smile and nodded. "And you've brought a lovely young lass with you tonight as well." He placed his hand out for Miranda to shake, which she did. Will clasped his hands around hers and gave it a formal shook. "Welcome, Ms…"

 "Miranda Chubb." Miranda smiled. A few of the elderly rich folk around them gave a slight gape in their mouth in shock, and Will nodded, as if her name or social status meant nothing. Miranda smiled again and glanced up at Frodo. "Mr. Baggins was kind enough to invite me to the party tonight as his guest."

 "And very lucky you are." One of the elder men said. Miranda looked over at him. "Mr. Baggins is a much respected hobbit, unlike his Uncle…what did you say, lad? He had gone off to live with Elves?" he chuckled and Frodo frowned in disapproval. Miranda gave a slight glare.

 "But then, very lucky are you, Mr. Baggins." said the elderly woman beside the man. "She is a lovely companion." 

 Frodo smiled and looked down at her. "Yes, she is." Miranda glanced up at him. "If you'll excuse us." He led her away from the group who quickly went back to talking about whatever it was they were speaking about. Frodo led her to a seating area, and sat her down, then sat next to her. He leaned back in the wooden chair and looked bored already. "I never did like parties."

 "Seems like quiet a few don't like me." Miranda muttered, sending a glance over at the tweens who glared at her. Frodo lifted his eyebrow but she smiled in return. He shook his head and sighed, folding his hands in his lap. Miranda patted his arm and sighed, seeing Merry and Pippin off in the field playing along with the band. "Your cousins know how to play musical instruments?"

 "Only because their mothers made them learn them when they were young." Frodo answered. He looked over to the dancers, watching as they danced outside. It was rather chilly, but when a numbered body of people did the activity together, then it was warm in the atmosphere. The dancers stopped as did the music. Pippin placed his small little drum down and ran over to the two, crashing into hobbits on his way. "Pippin!"

 "I would be honored if my dear cousin and childhood friend shared the next dance!" Pippin said happily. Miranda raised her eyebrow. "The next song is one that Merry and I have been working along with back at Brandyhall for the Spring Festival. We are going to practice it tonight with the others here, so why don't you honor us with dancing?"

 "I'm not a dancer, Pippin." Frodo said quietly and low toned as if he were annoyed.

 "Ah, but with Mira's lovely light feet, I am sure you cannot be that horrible!" Pippin encouraged. He grabbed Frodo's arm and pulled him up, slapping him on the back and returned quickly to his position. Frodo sighed and held his hand out to Miranda. She placed her hand in his and he helped her to her feet. The two crossed into the snowy field.

 Snow was everywhere besides where they had made a clearing for the dancers. Miranda shivered for a moment, hugging her coat around her tighter. Frodo squeezed her hand. The two came over to the large circle that had formed. Miranda remembered the dancing lessons that she was taught by Merry's mother. 

 Mrs. Esmeralda Took Brandybuck had offered to teach some of the girls in Buckland how to dance for the Spring Festival when Miranda was younger. It was a fun time; all the girls of the same ages were there and chattered happily about how wonderful they would dance when they were older. Merry and Pippin hadn't been fond of all the attention that they were getting and ransacked one of their lessons. Miranda had been furious and chased the two down. She smiled; it was wonderful to be innocent.

 The music started up slowly. The dancing hobbits formed a large circle. The ladies had their partner to their right, and the gentlemen had their partners to their left. Miranda slowly remembered this dance out of the many she had learned. She curtsied to Frodo, her partner who bowed to her for eight counts. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight_. Miranda then curtsied to the gentleman beside her for the same amount of time. The gentleman beside her returned the curtsy with a bow. The music started to go faster, and they all clasped hands, and walked into the circle three feet, then back.

 With their hands still clasped, they shuffled four counts to the right, and then four to the left. The unclasped their hands and the partners placed their right palms together and circled for eight more counts. Miranda tried to avoid Frodo's eyes, knowing that if she looked at them she'd fall into a heap on the ground. They stopped and raised their left hands, placed them palm to palm, and circled again. Frodo caught Pippin and Merry cheering them on from inside, and shook his head. 

 The gentlehobbits then came forward into an inner circle for four counts, clapped, then returned to their partners and clapped again. The ladies then came up and did the same. The men came forward two steps and clapped, and on their way back to their spot, the ladies came forward and clapped. As they went back the gentlehobbits came up and clapped. This alternating dance had gone on for a little more than four counts before the partners curtsied and bowed to each other, then the ones to their side. They started the dance over again, bowing to one another as new partners came in if wanted.

  Pippin nodded in satisfaction as Frodo and Miranda continued to dance. He smiled at Merry. "Well, not only do they work together wonderfully, but they both can dance."

 "Oh she's the one that's able to make him dance so well." Merry teased. He nodded to Pippin and excused himself, heading over to the small concession stand. He took a drink and raised his glass in thanks. He turned and stood by a wall, watching the party goers. He noticed the small group of tweens in the corner. They conversed then spread out, one of the lovelier ones headed over to Frodo and Miranda after the dance. Merry glared.

 Frodo led Miranda to a chair and sat her down. She was giggling, happy and smiled up at him. He gave a small smile back…he wasn't too happy being her, she noticed. She looked over as she saw one of the tweens coming over. She recognized her as Pearl from Buckland…the one who worked in the pub. 

 "Good evening, Mr. Baggins, and Ms. Chubb." She said politely. Miranda glared. Pearl looked up at Frodo who returned it with a glance. "May you accompany me for the next dance, Mr. Baggins?" Frodo glanced at Miranda who shook her head and folded her arms. Frodo nodded, taking her hand, and leading her to the dance floor. Miranda scowled, she didn't like Pearl.

-*-

**A/n: **Sorry for the lateness. This took a while due to the whole dance. The dance is the Saints and Pilgrims dance from Romeo and Juliet that I learned in English last year….and I had to find the piece of paper x_x. Oh well, ^^ I love that dance!


	18. ‘Til We Meet Again

**Red String**

**'Til We Meet Again**

 The rest of the party went smoothly. Merry and Pippin had appointed themselves as the guardians for Miranda and Frodo. They stayed near them, making sure that no other man or woman came up to get the two apart. Miranda found it all quiet funny, where Frodo seemed nearly annoyed with the whole ploy. The two had gotten some time by their selves before the party was over though; nearly hiding in one of the corners. When the party was over they returned to their carriage; Merry, Pippin and Miranda fell asleep on the way home, giving Frodo some quiet time to think about what had happened that night. 

~*~ 

 "It's been a month and you two are still here." Miranda sighed and rubbed her head as Merry and Pippin sat at the kitchen table. "I mean, don't you two have business back in Buckland?"

 "Frodo's family, so that counts as family business." Pippin said, waving his spoon around as if it were a scepter. "We have to make sure everyone in our family is happy, right? And well, seeing how Frodo is, perhaps we'll leave in a few days." He replaced his spoon in his morning meal and took a big bite. "But then again, I do wish I knew why that Pearl was snooping around like one of those raccoons that Sam had to deal with." Pippin mentioned; Samwise looked up from his cooking in the kitchen, eyeing Pippin with a suspicious look. "No offense, Sam."

 "And in other news." Merry changed the subject and looked at Miranda. "When are you leaving back for Buckland anyways?" Miranda blushed slightly. "I'm sure it won't be long before your monstrous cave trolls of family in laws you have come back."

 "Well, I'll go back whenever I am called for." Miranda said. "After all, I am under orders by my Aunt to be here and look after Frodo. So I suppose that whenever my Aunt sends for me is when I returned back to Buckland…I just hope Frodo will be well when I leave." She looked down at the cup in her hands.

 "Don't you worry, Ms. Miranda." Sam comforted and came over, patting her shoulder. "Mr. Frodo is the best I've seen him since we've returned from Gondor, I'm sure he'll be fine."

 "Maybe it'll inspire him to come back to Buckland some more." Pippin winked at Miranda who replied with a dark blush. "Oh come off it, Miranda, we all know you two are in a secret love romance that's hidden from everyone outside Bag End!" Sam's eyebrows raised and Pippin remembered that Sam didn't know that – or at least he didn't say anything if he did. "Well, perhaps it isn't that entire secret, but I don't hear any rumors around Hobbiton about it."

 "Probably because Miranda's Aunt is much respected and Frodo is too? Come on, Pip, think about it." Merry rolled his eyes, nudging his cousin with his spoon. "I mean, truly, Miranda, think about it. You two are a rather brilliant couple, and as long as you stay here in Hobbiton then you'll be fine together. Now it's the complete opposite in Buckland, especially with my in laws."

 "Well it's good to know that I'm not the only one that dislikes my in laws."  Miranda smiled. She took a sip of her cocoa as the door to Bag End opened. Frodo stepped inside with Rosie following them, some bags in her arms. Rosie came into the kitchen and placed the bags down on the table. Merry and Pippin looked at each other then at Rosie with their eyebrows raised in wonder. Sam also looked at her suspiciously. Frodo entered the kitchen as he took off his scarf and stood behind Miranda, kissing her hair. She smiled at him and offered him a drink of her cocoa, which he accepted. 

 "What's this, some kind of banquet?!" Pippin exclaimed as he pulled food out of the bags. "My good! Merry look, it's at all of it!"

 "It is for the rest of the month, you've two have eaten us out of pantry and hole!" Rosie said, shaking her finger at the two. "I am surprised that Brandyhall can supply food for everyone, especially since both of you are living there!" Sam laughed softly and began to put the food away. Merry and Pippin looked at each other then snuck out of the room to hide from the wrathful Rosie. Miranda giggled and moved over on the bench as Frodo sat beside her wordlessly.

 Frodo placed down the cup and looked at Miranda. She smiled and he returned a small one, taking one of her hands in his. Miranda tilted her head and he kisses her softly, uncaring if Sam or Rosie where there to see. Miranda kissed him back just as soft. Rosie smiled at the two, clapping her hands together. Miranda and Frodo looked over at her beaming face and smiled weakly. There was a knock at the door and Sam went to answer.

 He opened the door and then closed it a moment later, holding a letter in his hand. He came into the kitchen and held it out to Miranda. Miranda looked at him oddly and took the letter, flipping it over to see that it was addressed to her from Buckland. She opened the seal quickly and grabbed the letter, reading over it. Frodo waited along with the others and he saw a long frown develop on her face. He looked at her question as Miranda turned to him.

 "Aunt Lilly wants me back." She said softly. Sam frowned and looked at Rosie, who had the same look. Both turned to see Frodo looking at Mira, his face unreadable where as his eyes held a slight shock and a sadness. Miranda saw the sadness and put her letter down, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Frodo wrapped his arms around her and laid his head against hers, holding onto her. Sam looked down, the two were holding each other as if she were asked to go to war or help with a stricken plague. He had never been able to guess that the two were so connected, tied together already. Once again it seemed to Sam that they both shared the same pain in that instant moment, and both could feel each other's pain.

~*~

 "You are sure it is no trouble?" Miranda asked as she looked up at Merry and Pippin. Merry nodded and waited a moment to finish chewing his food.

 "Of course we will take you home with us, Miranda, and we can leave tomorrow, seeing how you Aunt wants you back as soon as possible." Merry said, picking up his tea glass and sipping some of it. "It's sad though, you and Frodo were becoming really close….seems like you forgot about the promise you made me and went on a head with it, huh?"

 "Promise….?" Miranda asked thinking, and then it came to her. "Well, I suppose…it just, felt natural." Merry and Pippin stopped and looked at her oddly. "Being with Frodo, I mean…it's, well it is just so right feeling inside to be around him. To comfort him and help him as well, it just feels….right."

 "Hmmm." Pippin thought, looking up at the ceiling. "Right huh? Prefect? Sounds like we got a couple with a red string here, Merry." He looked at his cousin who smiled and nodded broadly. "I mean, if they both feel prefect around each other, then who is to say that they aren't?"

 "How do you know that's how Frodo feels?" Miranda asked.

 "I know Frodo." Merry said, placing down his cup. "He doesn't just attach and let his feelings so openly out to a woman like that, Mira. He does really care about you, I'm sure you know this, but if he allows you to know parts of his quest that even Pippin and I do not know, then he must value you highly." 

 "Love." Pippin said. "I think that is the word you are looking for, Merry." He looked at Miranda. "He's right, about Frodo. Personally, from what I hear, I think you both were attracted to each other the first day you met, Miranda. And besides, Frodo may come and visit us over the summer and we'll make sure he stops by, promise."

  Miranda looked down at her cup sadly. That summer maybe the last time she sees Frodo, for she was confident that he was sailing into the West along with his dear Uncle and the Elves. Merry, Pippin, Sam, Rosie…none of them knew, only she did. She must be special to him if he told her that, even more than she at first thought. She looked up as Frodo hands came onto her shoulders. Miranda looked up at him, smiling. He squeezed her shoulders and kissed her forehead sadly. Merry and Pippin looked at each other, knowing they had gone into something deeper than they thought they had.

~*~

 "Come again, come visit us." Rosie asked as she hugged Miranda. They all stood outside Bag End, the carriage waiting to take the Bucklanders home. Miranda nodded and hugged Sam next.

 "Thank you Master Gamgee for letting me stay." She smiled. Sam smiled back, knowing that she meant "thank you for letting me be close to Frodo". He patted her shoulder. 

 Miranda stopped in front of Frodo. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. They embraced each other tightly, and as Merry and Pippin watched them, they were reminded of the woman who let their men go to war in Rohan and Gondor. They turned away at the sight, seeing the heart break the two were showing. They did care about each other much deeper than any one of them could have even begin to imagine.

 Frodo pulled her away slightly, holding her chin in his hand and moving his thumb in soft circles on her cheek. Miranda smiled sadly and hugged him again. Frodo looked at her wordlessly after their embrace then kissed her lovingly. Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly and close as she returned the kiss. They slowly parted and Miranda headed down Bag End's steps and entered the carriage. The door closed and they all watched as the carriage headed its way to Buckland.

---- 

**A/N: **I AM FINALLY through my writers block! I have gotten to the part that everyone is waiting for along with me! It may take about two more chapters for everyone' question about the Gray Havens to be answered, but it shall be answered! Thank you for waiting through my horrible writers block, I love you guys. Hopefully this was longer than the last chapter. ^^


	19. Onto the Havens

**Red String**

**Onto the Havens**

 The golden brown leaves slowly fell onto the ground as the light wind blew through Buckland. Children ran about outside, playing and throwing themselves into the piles of leaves underneath the trees. The air was chilling; fathers were chopping wood for the oncoming winter, and mothers were busy cooking pies or food for the evening meals.

 Miranda Chubb stood by her small window, holding her cup of tea.  She looked outside at the world, watching as the leaves fell. The past summer had gone by so fast, and Frodo had rarely visited. Now it was autumn again. It was September, a day before Frodo's birthday. Her gaze shifted down sadly at her tea, gazing at her reflection in the light water. She had been thinking lately of the times she and Frodo had spent together, they had only known each other for a little over a year now. The days seemed longer now and darker…maybe sadder.

 It wouldn't be long now before Frodo would go to the Havens and leave Middle-Earth.

 She sat down in her brown chair, staring at the drink in her hands. The last time she had seen Frodo had been the hardest to say good bye…she was so full of grief that she would not see him again.; that was in late June, and still no word since then. Miranda put the drink on the table, laid her head in her hands sadly. Despite her families' best attempts to cheer her, they couldn't. Even Olivia and Claudia could not bring a full happy smile to her face. She looked back out the window, remembering the events from a year ago.

 A sudden knock brought her attention from her memories. Miranda stood, coming and opening the door to her hobbit hole. There stood Merry and Pippin, both adorned in the outfits that they had returned to the Shire with. The majesty of Rohan and Gondor were delicately woven into the fabrics, as well as carved into their swords. Miranda smiled at them.

 "Hello." She opened the door for them to enter. Pippin nodded to Merry and they both entered but did not remove their cloaks. "What is it?"

 "Mira, grab a coat and come with us." Merry said, edging to the door, Miranda looked at him oddly. "Your family has been informed, come on, let us go."

 "Where are we going? I did not volunteer myself to go anywhere!" Miranda folded her arms, her eyes glaring at the two hurried hobbits. Pippin sighed in aggravation and grabbed her coat, shoving it into her arms. "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took tell me what is going on this minute!"

 "We'll show you instead." Pippin ventured and grabbed her arm, pulling her outside. Miranda looked to where he gestured and gasped. A tall white man on a horse stood there outside her fence. He carried with him a long snow white staff to match his snow colored robes and hair. The old man smiled and the awed hobbit lass as Pippin guided her to him. "Miranda, may I introduce you to the wizard Gandalf, I believe you have heard of him."

 "Well hearing and seeing are two different things, Pippin." Miranda said softly, stricken down by awe.

 The wizard Gandalf let out a hearty chuckle and nodded. "So they are, so they are! You must be this hobbit lass the two were speaking with me about…" he smiled and leaned down. "The one who is quite close friends with Frodo?"

 "My name is Miranda." She said softly. Gandalf smiled.

 "I see, well, hello! You know of my name already." Gandalf nodded to Merry who closed Miranda's door and locked it. "Come, Master Peregrin, get her settled onto the pony you brought and we shall leave! The boat will not twaddle forever."

 "Boat?" Miranda asked as she placed on her heavy coat and stepped up onto the pony that Pippin brought for her. Pippin smiled and got onto his own and Merry followed the suite as he got upon his pony.

 "We are going to the Havens." Merry said as they started to trot off. "Frodo will try to get there a head of us, but it won't do! We all want to say good bye to Bilbo!" Miranda looked down sadly.

~*~

 Gandalf lead them through the wooded paths through Buckland. They were heading west, beyond the towers to the Grey Havens, the last place on Middle-Earth the Elves would ever see. Miranda was silent, staring at awe in the wizard that had died and come back. Pippin and Merry found this quite amusing and joked, but Miranda was not able to smile. Going to the Havens would mean saying good bye to Frodo, but she doubted that either of the hobbits new that.

 "_Still round the corner there may wait a new road or a secret gate;_" Gandalf sang into the forest with his deep voice. "_And though I oft have passed them by, a day will come at last when I shall take the hidden paths that run West of the Moon, East of the Sun_." 

 Miranda's ears perked as she heard a near by song, as if returning in answer to the song that the wizard had just sang. Lyrical harps and flutes soon followed. 

 "_A! Elbereth Gilthoniel! Silivren penne míriel o menel aglar elenath,_" the song went. Miranda searched her mind, and found it to be similar to the language that Frodo had often spoke when he was with her, it was Elven. "_Gilthoniel__, A!__ Elbereth! We still remember, we who dwell, in this far land beneath the trees the starlight on the __Western__Seas__._"

 "Ah here they are." Gandalf mused to himself and looked over his shoulders. "Come, hobbits, the camp has been found. The others do not expect us to be here, but it will bring joy to this sad day." He headed down the dirt path to the side of the one they road on, and the hobbits followed. Soon they came to a clearing of a camp. Elven banners stuck in the ground, their silver and shining threads sparkled in the twilight hour. Elves stood and came over, all shouting out "_Mithrindir__!_". Gandalf laughed and hopped down off the ground and conversed with the Elves. Merry and Pippin assisted Miranda in stepping off the pony. She looked around in awe.

 "Looks like a small piece of Rivendell." Merry commented. He took Miranda's arm in gentleman fashion. "Come then, we shall find your prince!" he stated and began to escort her through the camp. Miranda muttered something while Pippin chuckled and followed close behind. They soon reached a small pocket a few feet from the main camp, where a small fire was lit. There a tall Elven man stood and spoke with two smaller shadows. "Ah, there's Frodo, the sneaker." He nodded to Pippin.

 Pippin casually walked behind Frodo and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You do know, cousin, it is very uncaring to tell your family that you are headed off!" he yelled. Frodo nearly jumped out of his skin and turned quickly, seeing Pippin there. His mouth was open agape as Pippin laughed heartily. Samwise laughed as well, an elderly hobbit sitting next to him chuckled.

 "You tried to give us the slip once before and failed, Frodo, this time you have nearly succeeded, but you have failed again!" Merry came over, his arms at his sides. "And not to mention, we have brought you a lovely companion as well. Poor thing, stuffed up inside the house all the time." 

 "Merry, what are you babbling about?" Frodo asked standing and facing them. Merry and Pippin smiled at one another.

 "It was not Sam, though, that gave you away this time, but Gandalf himself!" Pippin jeered as Merry turned and walked back to the main camp. "We asked a small favor of him, and he accepted to tag it along with us. Come now, cousin, close your eyes! We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise!" Frodo sighed and reluctantly closed his eyes. Merry brought Miranda over silently and stood her before Frodo. Miranda looked up at the hobbit whose eyes were closed. "Alright cousin, open them. I cannot wait to see your face."

 Frodo opened his eyes and saw Miranda. His mouth opened slightly in shock as he started at her. Miranda smiled weakly. "Surprise?" she asked softly. Frodo smiled and took her hands in his.

 "Indeed it is quite a surprise." Frodo agreed and led her to the circle, motioning for his cousin to follow. He brought Miranda over to Samwise and the elderly hobbit. The elder hobbit looked up at Frodo and smiled, and smiled at Miranda.

 "Frodo, my lad, who is this lovely lady?" he asked and Miranda blushed, smiling with her embarrassment.

 "This is Miranda Anne Chubb, Bilbo." Frodo replied. Bilbo Baggins smiled at Miranda again, seemingly to like her already. "She is…very important to me." Miranda looked up at him as he looked at her and smiled. "Very important."

~*~

 Miranda sat next to Frodo that night. The Elves and Hobbits (and wizard) sang and danced together until it was announced that they must rest to continue their journey to the Havens. Frodo led Miranda to the small sleeping spots that had been accommodated for the hobbits. They all sat in the small tent, Miranda sitting beside Frodo once again. He held her hand lovingly, as they watched Pippin and Merry sing their songs. 

 The tent door was opened and there stepped in Galadriel, the Elven Queen. The hobbits all bowed their heads and Miranda stared in shock and awe of the Elf before her. Galadriel smiled softly at the hobbit lass and looked at the other five hobbits. 

 "I hope you all have found the gifts I gave unto you useful." She said, referring to the Gift Giving. They all nodded, and she smiled her fair smile again. "I have one more gift to give unto the Hobbits of this world." She spoke and looked at Miranda. Miranda blinked. "You, Lady Hobbit, are a very beautiful woman. I am glad to find that Master Baggins has found a lovely and witted companion." Miranda blushed and Frodo looked away in embarrassment. Galadriel smiled and motioned the hobbits to come and stand with her outside. Merry and Sam helped Bilbo stand.

 Outside, Galadriel stood with the other two Elven Ringbearers. She motioned for Miranda to step forward, and Miranda looked at Frodo, and he nodded. Miranda let go of his hand and came to Galadriel and the other Elves. The brown haired Elf, Elrond, stepped aside and Celeborn brought forth a satin cloak, silver gray was its color with a butterfly broach at the connecting fabrics for the hood. Miranda looked up at them, then down at the cloak.

 "We give this to you, Lady Hobbit." Elrond spoke. "We've been informed about you and how your presence has up lifted these heroes's, a gift of our gratitude." He took the cloak and unbuttoned the butterfly broach, and draped it around her shoulders. Galadriel pinned the broach back together, and stepped back. "We give you the name of Vanyapícaer. _Beautiful Small One_."

 Miranda bowed low, unsure of what to do or say. Frodo smiled sadly at her.

-*-

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger. I want the Gray Havens to be its own chapter ^^


	20. The Grey Havens

**Red String**

**The Grey Havens**

 Frodo opened his eyes and gazed around the small Elven tent they had been given for that night. Merry and Pippin slept near one another, both spread beyond their beds. Bilbo rested on a bed up off from the floor; it would be easier for him to get up this way.  Sam slept near him and Bilbo, right between them and in his arms laid Miranda. Their bodies were close together, both trying to keep warm from the chilly winds of the night before. Her red hair spread out over the small pillow and the silver grey satin cloak around her. Frodo brought his hand from around her and traced the details of the butterfly broach. 

 It glittered even though there had been very little light shinning from it. Its wings were carefully carved with the decorative designs of the Elves. The center had a dusty white pearl almost, but it was not as rich as one. Turquoise gems were embodied into the wings alongside with the silver paint, and Elven writing engraved onto it. He couldn't make them out with the limited light that shown through the tent walls, but he suspected it had to deal with her friendship with him.

 Friendship? Hardly. It was not a very long friendship before it became the deep feeling and relationship it was.

 Miranda's had came up and placed itself atop his hand gently. Frodo looked down at her, finding her eyes were staring straight up into his. She smiled, squeezing his hand before bringing it away and wrapping her arms around his neck. Frodo's arms returned around her and held her close, almost clutching onto her. Miranda's smile faded as she laid the side of her head against his neck. She'd have to say good-bye to him by the end of the day…but this good-bye would mean farewell as well.

  Frodo sensed her sadness and held her closer, closing his eyes and resting his head against hers. Miranda held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. She heard wrestling and knew that one of the others had awoken, but she didn't care. She wanted to be with Frodo and never let go. 

 Miranda had to let go of him, though. As the morning sun rose higher in the morning, the Elves gathered together and began their journey again. Frodo and Bilbo sat in a wagon near the front of the procession line, as the hobbits and Gandalf followed behind them. Sam, Merry and Pippin were once again struck by the beauty and light of the Elves, even as they began to fade off the face of Arda. Their banners and cloaks shimmered in the sun, their voices of songs rose from their bodies and up to the heavens above them. Merry trotted to beside Miranda's pony, and looked at her. 

 Her face was of frozen serenity and sadness, as all the Elves around her. If it were not for her curly hair and hairy feet, Merry might have mistaken her as an Elf. Miranda turned her gaze to him from the road, giving him a sad smile. Merry returned it, sensing that she knew more about what was to come than him. Sam joined at Merry's side as Pippin joined at Miranda's other side.

 "_When the cold of winter comes_," Pippin began singing, his back up straight as he looked up ahead. "_Starless nights will cover day…_"

 "_In the veiling of the sun,_" Merry continued. Miranda looked at them, in wonder of if they had sung the song before…but, they had not. She could feel the song rise within her heart, as if they all knew the words and melody without ever hearing it before. "_We will walk in bitter rain_…"

  "_But in dreams…_" Pippin carried from where Merry had stopped.

  "_But in dreams_…" Sam and Merry repeated.

 "_I can hear your name_…" Pippin's eyes adverted to Sam, who now looked ahead at what lie beyond them.

 "_And in dreams…_" Sam sang Merry and Pippin repeating the words. "_We will meet again_."

  Miranda closed her eyes, feeling as if now the song in her heart wanted out. She took in a breath, sensing that the others awaited her to continue. "_When the seas and mountains fall…when we come, to end of days…in the dark I hear a call,_"

 "_Calling me there, I will go there…_" the male hobbits sang.

 "_And back again_." Miranda finished softly, looking down. The Elves had fallen silent, listening to the song that the hobbits had sung. Never had they heard such a sung with meaning, faithfulness, friendship, and love coming from a folk other than their own.   
 Gandalf trotted up and Pippin moved aside. He placed his old hand on Miranda's shoulder, squeezing it friendly. Miranda looked up at him wordlessly, but the two knew what they were speaking of in silent words. 

 The Grey Havens was more than beautiful. It was elegant, and mysterious in its own nature. As the hobbits, wizard and Elves came down from the steps onto the harbor, the gulls cried out, swooping along the sea. Frodo's arm was out to help Bilbo, Sam at Bilbo's other side. Behind them walked Merry and Pippin, and before the hobbits walked the wizard and Elves. Miranda came down the steps and stood at the entrance to the stone dock where the small swan boat lay with its white sail. 

 She watched silently, feeling as if this were some sacred moment that she should not mingle in. They spoke words and the Elves, Elrond and Galadriel wore their Rings for all to see. They helped Bilbo onto the small boat and Celeborn followed. Gandalf stood before the hobbits now, his hands on his staff as if he were leaning for support. His Ring also now openly was shinning in the setting sun.

 "Farewell, my friends." Gandalf said with a sad smile. Merry and Pippin sniffed, trying not to cry. "Oh, my friends do not be afraid to cry…for not all tears are evil." He let out a sad yet happy sigh. "Here at these shores, our fellowship ends. My work here on Arda has come to an end." He turned.

 Miranda watched as Gandalf started to walk towards the boat, but then stopped. He turned slowly, looking each of the hobbits over. Miranda looked down, trying to hide her face with her hair.

 "It is time, Frodo." Gandalf spoke. The hobbit males turned at their blue eyed friend, staring in confusion and shocked. 

 "What does he mean by that, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, tears and his heart breaking were in his voice. Frodo looked at him solemnly, a certain light flickering in the dark blue eyes. He then looked at his cousins.

 "We had set out to save our beloved Shire, dear Sam." Frodo answered. "And, it was saved and has been…but, not for me…." Merry and Pippin looked down, unable to hold their tears. Sam shook his head, not wanting to believe Frodo. Frodo reached behind his cloak and brought out the old worn leather book. "I have finished writing my part of this tale, dear Sam…the last pages are for you to continue." Sam took the book shockingly, unsure of what to say.

Gandalf looked up at Miranda who had been nearly forgotten. Her head was bowed and she fiddled with her hands, not saying a word. He glanced at Frodo as he turned, seeing Miranda far away from them. Frodo came to Miranda and took her hands in his, holding them gently. Miranda didn't look up at him, but squeezed his hands tightly. Frodo brought his maimed hand up and lifted her head up to his. Miranda looked up at him with tears running down her face. Frodo looked down at her solemnly as she looked down again.

 "Frodo, you cannot be serious!" Pippin spoke up, a hint of anger in his voice. "How could you leave now, after all that has happened? Elanor was just born a few months ago, how is she going to know that her Uncle Frodo has gone off over the world to be with the Elves?" 

 Frodo didn't answer, but continued to look at Miranda.

 Pippin was filled with anger now. Here his cousin who had helped saved the world was going on a small boat forever out of contact. Leaving his hobbit hole again, his friends, and the one thing he loved the most in the entire world. "Frodo Baggins, do not ignore me! How can you leave Miranda?"

 "The Shire has been saved as I had said…."

 "How do you know it wasn't saved for you as well?" Merry spoke up.

 Frodo was silent for a moment and lifted Miranda's head again and looked deep into her eyes. Miranda bit her lip, wishing that if he were to leave now than he would, instead of torturing her by standing there in silence. "I thought that once." Frodo spoke, referring to what he had said before Merry interrupted him. "After all, I had gone across the world, met races and done a dangerous task….what left in the world could possibly allow me to stay?" he looked at Miranda still, almost as if he were asking her the question. "But, I think there is one thing left undone, and I do not think I can sail the ships until it has been done."

 Miranda was surprised as Frodo kisses her lovingly. She brought her arms up around his neck and returned the kiss with as much love and passion, although she was now very confused. Gandalf's eyebrows rose as he watched the scene. He had not expected this, and now he too wondered at the Ringbearer's choice. The two pulled away for a moment before Frodo brought Miranda close, as she laid her head on his shoulder. Frodo put his maimed hand on top of her head.

 "If I cannot bring Miranda with me, then I will not leave until the day she does." Frodo spoke. Miranda started to sob and buried her face in his chest. Frodo smiled sadly, holding her close. "It would not be fair to her for me to leave to be healed while she stayed here and suffered…it is not right. We will have to heal together." He held on to her tighter as she held on to him.   
 Gandalf nodded in understanding. "So I see, then, Frodo Baggins." He smiled as Frodo smiled at him. "May the blessings of Elves, Men and all free folk be upon you." He turned.

 The hobbits rushed over to Frodo in confusion and gladness. Frodo smiled at them all, watching as the boat sailed out of the mouth of the harbor. He looked down at Miranda who looked up at him and smiled. If not for her, he would be on that boat…but he wondered, if staying here was going to be as bad as he had thought. Miranda kissed him, surprising him this time but he returned it all the same. 

 Pippin blinked and tilted his head as he saw them hold hands. He nudged Merry who looked as well, and there they saw a small red string on their fingers that strung the two together. It was frayed in some parts, but it was together none the less. Pippin and Merry looked at one another, and then back at their hands, but the red string had gone.

--

**A/N: **Ah, there, now you all know. I'd say about one or two chapters left in this story… Thank you all for reading, and giving me over 100 reviews! I love you all! group huggle!


	21. The Road Goes On

**Red String**

**The Road Goes On**

 She felt two arms wrap around her. Miranda looked up from the cooking and down at the arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and glanced back at the gentle hobbit behind her before continuing with the mid-day meal. His arm squeezed against her hips, causing her to look up again. Miranda shook her head and turned around, finding the blue eyes of Frodo Baggins. He looked at her before smiling and bringing his hands from her waist to her arms, then her hands, kissing them in a gentleman way. Miranda giggled.

 "Well Master Baggins, aren't we a bit open with ourselves this day?" She asked teasingly. Frodo smiled in return.

 It had been a month now since the Elves, Gandalf, and Bilbo departed over the Sea. Ever since, Miranda had awoken every morning wondering if the last day or week had been a dream. Yet, Frodo was sitting in the living room, every morning, drinking his hot tea. He had insisted that Miranda stay with him in Bag End, Rosie saw this as a good aspect. Miranda was wonderful with taking care of Eleanor when she and Samwise wanted to go out on their own.

 Lately Frodo had been open with his once quiet feelings for her. She was not sure if it was because he had started to accept the healings of his wounds, or if he had something schemed. Yet, she did not really push the matter. She was with him, and that was what made her happy. Miranda glanced back at the stove for a moment before Frodo turned her head back to his and kissed her softly. Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, feeling his arms around her waist bring her closer. His hand traveled up her back then across her shoulder and then onto her cheek.

 Miranda pulled away a small amount, looking into his eyes. He moved her bangs from her eyes and kissed her nose. Miranda giggled and pulled away, continuing to cook. Frodo stood behind her, his hands on her arms, watching her every move. The door to Bag End opened and closed, Samwise stepping into the kitchen.

 "Smells mighty fine, Ms. Miranda." Samwise said, smiling. Miranda smiled back, continuing to add ingredients to the mid-day meal. Frodo stepped aside, letting the kitchen become free for movement for the two.

 Frodo walked into his study and closed the door, sitting at the desk, looking out the small window above. A month now. Time was going by faster, without him dwelling on the future of the boats. Gandalf had told him that there would be a boat waiting for him and Samwise when it came their time to sail. He closed his eyes. That was too far into the future now, he did not want to shorten the time he had with Miranda. Even if the Ring had expanded his life, he would die. All mortals died. He just hoped that whichever one of them passed on first, the other would soon follow.

 He opened his eyes as he felt to small hands on his shoulders. He leaned back in his chair as the hands squeezed his shoulders, and he looked up through his bangs. Miranda smiled down at him, tapping his nose with her finger. He looked at her oddly, his eyebrows drawn into confusion.

 "Luncheons ready, if you want any." Miranda smiled.

 "Hmm, not yet." He answered, turning in his chair so his arm draped over the back of it. Miranda looked at him oddly. "Sam received a letter form Aragorn, the King of Gondor. He wishes us all to come and visit him and Queen Arwen in Minas Tirith this summer. Sam has yet to invite Merry and Pippin, but he will, seeing how Merry must go and check up on King Eomer of Rohan."

 "Am I to stay here?"

 Frodo smiled and shook his head, taking her hands in his. "Of course not, _melda_. Unless Pippin has sent word to Aragorn, he does not know about you…it would be a fine surprise seeing the look on his face when he learns that I have settled down." It was now Miranda's turn to look at him in confusion.

 "_Settled down_?" She asked, her eyebrows rising in a teasing manner. "I wouldn't say that unless you have something planned that I don't know about." Frodo smiled running his hand down her face, making her blush and smile again. "Well, we shouldn't keep Sam and Rosie waiting, come on now."

 "Gondor?" Pippin and Merry chimed together.

 Frodo, Samwise, and the two were sitting in their usual spot in the Green Dragon Inn. Frodo nodded and brought his mug of ale up to take a drink. Samwise adjusted his small pipe in his mouth as Pippin and Merry both recovered from the shock.

 "Aye." Samwise nodded. "Strider wants to meet little Elanor, seein' how you, Mr. Pippin, decided to speak of her in your last letter." Pippin chuckled. "But, seeing how it wants us to be present in the summer, we should have to leave soon."

 "Nonsense!" Merry shook his finger. "It will not take as long this time 'round, seeing how the Gap of Rohan is now open to us! We can freely pass by what is left of Isenguard and then trot right into to Rohan."

 "Share a few ales with King Eomer." Pippin continued on Merry's train of thought. "Visit the grave of King Théoden and then head on to Gondor. Might take a few months…we should leave early February of next year, at the latest."

 "That is a long time off." Frodo mentioned, sitting his ale down. "I doubt you two will keep your excitement of seeing Aragorn again down before then."

 "What about good ol' Mira?" Pippin asked, referring to her by her childhood name. "She is coming along as well….correct, Frodo?" Frodo just smiled, taking another drink of his ale. "Oh, come now, cousin! Do not keep us here in the dark! What are you scheming for the lovely would be Mrs. Baggins?"

 "Would be?" Samwise lifted his eyebrows at Pippin, who smiled innocently. "I think she is more than a _would be_, Mr. Pippin. Ms. Miranda is quiet comfortable up in Bag End. A resident at Bag End for a long while, I reckon."

 "Perhaps." Frodo said, his smile still large. "Perhaps."

 Merry cleared his throat in order to change the subject. "Well then, what of lovely Rosie and Elanor? Do you think she will let the wee lass out in the world in such a young age? Not to mention the weather."

 "Rose wants to go and see what we've talked about." Samwise reassured. "She was worried of little Elanor, but now she believes it'd be good for her. After all, it won't be like we are going to be traveling head first into snow storms…" he trailed off for a moment, seeing Merry and Pippin glancing at one another. "I'll be sure to make sure you two aren't the navigators."

 "Aw, come now, Sam!" Pippin smiled, raising his mug and taking in a large drink. "We are not all that bad! Merry and I can navigate very well, you see. And perhaps this time we won't need to go through that Old Forest again! Ol' Tom may not be that happy to see us prancing around with more than four in our company."

 "I would think that it would be Old Man Willow not pleased to see us." Frodo's tone dropped to a small low one. They had noticed that whenever they mentioned parts of the quest his attitude and voice lowered. "The Brandywine Bridge goes 'round the Old Forest, we should not have to worry too much of trouble."

 "So." Merry cleared his throat, leaning forward. "When do you plan to propose to Miranda, cousin?" Frodo's eyes widened in the lightness of the question, his mug near his mouth, but stopped half way. "After all, you two just can't keep living as bachelors in Bag End…even a little odd for us Tooks and Brandybucks!"

 Frodo placed the mug down and looked into it, not answering.

 "February is an awful long ways away." Miranda said, looking up at Frodo as she sat on his bed, brushing her hair. He sat in a chair across from her, telling her of what they had talked about earlier that night. "I am surprised that Rosie would agree to such a cold time to leave in the year."

 "We leave then, we shall be in Gondor when the White Tree blooms." He answered, smiling. Miranda placed down the brush and Frodo stood, sitting beside her. "Aragorn and Arwen were married under the blooming tree. It was very lovely, something that you will only see once in your life time, if you are lucky." He looked at her and she smiled. "I am sure that they will care about you, Miranda, you don't have to be afraid."

 Miranda giggled. "I am more afraid of being with Merry and Pippin, traveling, for that amount of time!" Frodo laughed and gave a happy sigh, looking up at the ceiling. Miranda stood, and his eyes traveled to her. "Well then, I think I'll see you in the morning." She turned but he caught her hand, and pulled her into a tight hug. Miranda looked at him worriedly. "Frodo?"

 "Stay here." He said, although it was a request. Miranda looked up at him, pulling away slightly. His eyes were closed and his head lowered. For the first time since the sailing of the Ringbearers, Miranda saw his fatigue. He was tired and worn, frail and injured. Miranda sat back on the bed with him, holding his hands. Frodo sighed, opening his eyes and looking at their hands. "I am sorry, Miranda…I shouldn't have asked."

 "It is fine." Miranda responded, squeezing his hands. Frodo wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder. Miranda held him, laying her head on his. They sat like this for a few moments, and Miranda had believed Frodo had fallen asleep until he moved away and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Miranda crawled beside him, sitting and looking down at him. He wanted her to be with him, not share his bed. Frodo rolled over and slipped under the bed sheets, and in moments had fallen asleep.

 Miranda sat beside him for a moment before nervously crawling under the covers and blowing out the candle. She looked up at the ceiling in thought for hours before she fell asleep.


	22. To Be Whole Again

**A/N: **I think it is time to address the rating of the story. FrodoBaggins87 brought to my attention, or more of, reminded me that I had set the rating to **PG-13/R**; I will explain my reasoning now. I had originally intended for Frodo and Miranda to be more intimate and physically closer in the story, giving it a higher rating just in case. Yet, seeing how the characters have grown, I would say it was an incorrect rating. So, the story has been marked down to **PG**. I am asking the viewers to please, in your reviews, say what you think this story should be rated. Based on the majority, I will set the rating to that.

On another note. This story will have an epilogue! Good or bad? Find out

**Red String**

**To Be Whole Again**

The ponies and carriage moved at a rather fast speed as they continued on their path. They had followed a dirt road since they had left Bree. Merry had explained that this road lead through the Gap of Rohan, and past the ruins of Isengard. Rose and Elanor sat in the carriage as Sam drove it, Pippin and Merry ahead of the carriage. Frodo's pony, Strider, trotted along side the carriage. Miranda sat with Frodo, watching as the scenery went by. She held a small book in her hands with a quill, to record her own journey outside the Shire. Frodo had smiled at this.

 A full day's ride later, Merry and Pippin had stopped. Sam stopped the carriage as well, and all eyes turned up to the large black obsidian tower, or rather, what was left of it. It shown brightly in the slowly increasing warm month of March. Miranda looked at Frodo who nodded slowly.

 "Gaze friends, for there you see the Ruins of Isengard! The Tower Fortress of the formerly White Wizard, Sarumon." Merry said, as if he were instructing a tour. "The trees you see are part of the larger grown forest of Fangorn Forest, seen by the Ents."

 "Ah…good old, slow, Treebeard." Pippin sighed happily, the memories surfacing. Rosie glanced at Miranda who shrugged. The group continued on their journey.

 As they path continued in front of Isengard, Merry and Pippin were met with a solemn sadness. They found no Ents about, and felt disappointed that Treebeard and the others, such as Quickbeam, could not meet their friends and family. They sighed and continued on their journey, leaving the ruins and memory behind. Miranda watched over Frodo's shoulder as the Ruins and scenery slowly faded away into the background.

 The next day they were greeted by the Riders of Rohan.  They were doing as they had done in the days prior to the possession of Théoden, when they had been the true army of Rohan and not a band of outcasts. Merry spoke with them, and they received shelter and an escort to the Golden Hall of Rohan, it Edoras. It took two more days to ride to Edoras, and as the horses trapped up the large hill side, applause and cheers greeted the four hobbit warriors.

 Merry and Pippin dismounted from their ponies, helping Rose and Elanor from the carriage. A guard quickly left his post and rushed into the Golden Hall to inform their King. Frodo slipped off Strider and helped Miranda down, smiling at her and looking up at the Golden Hall. The doors to the hall opened and out stepped the King.

 King Eomer son of Eomund. He wore the crown of Rohan upon his brow, the one that Merry was accustomed to seeing Théoden of Rohan wear, not Eomer (he was used to seeing the tall rider in full on battle gear). Eomer smiled kindly at them and walked down the stone stairs. Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam bowed and the females curtsied in their suite. Eomer once again smiled and opened his arms out wide.

 "Friends." He greated them, joining them. "Welcome back to my Golden Hall, especially you, Meriadoc son of Saradoc." He turned his gaze to the others. "Peregrin, Guard of the Citadel of Gondor. Samwise the Brave, and Frodo the Ringbearer." Frodo's eyes shifted to the ground. "And who are these three lovely women?"

 "Well." Merry smiled and stepped aside. "This one, with the babe, is Rose Cotton Gamgee, wife of Samwise and mother of Elanor, whom is in her arms. The one beside cousin Frodo is Miranda Anne Chubb of Buckland, my homeland. She is a childhood friend, and companion to Frodo." He smirked at Eomer whose eyes lit in surprise for a moment. "Do not worry, King Eomer, nothing of harm shall come to your city with them being here."

 They spent the night and the next few days after with King Eomer and his court at Rohan. Merry and Pippin were the ones that spoke the most to the King, and on the day of their departure they stopped by the grave of Théoden for final good-byes. Merry sat upon his pony as they rode away from Rohan, looking at the land he had pledged his allegiance to. He sighed and turned his pony, riding to catch up with the others as they left through Rohan.

 As they entered the Realm of Gondor, Pippin pointed things out to them that Gandalf had told him of when they ran from Rohan. Pippin told the story of the meeting of Denethor, and the lightning of the beacons. Merry picked up from Pippin's story and told of how Rohan had responded to Pippin and Gandalf's acts. Miranda sat silently, listening, and glanced over at Frodo every so often. Frodo's eyes were towards the large mountains that were in the East, the ones that lead into the destroyed land of Mordor. Miranda frowned, knowing that his quest would haunt him forever.

 Pippin stopped his friends with a hold of his hand. Rose looked out from the carriage. There stood the large White City of Gondor. The sun peaked through the dusky clouds, shinning down on the city as if to welcome them. Pippin smiled and began to trot down the hill, the others following. Miranda noted the happiness that Pippin carried in his eyes, the same that Merry had when they had come to Rohan. As they neared the city shouting as heard and the large gates of Minas Tirith were open.

 Pippin and Merry trotted in, and Frodo moved Strider closer to the carriage. People gathered in the square and cheered for the return of the Halflings that had saved Middle-Earth. Miranda saw as Frodo and Sam's eyes met one another and both of their shoulders lowered. Pippin waved to all, and dropped his hand as he saw the soldiers of Minas Tirith march down. They cleared a way for the hobbits as a man came forward on a horse.

 "I am Brethon, son of Heloth, I will lead you to the Citadel." The man said and turned on his horse. Merry and Pippin glanced at one another and followed him. Sam continued to drive the horses on the carriage and Frodo stayed behind the carriage. Miranda looked over her shoulder and saw people forming a crowd behind them as the soldiers escorted them. They all spoke in whispers about the carriage, and more of the red haired Halfling that rode with the Ringbearer. Frodo glanced over his shoulder and let out a deep sigh. Miranda looked up at him, but he shook his head.

 Within an hour they saw those towering heights of the Citadel. Merry and Pippin removed themselves from their ponies and looked around as one of the guards left for inside. Sam jumped off the carriage and opened the door, helping Rose out as she held the small Elanor. Frodo helped Miranda down and held her hand. The hobbits headed to the entrance of the Citadel, Miranda's eye catching the White Tree of Gondor. Frodo smiled as the doors opened.

 There stood King Aragorn Elessar, his crown shinning off the rays of the sun. By his side was Queen Arwen of the Elves. To his right was Faramir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor, and beside him was his wife, Eowyn the Shieldmaiden. Elessar smiled and came forward, his arms held out.

 "My friends, welcome back to Minas Tirith." He smiled happily. Merry and Pippin bowed, both adorned in their armor. Frodo lowered his head and Sam returned the gesture. Miranda looked at Rose who shrugged, holding Elanor close. "It brings great joy to this city to have you four return…and with a large company as well," Elessar continued as he looked at Miranda and Rose, and finally Elanor. He smiled and turned his hand out to the open doors of the Citadel. "Let us speak of what has happened since we saw one another." Arwen smiled and stood aside. As the hobbits entered, Faramir and Eowyn lowered their heads in respect for the four.

 They were taken to a large banquet table. Elessar and Arwen sat at the head, with Faramir and Eowyn on his left. Pippin sat on his right, with Merry beside him. Sam sat beside Eowyn, and Rose next to him. Frodo sat beside Merry, Miranda at his side. The food was brought and Merry and Pippin's eyes lit up. Elessar chuckled, knowing the appetite that hobbits came with. The food was served and they all began to eat.

 "Tell me, how was the Shire when you returned home?" Elessar asked, watching his guests. Pippin and Merry looked at one another, then to Frodo and Sam. "I was afraid that something might have happened to your beloved Shire when you returned."

 "Well, something did happen." Merry said.

 "Sarumon had decided to take over the Shire after Gandalf destroyed his staff." Pippin said in between bites of food. Elessar and Eowyn's face turned to grave as Arwen sat silently. "He was powerless now, and so we confronted him. Grima was still at his side."

 "Sarumon ordered Grima around like a dog." Sam muttered.

 "So Grima killed Sarumon," Merry said. "And then, sadly….the hobbits killed Grima." Elessar glanced at Arwen, who was looking steadily at Frodo.

 "There was also a battle." Frodo spoke up, letting his spoon down and looking up at Elessar. Elessar and Arwen's faces turned to frowns. "We had to fight against Sarumon's men at Bywater, close to mine and Sam's homes. We did not loose as many as they did….but, we still lost good people."

 "_Hrio__ hyn hîdh ab 'wannath_." Arwen whispered, lowering her head. Frodo looked down at his food, and Miranda moved her hand over to his under the table, squeezing it. Frodo returned the motion.

 "It couldn't have all been horrible." Faramir spoke for the first time. Everyone turned their eyes towards him. He placed down his fork and smiled. "After all, Master Gamgee has a lovely wife and daughter now." Sam blushed and mumbled something and Rose smiled.

 "Of course!" Merry said, shaking his head at himself. "Forgive me for not introducing everyone," he motioned his hand to Sam and Rose. "This is Rosie Cotton Gamgee, and their daughter Elanor…and this," he motioned to Frodo who sat next to him. "Is Miranda Anne Chubb, a child hood friend of Pippin's and I's." he smiled at Frodo who continued eating.

 "Lovely companions." Eowyn smiled. Miranda noted she had the same stature and poise as King Éomer did. "And lovely names as well, they must be very fine ladies in order to catch the eye of Frodo and Samwise." She and Arwen smiled. Elessar and Faramir glanced at one another and chuckled, Merry and Pippin joining in with them. Frodo looked over at Miranda who smiled at him in return and ate. Frodo smiled a little, silently agreeing with the Lady of Rohan.

 "I take it that my brother Éomer was surprised to see you." Eowyn continued, eating a bit. "He had no idea that King Elessar had invited you all back to Minas Tirith. I wish I could have seen the look on his face, it must have been priceless."

 "He was happy, although, probably not as happy as Strider was!" Pippin said, raising his mug and taking a drink of the ale within. Elessar smiled. "I still find it a bit shocking that our rugged ranger turned out to be the King of this large city."

 Elessar smiled. "Sometimes I see that myself." He looked at Arwen who nodded. "We are throwing a party tonight in your honor, and Fellowship. It was Arwen and Eowyn's idea." Eowyn and Arwen smiled. "If you would all attend, it would seem like old times again." Merry and Pippin nodded eagerly, and Sam nodded. Frodo gave a nod and went back to silently eating. "And of course, your ladies are invited as well."

 "We are so high from the ground." Miranda said, looking over the edge of the courtyard. Faramir stood beside her now, nodding. She looked up at him. "You have lived in this city all your life? So far from the ground?"

 Faramir smiled. "Yes, Lady Hobbit, I have." He looked over the edge. "To Men we are always trying to build higher to the havens," he looked down at her. "Yet, it seems hobbit would rather stay closer to the ground."

 "It is stable." Miranda said with a matter of fact tone. "The closer to the ground, the less chance of falling over." Faramir chuckled and nodded. Pippin joined them then, panting as if he had run around the entire city. Miranda looked at him, lifting her eyebrow.

 "Everything is set up, Faramir." Pippin said. He took in a deep breath and smiled. "Where is Frodo? I haven't seen him since we ate. I didn't think he'd leave Miranda alone."

 Miranda kicked him lightly and Faramir chuckled again. "He went that way," she pointed towards a small ally way below them. Faramir and Pippin looked at one another and frowned. "What? Is something wrong about the place?"

 "That is the resting place for all stewards and kings." Pippin said softly. "He must be paying respects to Faramir's brother…"

 "Boromir?" Miranda asked. Faramir looked at her with wide eyes, and Miranda looked at him. "Frodo told me of his quest. When he was speaking of meeting you, Lord Faramir, and you spoke of your brother's death, he was very sad and distraught." Faramir nodded and sighed. "Is it not good for Frodo to be there?"

 "No, it is fine." Faramir said. "It just…means very much to me and my family name that the Ringbearer would consider doing such a thing."

 "Boromir was a friend, even if he was taken by the Ring." Pippin said, placing his hand on Faramir's arm. "Frodo never truly thought bad of Boromir, and I am sure that he feels just as guilty as you and your father did." He looked over his shoulder and saw Frodo entering the courtyard. "Frodo! Frodo!" he called, rushing over to him. The two talked, Pippin's arms flaying everywhere. Frodo chuckled and laughed, nodding. The two rejoined the Steward and the hobbit lass.

 "I must return to my post." Faramir spoke, bowing his head. "We shall see each other again tonight, farewell!" he turned and headed back into the Citadel. Pippin waved and turned back to Frodo and Miranda.

 "I cannot wait! Do you remember the party they had after the coronation of Strider?" Pippin asked, Miranda rolled her eyes. He was acting like a child on his birthday. "All the people, dancing, the food…the ale! It shall be wonderful! If only Legolas and Gimli were here, then it would be as old times…sadly though, Gandalf is not with us anymore." He sighed sadly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh well, we shall dine and sing in their names! Frodo, will you be singing?"

 "I am afraid not, Pippin." Frodo smiled. "I still remember the last time I jumped onto a table and sang." Miranda giggled at the image of that. Pippin shook his head. "Do not worry, I will be there. Someone has to carry you and Merry back to your beds!"

 "And what of Miranda?" Pippin asked, eyeing her. Miranda lifted her eyebrow again. "What if she is too drunk to stand? Although, I doubt it, but you had better take her into first priority before worrying about me!" Frodo chuckled and nodded.

 Miranda stood at the balcony, laying her arms on the rail that came to her neck. Frodo rubbed his eyes and closed the door, removing his cloak and lying it on a near by chair. He came up behind Miranda, watching the lights below in the city as they danced and sang. It was now late into the night; the two had decided to leave the party before Merry and Pippin decided to embarrass them in front of everyone.

 "It is a beautiful city." Miranda said, standing up as Frodo wrapped his arms around her waist. Frodo nodded, looking down at her as she turned her head up to him. "I think I can see now why people at home would not believe you, these high buildings are hard to believe even though I am standing in them."

  Frodo smiled. "Yes, it sometimes is." He looked out over the city again. "Although, sometimes I find myself torn. I want to return home to the Shire, but when I remember what is there and how lonely it is there, I want to stay here. It is a fantastic place to live, but I could not live with being called a savior." His voice dropped and the smile disappeared. Miranda frowned sadly. "It is almost like living a lie…I don't think I could do that."

 "No one is asking you to." Miranda said, turning to him. Frodo sighed, looking down. Within a moment he had buried his face in her neck like a child and a mother. Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. "Frodo, where you live and what you think of yourself are all up to you in the end. No matter of what others think or say, it is up to you….that includes me. If you wish to think yourself as a failure, I can deny it all I want, but it is up to you what you want."

 Frodo smiled sadly. "How did a hobbit that has never left the Shire till now become so wise?" he teased. Miranda rolled her eyes, tapping him on the head in a playful scolding manner. He let out a small laugh and looked up at the city again before walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. Miranda closed the large doors that led to the balcony with great effort and sat down beside him. She laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around one of his. Frodo smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Do you wish me to escort you to a room?"

 Miranda smiled, closing her eyes. "I am comfortable right where I am." She said in her matter of fact voice. "Besides it is not like we haven't shared the same sleeping place before, Frodo. We have ever since we left the Shire, even before then." Frodo nodded, even though she could not see it. He held her hand, moving his thumb in circles. He wanted Miranda to be by his side, not his sleeping lady. He thought back to what Merry, Pippin, Sam and he had spoken of after they received the letter from Elessar.

 "Mira?" he asked, looking down at her. Miranda replied with a "_hmm?_" being close to sleep, but did not open her eyes. "Will you…"

 Miranda opened her drowsy eyes and looked up at him. She couldn't have heard what she thought she did. She looked at Frodo steadily who returned her gaze. "What did you ask, Frodo?"

 "Will you be at my side every night?" he asked softer than the first time he had asked. Miranda smiled at him, taking his hand in hers and holding them close to her heart. "If not…I understand…"

 Miranda shook her head at him, tears coming to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Of course, Frodo. Of course." She felt him relax and lay his head against hers, holding her close. "You are so silly, Frodo, being all nervous like that." She moved her hand up to her eye and removed the tears that were forming. Frodo smiled at her, reaching his hand and removing the tears that came down her face. "You made me cry!"

 "I am sorry _melda_, I'll try not to." He replied in the same playful and serious voice. Miranda laughed and hugged him again.

-----

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading RS and sticking with me through my writer blocks. This was the longest chapter I think. hugs everyone Thank you so much! I never thought a Frodo/OC would be so popular, seeing how much slash there is. Thank you thank you!! Arigatou!! The epilogue should be up within the next two weeks, since summer vacation starts in a week for me!

In the mean time, I ask you all to read my Van Helsing story, _The Clans of Hunt_. I haven't gotten any reviews, and I only know of two people that are reading it, which makes me sad frown. If you all can, please do read it! It does have spoilers though, gomen nesai!


	23. A Red String

**Red String**

**A Red String**

 Minas Tirith was in a bustle when the news of the marriage of the Ringbearer was spread. The King and Queen were surprised at first, but happy none the less. Even within four days of the news, the hobbits were still shocked. Frodo had just smiled at them, knowing that they would all be married soon as well. Lady Eowyn had insisted on helping with getting Miranda ready for her day.

 Rosie had smiled at Miranda. "You're lucky, Mira." She smiled, holding Elanor. "I had never gotten this much attention on my wedding day!"

 Miranda sighed and looked down at the dress she wore. It was of similar fashion to what Queen Arwen wore, but had the colors of the Shire. She looked out the window, over the balcony at the White City. It glowed in the sunlight, radiating the happiness that was in the City.  Miranda turned as Lady Eowyn entered, closing the door behind her. She seemed ecstatic. She quickly came over and sat on the bed before Miranda. Miranda smiled down at the dress then at her.

 "You are very lucky, Lady Miranda." Lady Eowyn smiled, watching as Miranda came and sat in the chair by the bed. "Master Baggins is a good man, even though he rarely likes to admit or show it. I do hope you plan on returning to the White City when you two have small babes to show us all."

 Miranda blushed, covering her face to try and hide it. Lady Eowyn giggled softly. "Well….excuse me, milady, but isn't it a bit early to think of children?"

 Lady Eowyn smiled and stood. "Come now, Lady Miranda, you do not mean to tell me you haven't thought of bearing children?" Miranda's face grew redder as she looked down. Lady Eowyn giggled again and helped her stand. "Let us finish getting you ready, Lady Miranda. We still must do your hair and the finishing touches on your gown."

  -----------

 Merry gave a stoutly laugh as Frodo nearly chocked on his ale. Pippin nearly fell over with laughter, and Samwise merely smiled. Merry regained his composure, waiting for his cousin to do so. "Ah, come now, cousin. How can you think about getting wedded and not think about children?" he asked. Frodo seemed to have difficulty with his ale and Merry chuckled again. Pippin smiled and raised his ale mug, continuing to drink. "You two have not talked this over, and you are going to get wedded?"

 "It hadn't crossed our minds, Merry." Frodo mumbled. He put his ale mug down, looking at all his friends and family. Lord Faramir said not to far away, chuckling at them all. "But I am sure that when the time comes, we will both be rather happy about it."

 "You'll be like most hobbit families." Pippin chimed up. "Having ten little ones running around the home all at once." Frodo's eyes became larger at this, and they all began to laugh. "Ah, do not worry, cousin, I doubt that you'd have that many. I cannot believe the families that do!"

 Faramir stood and everyone turned to him. "We must go and be ready now, even though it will not take us long to change, we should anyways." He headed off. Pippin and Merry followed him and Frodo stood, but Sam put his hand on his arm. Frodo looked at Sam.

 "I'm happy for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam smiled. Frodo smiled softly at him. "Just to let you know….if you ever need anything, Rosie and I will be there for you."

 "You have already done enough for me, Sam. Some things I can never repay you for." Frodo said softly.

 "You aren't meant to repay me back, Mr. Frodo." Sam nodded and patted his back. "We should get going, before we have the Knights of Gondor and Rohan on our tails."

  -----------

 Miranda looked down sadly. Pippin looked at her worriedly. It would be just moments before he was to give her away. He smiled for a moment, didn't that seem appropriate? He and Merry had started this whole friendship between the two, who would have guessed it would have turned into this? He did feel like a father to the relationship. Pippin turned his attention back at Miranda. "Is something wrong, Miranda?"

 "I had always thought my father would be the one." She said softly, and looked up at him. Pippin frowned but she smiled. "Do not worry Pippin, I am honored. It is not your fault; my father had passed away even before the thought of befriending Frodo came into mind."

 "Well, Merry and I fathered your relationship, so it might as well be one of us!" Pippin smiled. Miranda smiled back, nodding. Pippin held his arm out and Miranda took it, and they both began to ascend the stairs into the courtyard of the Citadel. People filled the courtyard, surprising her. Miranda had always thought of a small wedding…then again marrying the Ringbearer wasn't all that small of a matter.

 King Elessar and Queen Arwen stood underneath the White Tree, or at least by how much of it had grown since Elessar had planted it.  Frodo stood on Elessar's left, seeming very nervous. Sam was beside Frodo, residing as his best man. Merry stood on Sam's left, near Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir. Pippin smiled and kissed Miranda on the cheek as they entered the small area around the White Tree, taking his place by Merry. Frodo held his hand out to Miranda who took it, and helped her stand beside him. Elessar smiled at the two, and looked at Arwen who nodded.

 As King Elessar gave the wedding, Miranda and Frodo held each others hands tightly. King Elessar then smiled, stepping aside as Queen Arwen brought forth a long silk ribbon of soft golden color. She took their hands and wrapped it with this ribbon, tying them. She spoke in Elven to them, and Frodo smiled, glancing at Miranda who smiled back, unsure of what was said. King Elessar smiled again and took their hands in his.

 "May the blessing of Men, Elves, and all free folk of Adra be with you two as you embark on a new life." He squeezed their hands together and stood back. Frodo smiled and looked at Miranda. They kissed each other, ceiling the marriage.

 Pippin clapped as Merry nudged him, and looked to where he pointed. As Frodo and Miranda parted, he two holding hands, a small Red String was tied on each others smallest finger, connecting them. Merry and Pippin looked at one another, and then back again to see it is still there. Pippin looked at Merry, tilting his head. Merry nodded and smiled, clapping as Frodo and Miranda walked past. Pippin glanced at King Elessar and Queen Arwen as both smiled happily.

 --  

 Sam looked up from his writing as Rosie entered the study in Bag End, handing him a cup of tea. Sam smiled and took the cup and followed her out of the room and into the kitchen. Rosie gestured to the window in the kitchen happily. Sam placed the cup down and came over, looking out the window. Elanor played with Frodo in the front with, jumping around and singing happily. Frodo laughed and looked at his side where Miranda stood. Miranda smiled at him.

 "Any day now." Rosie said, referring to Miranda. Sam looked at Miranda's swollen stomach and smiled.

 "Mr. Frodo once told me that I couldn't be torn in two forever." Sam smiled, looking at Rosie who tilted her head. Sam picked up his cup of tea and gestured to Frodo. "And I believe it goes the same here for Mr. Frodo." Rosie smiled and nodded, looking out the window and watching the happy couple.

 Frodo smiled and kissed Miranda's cheek. She smiled back and looked as Elanor placed her hand and ear against her stomach. Elanor giggled and poked the feet that kicked. Miranda and Frodo laughed softly, before looking at one another happily.

_There was always a tale that had come to the Shire. It was said to have come from the land and elder of the Elves before they had passed over the Sea with the Ring-bearers. The tale was always told by mothers to their children. The tale of a Red String that was nearly indestructible. The Red String strung two people together, biding them inside its woven thread and as the mothers put it "tied them into a bow". The Red String exists for every single being in the world, tying them to another being, even if one does not believe that it is there, it is always. And sometimes, that Red String is all that keeps us going._

_The String may frail and breaks its strands, but there is always one thing holding it together. The bond between two people built upon trust, faith, and love. _

**THE END.******

----------

That is all, folks. I am glad that you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. If it were not for you all, the story never would have been finished. Please keep reading my other stories if you want to, I am working on a Stargate SG-1 story (check my bio!). Thanks again, everyone. Happy reviewing and reading!


End file.
